El hombre que quería arder conoció al hombre que deseaba consumirse
by Espiga
Summary: "Lovino entrecerró los ojos. Desde luego no conocía al tipo, y no iba a dejar a un (probablemente maniaco y psicópata) desconocido entrar. -¡Hola!- Gritó el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta, agitando una mano.- ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? ¿Porfa? Puedo asegurarte que no voy a matarte ni nada."
1. El Capitán que luchaba contra el caos

**Al parecer no sé escribir fics cortos, así que probablemente va para largo. Y es un AU, porque tampoco sé hacer otra cosa :_) No sé si interesará a nadie, pero tenía que escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Breve contextualización para que sepáis dónde os estáis metiendo:**

 **Mundo contemporáneo en el que existen personas con poderes. Estas personas pueden ser Creantes o Controladores. Los Controladores pueden ser elementales (de agua, fuego, metal, aire o tierra), físicos o mentales.**

 **El gobierno ha prohibido el uso de estos poderes por parte de Cre** **antes y de Controladores mentales por considerarlo peligroso o ir en contra de los derechos humanos. Son considerados Ilegales.**

 **La Fuerza es la organización responsable de mantener el orden.**

* * *

 **Creo que eso es todo. Si algo no queda claro o me explico como el culo no dudéis en preguntar ^^**

* * *

Ludwig se frotó las sienes por quinta vez consecutiva. Como capitán de la Fuerza, uno podría pensar que debería estar acostumbrado a lidiar con malas noticias.

Pero esto sencillamente le superaba.

-¿Capitán? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Capitán?

El controlador rubio dirigió una mirada exasperada a su segundo al mando, Vash Zwingli. El joven suizo le observaba interrogante.

-Prepara un pequeño grupo. Listos para pasar a la ofensiva, pero de momento es una misión de reconocimiento. Podría ser una pista falsa.- No caería esa breva.

Vash aumentó su ceño fruncido.

-Señor, nuestras fuentes son fiables. El Creante ha sido localizado.- El título fue escupido como la peor clase de insulto. Como cualquiera en su sano juicio haría, realmente.

Ludwig descansó sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa de metal, centrándose en controlar el material para que crease pequeñas formas abstractas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No es solo un Creante, Vash.- Explicó, apretando los dientes y manteniendo su tono en un firme monocorde.- Carriedo es un mercenario. Y su estado mental es un avanzado 4 según el último examen realizado. Es peligroso, es inestable.

-Capitán, con todo el respeto, pero nos hemos enfrentado antes con Ilegales de su calaña. La Fuerza puede encargarse.

Ludwig flexionó los dedos sobre la superficie metálica contemplando cómo esta obedecía su voluntad, plegándose. Suspirando de nuevo, alzó la vista para encarar a su segundo al mando.

-¿Cuántos años llevas en la Fuerza, Vash?

-Cuatro, Capitán.

-Cuatro.- Repitió Ludwig, sin ninguna entonación.- Pero has oído historias sobre la Brigada, ¿correcto?

El serio semblante del suizo pareció romperse durante un segundo, dando lugar a la sorpresa y la aprensión. Reacciones justificadas.

-Rumores, señor.

Ludwig se permitió una diminuta sonrisa.

-Carriedo fue parte de la Brigada.

Vash se quedó callado. El capitán de la Fuerza casi podía escuchar los confusos pensamientos que debían estar pasando por la cabeza del suizo.

Al cabo de un rato su segundo al mando asintió lentamente.

-Iré a preparar un equipo, Capitán. Reconocimiento con posible desenlace en altercado violento.

Por eso era por lo que Vash era su segundo. El hombre sabía cuando permanecer callado y guardarse la curiosidad para él.

-Dos controladores elementales y dos físicos, Vash, un equipo de cuatro debería ser suficiente, no queremos montar un escándalo. Yo mismo lo dirigiré, conozco a Carriedo, tal vez eso sirva de algo.- Por dentro el capitán estaba seguro de que no sería el caso. Nadie razonaba con Carriedo. Tal vez Francis, hacía tiempo. Ludwig no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba su actual relación.- Incluye a Bonnefoy.- Cabía la posibilidad de que le saliese el tiro por la culata, pero tendría que arriesgarse.- Y a Vincent.- Más caras conocidas para Carriedo, tal vez le distraería.

-En ese caso sugeriría a Alfred Jones como controlador físico. El chico tiene potencial y necesita más experiencia en el campo.

Ludwig asintió.

-Y Emma.- Si Carriedo no había cambiado mucho iban a necesitar a la sanadora.

-Capitán.- Saludó Vash, cuadrándose antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ludwig se permitió suspirar otra vez en cuanto se encontró solo. Odiaba lidiar con Carriedo, era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que conseguía acabar con sus nervios de acero.

Y la última vez habían estado tan cerca de capturarle para siempre, que no podía evitar rechinar los dientes al pensarlo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, abrió el archivo sobre Fernández Carriedo en la enorme pantalla holográfica. No tenían muchos datos sobre él tras su "marcha" de la Brigada. Ni su tiempo anterior a esta, si eran sinceros. Tal vez Kirkland supiese algo más, pero el mismo inglés era todo un tema en sí mismo.

Lo que sí sabían era que el Creante padecía fuertes alucinaciones, especialmente auditivas. Al parecer escuchaba voces. Ludwig reprimió un escalofrío, recordando cómo el mercenario hablaba solo constantemente. Según lo recogido antes de la desaparición de la Brigada, lo más común eran dos voces diferenciadas, personalizando distintos espectros de la psique de Carriedo. Pero según el mismo mercenario, a veces había más. Podía llegar a sufrir alucinaciones visuales. Había llegado incluso a darse el caso de absoluta pérdida de memoria durante días. Pérdida de control sobre sus propias acciones. La pérdida de sí mismo.

Estaba más allá de la salvación. Y de la redención, si la lista de muertes causadas por el Creante era correcta. Y Ludwig sabía que no solo lo era, sino que probablemente se quedara corta.

Carriedo debía ser detenido. Por su propio bien y el de todos.

El capitán cerró el archivo y escaneó el listado de Ilegales actuales. Por suerte era reducido. Los Creantes eran más que escasos al fin y al cabo, apenas un 1% de la población con poderes, y los pocos que escapaban al gobierno enloquecían hasta la muerte. Pocos conseguían mantener una hebra de cordura. Ludwig no estaba seguro de si Carriedo contaba como uno de esos pocos.

Los controladores mentales eran tan Ilegales como los Creantes, pero más numerosos en comparación. La mayoría estaban registrados y controlados. La Fuerza tenía puesta la vista en un grupo revolucionario que de momento se mantenía en la sombra, liderado por el archiconocido militante Rómulo Vargas. Si osaban hacer algún movimiento, la Fuerza estaría allí para pararles.

Ludwig hizo ondular el metal de la mesa, reflexionando. Realmente no comprendía cómo los Ilegales podían oponerse a las medidas del gobierno.

Al fin y al cabo era lógico: poderes como los de los controladores mentales y los Creantes, eran demasiado peligrosos para sociedad. Rompían con los derechos fundamentales y debían ser suprimidos y controlados. Nadie quería ser manipulado mentalmente y nadie debería tener la capacidad de poder hacerlo. Así de simple.

Era lógico.

Por su parte los Creantes eran otro tema absolutamente distinto. Eran el descontrol. Demasiado peligrosos. Era como poner un arma nuclear en manos de un niño.

Nunca se había dado un caso en el que un Creante no enloqueciera en cuanto los poderes se manifestaban.Y se hacia más severo con el tiempo, paulatinamente deteriorando su salud mental hasta que se consumían. Al parecer la mente humana no estaba lista para tener el poder de crear energías y reacciones de la nada y no pagar por ello.

Era antinatural. Simplemente algo se rompía y la locura empezaba.

Y por tanto, el gobierno debía asegurarse de que no afectasen al resto de la población. Las personas normales y los controladores de tipo elemental o físico tenían el derecho a sentirse seguras en su propia ciudad, en su propio país.

Era cierto que el gobierno había dado algún paso en falso. La Brigada era un claro ejemplo. Pero ahora intentaba corregir esos errores pasados.

Ludwig creía en el sistema. En el gobierno. Y en la Fuerza.

Alguien debía defender a los que no podían hacerlo solos.

Alguien debía controlar el caos.

Ludwig creía en el orden.

El capitán se echó hacia atrás en su silla, escaneando el mapa virtual de la ciudad. Esperando cualquier señal sobre el paradero de Carriedo. No tenía ninguna duda de que acabaría mostrándose. Al fin y al cabo, el Creante tenía una fuerte vena dramática. Aparecería. Y lo haría entre explosiones.

Ludwig estaba seguro.


	2. El mercenario que no podía quemarse

**Las voces de Toni son XVI, en negrita, y XXI, en** _cursiva **.**_

 **Alguna descripción un poco gore. Algo de humor negro. Toni está como una cabra, ¿qué más decir?**

* * *

-Pepito conejo al bosque salió.- Canturreó Toni, descolgándose de la ventana del almacén.

 _Corre, corre, corre, desapareció_. Coreó XXI, con grandes dosis de entusiasmo.

-Ven, ven, conejito, que te cogerán.- Toni continuó tatareando la canción infantil, mientras extendía el cable a lo largo de la fachada, haciendo rápel hasta aterrizar en el suelo con una floritura y una exagerada reverencia.

 _¡Bravooo! Hemos estado geniales, ¡somos los amos!_ Exclamó XXI con el equivalente mental a saltar entusiasmado. Era sorprendentemente efectivo para tratarse solo de una voz en su cabeza.

-Los putos amos.- Confirmó Toni, a punto de ponerse a dar brincos él mismo, vibrando con anticipación y energía apenas contenida.

 **Habría sido más interesante si hubiésemos hecho estallar la bomba a la vez**. Comentó XVI, con aire aburrido.

 _¡Ohhh! ¡Sí! ¡Imagina los colores de la explosión de fondo con nuestra epicidad! ¡Y la banda sonora! ¡Ka-booooom!_ Gritó XXI, haciendo que Toni compusiera una mueca ante el volumen de la voz.

 **Te acercas peligrosamente a la piromanía, XXI.** Dijo con tono irónico XVI.

-Una cosa más a nuestra lista de problemas mentales.- Comentó alegremente Toni, maniobrando con los cables.

 **Si lo comparas con conversar con las voces de tu cabeza no parece preocupante.**

-Ouch, XVI, eso casi me ha dolido.

 **Trabajaré en eliminar el casi.** Fue la seca respuesta.

 _¡Como si no supiésemos ya que somos pirómanos! ¡Es nuestra marca distintiva!_

XVI suspiró pesadamente. XXI siempre tenía problemas para percibir el sarcasmo.

 _Tooooniii, ¡me abuurroooo!_ Lloriqueó la voz más alegre.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Murmuró el susodicho, terminando de conectar los hilos de cobre.

 _Pepiiiiito coneeeeejoo._

 **Cállate, XXI, por favor.**

XXI soltó una risita retorcida.

 _PEPIIIIITOO CONEEEEJOO AL BOOSQUE SALIÓO._

 **¡Por Dios! ¿Se puede ser más inmaduro?**

-¡Cerrad la boca los dos!- Gruñó Toni, moviéndose para ponerse a cubierto, analizando con aire crítico el aparato entre sus manos.

Las dos voces se rieron por lo bajo.

 _Pffff. La boca. No tenemos boca. Tonto Toni, pfff._

 **¿Estás seguro de que no se nos va a caer el edificio encima?** Preguntó XVI, ignorando a XXI, para variar.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro.- Resopló Toni.- Me ofendes, XVI, ¿desde cuando me equivoco yo en este tipo de cosas?

 _Toño es el mejor volando todo por los aires._

-Ohhh, gracias, XXI, eres un encanto.- Exclamó, con tono fingidamente afectado, solo por fastidiar a XVI.

 **Recuérdame otra vez por qué nos molestamos en usar explosivos.**

-Tsk. Lo sabes perfectamente.- Dijo Toni, mirando la hora en su reloj digital.- El cliente no quería que fuese rastreable o relacionable conmigo. Tiene que parecer genérico. Así que, nada usar nuestras habilidades especiales.

 **Para eso podría haber contratado a un mercenario de segunda**. Refunfuñó XVI.

-Chitón.

 _¡Oh, oh, ohh! Vamos a hacer que todo sea de colores. Me encanta cuando las llamas son azules. ¿Van a ser azules Toni? ¿Eh, Toni?_

-Nah. No ha habido tiempo.

 **Dejaos de tonterías, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Seis, cinco, cuatro…**

 _…TRES, DOS, ¡UNO!_

Toni pulsó el botón, justo a tiempo de cubrirse los oídos cuando una tremenda explosión hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Cascotes de cemento volaron por los aires, cayendo a escasos centímetros del mercenario, protegido tras un muro de hormigón. En ningún momento apartó los ojos de las llamas, una sonrisa extasiada plasmada en su cara. El fuego rugía, devorando el almacén en un cúmulo de lenguas naranjas.

-Ponte en pie.- Tatareó Toni, sus ojos verde veneno reflejando la danza de las llamas.

 _Alza el puuuño y veeeeeeen._ Continuó XXI, con la felicidad de un niño que ha recibido vía libre en una tienda de caramelos. _¡A la fiestaa pagaaanaa!_

 **…En la hoguera hay de beber**. Cantó XVI en un ronroneo satisfecho.

Toni sonrió.

-¿Ahora sí que cantas con nosotros, XVI?

Le respondió un bufido mental.

 _XVI solo está celoso, Toni. No tiene una voz tan espléndida como las nuestras._ Rió XXI.

-No tenéis voz, XXI.

 _¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú nos oyes Toni!_

 **Trabajo**. Recordó la otra voz.

El mercenario suspiró y se encaminó al edificio aun ardiendo con paso grácil, aun tatareando para sí. Avanzó entre las llamas sin encogerse, no afectado por el calor sofocante o el humo tóxico que respiraba.

 **No te acerques demasiado o se nos va a volver a quemar la ropa. No queremos repetir lo de la última vez.**

 _¿Por qué no? ¡Ir desnudo fue divertido!_

-¿Os acordáis de la cara que puso Gil cuando nos vio?

Los tres ahogaron una risa. Incluso XVI.

Toni continuó caminando entre cenizas y llamas, sin sentir el calor abrasador o el aire contaminado, saltando los restos de vigas y ladrillos. Tuvo cuidado de no meterse directamente en el fuego, porque pese a que a él no le pasaría nada, era cierto que no podía decir lo mismo de su ropa, y les tenía bastante cariño a los vaqueros que llevaba.

Olfateó el aire, el tenue olor a carne quemada llenando sus fosas nasales, distinguible entre el aroma a ceniza y explosivos. Todos olores tan familiares para él como el champú que utilizaba.

Toni se dirigió hacia la zona central de lo que había sido el edificio, guiado principalmente por el olfato.

Allí vio los cuerpos abrasados de los componentes del cártel, sus figuras ennegrecidas casi irreconocibles como humanas, algunos miembros y extremidades distanciados de sus propietarios debido a la explosión. Torció el gesto al ver un brazo no totalmente quemado sobre los restos de una pared, el color carne aun visible. Todo era mucho más bonito cuando había pasado por el fuego.

 _Negro, negro, negro, negro_. Canturreaba XVI.

 **También nos gusta el rojo.**

 _Mmmm. Rojo. Tomates. Tooooniii, quiero tomates, deberíamos ir a comer tomates. Y barbacoa. Ñam._

 **La misión primero.**

Toni escaneó el área, una mano alzada, abriendo y cerrando el puño. Cada vez que extendía la palma de su mano una llama de fuego aparecía, y volvía a extinguirse al cerrarla. El ligero cosquilleo de la llamarada en su palma era gratificante, el ardiente poder vibrando en su cuerpo.

 **Necesitamos liberar energías. Todo este trabajo por debajo de nuestras posibilidades no nos ha dejado hacer arder nada.**

-Acabamos de explotar un edificio.- Indicó distraídamente el mercenario.

 **Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

 _Tomates, Toni, tomates._

Toni musitó su acuerdo sin especificar con cuál de las dos voces, mirando a su alrededor y acercándose hasta uno de los cuerpos carbonizados, tocándolo con la punta del pie.

-¿Os acordáis de Oliver y Benji?- Preguntó, pegando una violenta patada a la cabeza, separándola del cuello con un crujido y mandándola volando por los aires, para ruego caer y rebotar en el suelo.- Ese puto campo de futbol parecía infinito.- Torció la cabeza, mirando con tristeza a su balón improvisado.- De alguna manera eso debería de haber parecido más épico.

XVI bufó.

 **Cuéntalos de una vez, y así podremos irnos.**

El mercenario saltó hasta uno de los montículos de vigas y hormigón que se alzaba entre el mar de cenizas y llamas. Haciendo visera con una manos escaneó el área, contando los cuerpos visibles.

 _Chicos, ¡tengo una pregunta!_ Proclamó XXI, aburrido con el recuento. _¿Si matamos a Arthur ahogándolo en té… funcionaría?_

Se hizo un breve silencio en la mente del mercenario.

 **…XVI, ni siquiera sé si estoy orgulloso o si quiero estrangularte.**

-Mhm.- Asintió Toni, sin prestar mucha atención, dejando vagar su vista sobre los miembros carbonizados.- Sabemos que el cejas no se queda muerto mucho rato, sus putas hadas le vuelven a traer al mundo de los vivos una y otra vez.- Pausó un segundo, procesando lo dicho por su voz, sonriendo de lado a lado de repente.- Pero es una idea jodidamente fantástica. ¡Té! ¿Por qué no se nos había ocurrido antes?

 **Con la cantidad de veces que le hemos asesinado ya.**

 _¡Me encantó esa vez que usamos el fuego morado!_

-¡De acuerdo! Decidido, la próxima vez utilizaremos té.- El mercenario le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente al espacio vacío frente a él, ambas manos en las caderas. Cuando el momento epifanía pasó, Toni volvió a su aburrida tarea de tratar de contar los cuerpos desmembrados a su alrededor. Se rascó la barbilla con aire distraído.- ¿Hemos contado ya ese brazo?

 _¿Y si uno era manco? ¡Nos descuadra todo!_

Toni emitió un gruñido exasperado.

En ese momento el aullido de las sirenas rompió el relativo silencio del crepitar del fuego y el crujido de lo que quedaba del techo al desplomarse.

 _Oh, mierda._

Toni juró por lo bajo, con las voces haciendo eco en su cabeza, saltando del montículo y creando una llamarada con las palmas de sus manos hacia el suelo, consiguiendo aumentar la distancia del salto. Las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía sonaban cada vez más cerca.

-Sólo espero que no venga el puto equipo maravilla.

 **Claro que vendrán. Sabías desde el primer momento que esto iba a pasar. Es lo que ocurre cuando explotas un edificio en su ciudad.**

-Era un almacén.- Se quejó Toni con un mohín.- Y ni siquiera he utilizado nuestra habilidad súper especial. Cables y C4, de la aburridísima vieja escuela.- Pausó un instante, con semblante pensativo.- ¿Nos quedamos a jugar o nos vamos pitando?

 **Si nos quedamos adiós a la misión. Y adiós al dinero.**

 _¡Pero necesitamos el dinero para comprar ese lanzallamas tan bonito!_

 **No entiendo para qué quieres un lanzallamas. Podemos crear fuego. De la palma de nuestras manos. Es básicamente nuestro rasgo principal.**

 _Pero quedaría tan genial._ Suspiró XXI con aire soñador.

Toni torció la cabeza, dudando entre sus opciones. Lo cierto era que se moría por tener ese lanzallamas, y cualquiera que se atreviese a insinuar que era una gilipollez que él precisamente quisiera ese arma, iba a acabar teniendo el honor de testar su efecto (lástima que la amenaza no se aplicase a voces en su cabeza).

 _Juguemos, juguemos, juguemos._

 **Hagámosles arder.**

Toni frunció el ceño.

-¿No se supone que tú eres el racional de los tres, XVI? Pensaba que querías cobrar.

 **No somos buenos siguiendo órdenes. Y necesitamos quemar.**

 _Somos buenos matando. Matando, matando, matando._ Canturreaba XXI.

-No es como si necesitásemos el dinero.- Aceptó Toni encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya conseguiremos ese lanzallamas.

 **Siempre podemos extorsionar a alguien. También somos buenos en eso.**

Toni sonrió, enseñando los dientes en una mueca salvaje, dejando de contener la energía que notaba vibrando bajo su epidermis, liberando el fuego. Sus puños cerrados se encendieron como antorchas. Siempre se concentraba en las manos. El mercenario había intentado propagarlo por otras partes del cuerpo, pero no funcionaba más allá del antebrazo. Daba igual que notase el fuego queriendo liberarse por toda su anatomía, cuando lo dejaba ir se canalizaba en sus manos. Por lo que sabía era así para todos los Creantes. Aunque tampoco era como si pudiese preguntarle a muchos.

Toni escaló lo que quedaba de la escalera al segundo piso del almacén, irguiéndose en el punto más alto, donde en tejado había quedado totalmente destruido, dejando al descubierto el cielo nocturno, hacia el que las llamas se alzaban en una danza frenética. El humo se aglomeraba alrededor del mercenario, dejando su silueta envuelta en las sombras y las cenizas, que caían como copos de nieve.

Al otro lado del almacén destruido habían aparcado los coches de la policía, sus luces rojas y azules uniéndose a los tonos naranjas que creaba el fuego en una sinfonía de colores, como un cuadro. Oía el aullido atronador de las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos, mezclándose con los gritos de los agentes para hacerse oír por encima del frenesí.

Nada de esto le interesaba.

Podía tostar a los policías sin esfuerzo. Incluso si alguno de ellos era un Controlador, solo sería de pequeña categoría, nada poderoso. Auténtico poder era poco común.

El mercenario entrecerró los ojos al ver a uno de los bomberos dirigiendo sus manos hacia el tanque de agua, que comenzó a agitarse, obedeciendo los gestos del hombre y elevándose hacia el edificio, rociándose sobre las llamas. Un controlador de agua. Fantástico. Toni dejó entrever sus dientes en un gruñido casi animal. No era nada raro, eran relativamente comunes, solo por debajo de los controladores de bajo nivel de aire. Pero les detestaba con ganas.

 _Ooohh, tíiio._

 **Mátalos** _._

 _Controladores de agua. ¿Por qué tenían que ser controladores de agua?_

El mercenario torció la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Ha sido eso una referencia a Indiana Jones y lo de las serpientes?

 _Hoy has perdido, chico, pero no tiene por qué gustarte._

 **No hemos perdido nada. Cállate XXI.**

El sonido de algo cortando el aire a toda velocidad hizo que centrara su atención en lo que estaba pasando abajo. Ver la plataforma metálica flotante acercándose velozmente le hizo dar saltitos de emoción, palmeando con entusiasmo.

-¡Ha llegado la caballería, chicos!

 **Por fin un poco de acción.**

 _¿Creéis que estará nuestro querido capitán Ludwiiiiiig?_

-Espero que sí, le debemos una caja de bombones por lo de la última vez.- Sonrió Toni, mostrando todos los dientes.

 _Y Frrrrranciiiis._

 **A ese gabacho traidor podemos quemarle de colores.**

 _¡Yupiii!_

En el aire se había situado la plataforma metálica, elevada sobre los coches de policía. Y sobre ella, como si se trataran de los siete magníficos, estaban los perros de presa de la ciudad. Solo que no eran siete sino cinco. Pero el espíritu era el mismo.

La fuerza de ataque de élite, los defensores de los desfavorecidos, protectores de los inocentes y todas esas mierdas.

 _Presentaaaamos… ¡a la Fuerza! Tan, tan, taaaaaannn._

Toni soltó un grito entusiasmado al localizar no solo a Ludwig, sino también a Francis. Solo faltaba Arthur y la fiesta estaría completa.

 _¡Podemos hacer una entrada triunfal! ¡Aparecer entre las llamas!_

-Como la puta Danerys Targaryen.- Toni soltó una risa salvaje.

 **Un clásico. Solo que, ya sabes, la ropa, genio.**

-Sacrificaremos dramatismo por dignidad.- Concedió Toni, encendiendo sus manos a toda potencia, regodeándose en la sensación de anticipación que le recorría.

Se agazapó para coger impulso, saltando desde su azotea con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus músculos, consiguiendo agrandar el arco de movimiento gracias a la propulsión que le otorgaban las llamas que dirigía con sus manos. Recorrió el aire de la noche velozmente, como una saeta, cortando rápidamente el espacio que le separaba de los miembros de la Fuerza. Con un golpe seco, aterrizó ante ellos en la plataforma metálica.


	3. Toni y sus voces vs La Fuerza

Toni sonrió dulcemente ante las reacciones de sorpresa de los cinco Controladores. La mujer adoptó una pose defensiva, el hombre que no conocía dio un respingo. El capitán Ludwig apenas mostró un atisbo de miedo en su estoico rostro, pero Francis tragó saliva visiblemente. Y el quinto hombre…

-¡Vinny!- Exclamó el mercenario al reconocerle, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, juntando ambas manos sobre su corazón y fingiendo desfallecer.- ¡Oh, Vinny! ¡Pensábamos que te habías olvidado de miiiii! ¿Nos has echado de menos?- Preguntó en falsete, batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente.

-Puto lunático.- Gruñó el hombre rubio de pelo en punta, la cicatriz sobre su ceja retorciéndose al fruncir el ceño.

Toni le lanzó un beso.

 _¡Me encanta Vinny!_

-¡Y a mí! Es la cara de mala hostia, sabéis que tenemos debilidad por ella.- Repuso el mercenario, encarando a los controladores.- ¡Hola, chicos! se os ve fan-tás-ti-cos.- Exclamó, agitando una mano en dirección al resto.- Con toda la llegada a la acción, dispuestos a todo, y las poses tan trabajadas… ¿las ensayáis? ¡Me encantan! ¡en serio! ¡Fan número uno!- Hizo un ademán hacia ellos, gesticulando grandilocuentemente.- Aunque cuatro tíos y sólo una mujer, ¿qué fue de lo de la igualdad de género? Quiero haceros arder a todos lo mismo, no excluyo por sexos, razas, religiones o marcas de champú utilizadas.

 **No somos exigentes. Todos arden igual.**

 _Tal vez el champú influya…_

-Chst, XXI, no es el momento.- Acalló Toni, sin dejar de sonreír hacia los controladores.- Oh, Capitán, mi capitán.- Saludó teatralmente hacia Ludwig.- ¡Y mirad quién tenemos aquí!- Relamiéndose los labios se acercó en dos saltos a Francis, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia, aunque ninguno se movió para atacar. El controlador de aire francés parecía a punto de sufrir una aneurisma. Toni le pasó un brazo por los hombros en ademán amistoso.- ¡Francis! ¡Mon ami!- Imitó en un terrible acento parisino.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando no eras una puta rata traidora!- En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, el mercenario había sacado un cuchillo de su cinturón, moviéndose a la velocidad de un disparo para clavárselo al francés en la yugular.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Ludwig, alzando rápidamente su mano hacia el arma, que empezó a vibrar.

Con un siseo Toni se vio forzado a dejar caer el cuchillo al suelo justo antes de que perforara la piel del francés. El capitán alemán era un poderoso controlador de metal, cosa que el mercenario sabía de sobra. Si de verdad quisiera muerto a Francis no se habría molestado en usar un cuchillo. Era una advertencia.

 _¿Por qué no lo matamos yaaaa? ¡Quiero quemarle!_

 **Sería demasiado rápido. La rata se merece una lenta sesión.** La voz de XVI era viciosa.

-Y la tendrá.- Aceptó el mercenario con tono cantarín, clavando su mirada en los despavoridos ojos azules de Francis.- Lenta y larga. Pero ahora no.

 **¿Qué pretendes hacer? Por mucho que odie admitirlo, no podemos con todos. Tal vez con tres. Pero no los cinco.**

-No sabemos nada de esos dos.- Dijo Toni, señalando a la mujer y el hombre desconocidos. Los vio mirarle con expresiones de cautelosa incertidumbre, probablemente preguntándose con quién hablaba. El mercenario les dedicó una mueca burlona. Era divertido cuando aun no sabían qué esperar de él.

 **No es como si nadie supiese nunca que esperar de nosotros. Al fin y al cabo estás loco.**

 _¡Somos impredecibles! ¡Como los sabores de las grageas de Harry Potter!_

-Como las putas grageas.- Asintió Toni, disfrutando de las caras de desconcierto de los controladores desconocidos. De reojo vio a Ludwig llevar una mano a su comunicador.

Rápido como un látigo, el mercenario estaba en movimiento, las manos cerradas en puños encendidos, saltando por el aire, abalanzándose sobre el capitán y aprisionándole contra la plataforma de metal, una mano ardiendo a centímetros de su cara.

-Tsk. Ah, ah, ah, capitán.- Sermoneó Toni, con falsa dulzura.- No querríamos que nadie más se apuntase a nuestra fiesta privada, ¿verdad?

Bajo sus pies, sintió el metal de la plataforma vibrar y cambiar de forma, tratando de atacar al mercenario. Con un gruñido gutural, Toni movió las manos, aumentando el calor que producían, consiguiendo derretir los brazos de metal que intentaban alcanzarle. Sus puños brillaban, incandescentes, y el tono iba ascendiendo casi por todo su antebrazo. Las mangas de su camiseta habían empezado a chamuscarse.

 _Ohh, me gustaba esta camisa._ Comentó XXI tristemente.

 **Quema al Capitán. Lo merece. Ha arruinado nuestra ropa.**

-Pensé que no eras muy fan de esta camiseta.- Comentó Toni, sin apartar la mirada de Ludwig, que se esforzaba por ponerse en pie y alejarse del calor abrasador que el mercenario irradiaba.

 **La sacaste de la sección infantil.** Dijo XVI con tono neutro.

-¡Ei! ¡No es mi culpa si la de adultos es tan aburrida! Y si viene en mi talla es el destino.- Protestó Toni, poniendo un mohín e ignorando una vez más las miradas que notaba clavadas en él. ¿Tan raro era ver a alguien teniendo una conversación con sus voces?

-Carriedo.- Llamó entonces el capitán de la Fuerza con tono severo, haciendo que el mercenario dirigiese su atención hacia él de golpe, ignorando la discusión que XXI y XVI seguían manteniendo a cerca de su sentido de la moda.

-Ungh.- Gimió el mercenario, mordiéndose el labio provocativamente.- Sabes que me encanta cuando me llamas así, capitán. Mhm, tan dominante. Tómame.- Gritó Toni, echándose hacia delante con dramatismo.- Mi cuerpo es tuyo.

La expresión absolutamente escandalizada en el normalmente estoico rostro nunca dejaba de merecer la pena. Oyó una risa apenas disimulada tras de sí, y se giró para encontrar al controlador nuevo, tratando de ahogarla entre sus manos. Toni le dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Un novato! ¿Cómo no nos has presentado, Luddy?- Preguntó, llevándose una mano al pecho teatralmente, acercándose con paso predatorio a los otros cuatro componentes de la Fuerza.

-¡Soy Alfred Jones! Asegúrate de aprendértelo, porque te estaré pateando el culo hasta una celda de contención en cuanto el capitán de la orden.- Respondió el controlador rubio orgullosamente, hinchando el pecho, con una sonrisa creída en el rostro.

Toni le miró sin parpadear unos cuantos segundos.

 _Jijijijiji. Va de coña, ¿no?_

 **Jodido pipiolo.**

-Me encanta cuando están tan verdes.- Susurró el mercenario hacia Ludwig con ademán confidencial. El capitán parecía frustrado.

-Carriedo.- Repitió, e ignoró el largo gemido que Toni emitió en falsete, aunque la vena de su frente había empezado a hincharse.- Entrégate ahora y no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es. Te superamos en número, ni siquiera tú podrías ganar.

Toni chasqueó la lengua.

-Me subestimas, capitán. Creo que al menos puedo llevarme a tres conmigo.- Le dirigió una sonrisa sanguinaria al tal Alfred.- El imberbe incluido.

Ludwig ignoró el grito de protesta del controlador rubio, decidiendo confrontar al mercenario.

-Carriedo, cálmate.- Ordenó.- Has violado todas las advertencias pasadas, sabes que si volvías a poner pie en la ciudad vendríamos a por ti.

-¡Pero la oferta era tan buena, no pude resistir! En serio quería ese lanzallamas.- Se quejó Toni.- ¡Y os echaba tanto de menos! A ti, capi. Y a Vinny.- El susodicho dejó escapar un gruñido asqueado.- Pasamos tan buenos tiempos juntos en la Brigada…- Toni dejó que su tono se quedara en el aire, parpadeando con fuerza cuando le pareció vislumbrar una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Ignoró la alucinación, centrándose en el controlador de aire francés.- Y por supuesto a la rata traidora. Tenemos negocios que discutir, nosotros dos.- Francis tomó dos cautelosos pasos atrás.

 **Al menos alguien tiene la reacción adecuada.**

 _Me abuuuurrooooo. Meaburromeaburromeaburro. ¡Oh! Jejeje. mea-burro._

 **Oh, por dios. Mata a alguien de una vez y haz que se calle.**

Toni empezó a canturrear en voz baja. Tratando de ahogar el sonido de las voces.

-Antoine, mon ami.- Intervino con tono precavido Francis. Los ojos verde veneno relampaguearon en su dirección, causando que el rubio tragara saliva.- Vamos a mantener esto a un nivel civilizado, ¿oui?

Toni mordió el aire en su dirección, causando un seco chasquido con sus dientes. Francis pegó un respingo.

-El único motivo por el que no te he hecho arder como la puta Juana de Arco es porque sería demasiado misericordioso para ti, Franny.- Escupió el mercenario.

El novato, Alfred, parecía a punto de ponerse a vibrar con nerviosa impaciencia. La mujer desconocida aparentaba estar más calmada, observando el intercambio con curiosidad.

Realmente no fue muy sorprendente cuando el nuevo explotó, saltando hacia el mercenario con un grito.

Toni esquivó el ataque del rubio con un rápido movimiento, sin poder evitar alzar una ceja con incredulidad. Alfred cayó al otro lado de la plataforma golpeándola con el puño, causando una gran muesca en el metal. Por si el salto extremadamente potente para un humano normal no fuera una pista. Así que era un controlador físico. No estaba mal, como nueva adicción al equipo. Toni apostaría lago a que su reclutamiento había tenido algo que ver con el puto Arthur.

-¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Es un criminal! ¡Deberíamos arrestarlo ya, no darle conversación! ¡Voy a ponerte donde te mereces!- Gritó el joven controlador.

 _¿Este tío va en serio?_ XXI parecía seriamente chocado.

 **Me da una migraña con solo oírle. Odio a los que van de santurrones heroicos.**

 _Tú odias a todo el mundo, XVI. Eres un aguafiestas._

XVI bufó, de mal humor.

Toni compuso una mueca.

-Al menos esta reunión que tenemos montada se ha puesto algo más interesante.- Comentó.- Venga, rubitos, a mí.- Toni hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los cinco miembros de la Fuerza.

Por supuesto Alfred fue el primero en volver a atacar. Hablando de vehemencia.

Toni volvió a esquivar el gancho directo que el controlador físico intentó encajar. El mercenario chasqueó la lengua. Más le valía incapacitar al novato lo primero, antes de que se volviera molesto.

 **¿Incapacitar? ¿Quién somos ahora? ¿La Madre Teresa?**

 _¡Quémale, Toni! ¡Quémale, quémale! ¡Mátale!_

Con una risa salvaje, el mercenario saltó por encima del controlador, esquivando otro golpe, propulsándose con dos fuertes llamaradas. Antes de que a Alfred le diese tiempo a reorientarse, Toni lanzó una bola de fuego directa contra su pecho. El joven rubio cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y un alarido, las llamas azuladas engulléndole. La mujer desconocida se apresuró a su lado con un grito, tratando de apagar las llanas con la chaqueta de su uniforme.

 **Nadie nos falta al respeto.**

 _O nadie vive para contarlo, al menos_. Rió XXI.

Toni vibraba con la energía que sentía recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. La sensación era casi tóxica, envolviendo su mente en un estado de excitación superior a cualquier otra cosa que el mundo pudiera ofrecer.

El mercenario dejó escapar una carcajada feroz.

Al resto de la fuerza le faltó tiempo para reaccionar.

 **Ya era hora de que actuasen.**

-Y que lo digas, XVI.

Ludwig deformaba el metal de la plataforma para lanzar ataques contra él, coordinándose con Vincent, que gravitaba enormes fragmentos del suelo bajo la plataforma proyectándolos hacia Toni. Francis ayudaba a levitar dichos fragmentos, creando pequeños torbellinos de aire para aumentar su potencia.

 _Ugh. Es horrible cuando trabajan en equipo._

Toni rechinó los dientes, saltando por el aire para evitar que una roca del tamaño de una moto le partiese la cabeza. De verdad que odiaba a los jodidos controladores elementales. A los físicos también, pero los elementales eran los que le hacían querer hacer arder el mundo con ellos en él.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Vincent, hacia la mujer rubia desconocida, que seguía luchando por apagar el fuego que rodeaba a Alfred. Los alaridos agónicos del novato eran música para los oídos de Toni.- ¡Muévete a la izquierda!

La tal Emma obedeció sin dudar, permitiendo al controlador de tierra y a Francis mover un montón de arena sobre Alfred, extinguiendo las llamas.

 _¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Eso es trampa!_

 **Probablemente muera de todas formas. Pero han arruinado el espectáculo.**

 _¡Que os folle un pez, tramposos! ¡Cara-culos!_

 **Maduro, XXI, muy maduro.**

Toni noqueó brutalmente al controlador de aire francés mientras este aun seguía concentrado en Alfred.

 _Umh. Creo que lo has matado. ¿No queríamos reservarlo?_

 **Vivirá. La mujer es una controladora física de sanación. Mirad.**

Toni giró para comprobar que en efecto, Emma había colocado ambas manos sobre el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras humeantes de Alfred, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada.

 _Uf. ¿No vamos a conseguir matar a nadie hoy?_ Gimoteó XXI.

Vincent dirigió una nueva ronda de proyectiles hacia él, solo que les faltaba potencia sin el controlador de aire para ayudarle. Toni se permitió soltar una risa burlona mientras esquivaba sin esfuerzo. Sin tener los pies en la tierra Vinny estaba en clara desventaja.

-Eyeyey, Ricitos de oro, te veo en baja forma, como si tuvieses la cabeza en las nubes.- Se carcajeó el mercenario, lanzando llamadas que el controlador esquivó por los pelos.- Y hablando de color de pelo: ¿es eso lo que nos está separando aquí? ¿es ese el problema?- Inquirió Toni con ademán herido.- ¿Si me tiño puedo pertenecer al club? ¿rubio honorario o algo?

-Cállate.- Gruñó Vincent, optando por dirigir arena hacia los ojos de Toni. El mercenario no tuvo tiempo para esquivar, causándole una ceguera momentánea.

Y de repente Ludwig estaba sobre él, lanzando puñetazos contra su estómago. El capitán había controlado el metal para que envolviera sus manos. Toni se dobló por la mitad de dolor, puntos negros nublando su visión.

 **Hijo de puta.**

La mujer rubia, Emma, le asestó una patada en las rodillas, causando que el mercenario cayera al suelo de la plataforma, que Ludwig moldeó rápidamente para que aferrara sus piernas.

-Ya es suficiente. Vendrás con nosotros. Y responderás por tus crímenes, Carriedo. Además del continuado uso ilegal de tu poder como creante.- Proclamó con voz severa el capitán.

En su cabeza, XXI imitó en falsete la voz del controlador de metal, mientras XVI prometía sangre.

Resollando, Toni emitió una seca carcajada.

-Creo que voy a tener que declinar, capi.

-No estás en posición.- Recordó Emma, sus ojos verdes drenados por el esfuerzo de aplicar su sanación sobre dos miembros del equipo lo suficiente como para evitar peligro directo de muerte para ellos, pese a que ambos seguían inconscientes en el suelo.

-No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?- Inquirió el mercenario, dirigiendo a la controladora una sonrisa radiante.

Parecía que Emma estaba a punto de responder, cuando Vincent cortó antes de que tuviera ocasión.

-Deja a mi hermana en paz, Carriedo.

La cabeza del mercenario se giró violentamente en su dirección.

-¿Tu hermanita, Vinny? ¿Cómo no me habías hablado nunca de ella, con todos esos buenos ratos que pasamos juntos? ¿Te acuerdas? Porque yo desde luego me acuerdo de tener tu polla metida hasta la garganta, ¿no me digas que te has olvidado?- Se burló Toni, relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa maniaca.

 **Eso bastará.**

En efecto, Vincent se lanzó hacia delante, las manos cerradas en puños, dispuesto a partirle la cara. Ludwig se movió para detenerlo, agarrándole de los antebrazos desde atrás. Y fue más que suficiente distracción para Toni.

Con una risa demente aumentó el calor que irradiaban sus puños, derritiendo el metal que le apresaba. Antes de que al equipo maravilla le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Toni ya estaba propulsándose por el aire, trazando un arco hacia los edificios más cercanos, lejos de la plataforma metálica que se elevaba sobre los coches de policías y bomberos, sobre el caos de personas tratando de apagar el aun ardiente almacén.

-¡Disparad!- Rugió Ludwig.

Los miembros de la Fuerza y los agentes del suelo abrieron fuego contra el mercenario. Pero estaba claro que era a la desesperada, y Toni derritió las balas sin demasiado esfuerzo, aterrizando en el tejado de uno de los edificios.

 _Cuando se limitan a disparar es triste. ¿Por quién nos toman?_

 **Patético.**

La plataforma metálica no iba a poder alcanzarle. No con Francis incapacitado. Ludwig solo tenía suficiente fuerza como para levitarla, no moverla; no importaba lo absolutamente poderoso que fuese su control del metal. El aire no era su terreno.

Pero Emma podía conseguir despertar a Francis en cualquier momento, y Toni no pensaba quedarse ahí esperando.

Ludwig estaría llamando refuerzos, y el mercenario no podía lidiar con más miembros de la Fuerza cuando ya le superaban claramente en número.

 **Haz que no puedan seguirte.**

Toni vaciló. Podía sentir el poder en él, rozando los límites, ya empezaba a costarle pensar. Si utilizaba más podía perder la consciencia (mental, no física, su cuerpo seguiría funcionando). Y si eso volvía a pasar…

 **Aun podemos. Hazlo.**

 _¡Síiii! ¡Fuego de colores, Toni!_

 **Hazlo. Él aun no ha aparecido.**

 _¿Él? ¡NO! ¡Espera, no lo hagas! NONONONONO, ¡ÉL OTRA VEZ NO!_

 **Cállate, XXI, aun hay tiempo. Podemos hacerlo.**

Toni encendió su mano derecha, concentrándose en crear una esfera ardiente sobre su palma, contemplándola ensimismado.

 _¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas! ¡No quiero que vuelvan! ¡Sobre todo ÉL!_

 **Adelante.**

El mercenario concentró toda su energía en la enorme esfera de fuego, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas contra la plataforma metálica y los coches de bomberos y policías.

La explosión fue hermosa. Toni sonrió extasiado ante las llamas que envolvieron el lugar.

Apenas oía los gritos.

Estaba seguro de que al menos los miembros de la Fuerza habrían sobrevivido. Aunque tal vez no les habría dado tiempo de salvar a todos los civiles. El mercenario se centró en contemplar las lenguas de fuego y el humo negro, encogiéndose de hombros.

 _¡Es tan bonito!_ Exclamó XXI, al parecer olvidando su pánico anterior.

 **Precioso**.

-Q-qué… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué…?

Toni se giró bruscamente al oír esa voz, encontrándose cara a cara con una de sus alucinaciones.

 **¿Otra vez este?** Gruñó XVI en su cabeza. **Pensaba que nos habíamos librado de él.**

Se trataba de una versión idéntica de si mismo, pero con el pelo castaño más corto y cuidado. Sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos, tan llenos de inocente desamparo que Toni tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-N-no. E-es un s-sueño. Es u-un sueño.- Gimoteó la alucinación.- Yo no haría… y-yo nunca…- Tragó saliva, mirando hacia la explosión.

-Crece un par de huevos, ¿quieres?- Espetó Toni, furioso. Esta alucinación siempre conseguía incomodarle.

Su yo-inocente dio un respingo, poniéndose a lloriquear en silencio, sentándose en el suelo encogido sobre sí mismo. Toni rechinó los dientes.

Pensar costaba.

XXI y XVI hablaban cada vez más alto y su visión era demasiado brillante, demasiado roja. Le pareció ver de nuevo una sombra. Sacudió la cabeza.

XXI emitió un grito aterrorizado que perforó la mente del mercenario.

 _¡ES ÉL, ES ÉL, ES ÉL!_

La sombra estaba justo frente al lugar donde se erguía el mercenario.

Era un hombre, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por una sustancia negra y viscosa, como petróleo, que se pegaba a su forma como una segunda piel. De los lados de su cabeza salían cuernos de toro, enormes y afilados. Unas llamas rojas le envolvían, lamiendo la sustancia negra de su cuerpo, sin perturbarle.

Su otro-yo lloriqueó más fuerte desde el suelo.

Toni sintió el miedo presionarle la garganta. Un sudor frío se pegó a sus ropas. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

-No. No, no.- Murmuró, luchando contra la niebla en su cabeza.- No. Hoy no. Vete. ¡VETE!- Chilló el mercenario, golpeándose con fuerza la frente contra la pared más cercana.

La sombra del hombre ardiente onduló. Y de repente ya no estaba allí.

XXI gemía en su cabeza.

 _Te lo dije, te lo dije, ¡Dije que ÉL vendría! ¡Lo dije!_

XVI se mantuvo inusualmente callado.

Toni miró alrededor, presionándose los dedos con la herida que acababa de causarse en la frente, provocando una bienvenida oleada de dolor. La sangre re resbaló por el brazo.

Ya no había ni rastro de la alucinación idéntica a él lloriqueando en el suelo. Normalmente esos dos siempre desaparecían a la vez.

El mercenario contempló la sangre que empapaba sus dedos, reflexionando. La Fuerza no tardaría en reorganizarse. Con refuerzos. Y él no podía utilizar más su poder, a riesgo de perder el control.

 _¡Control!_ La risa de XXI era aún más maníaca que de normal, rozando la histeria absoluta. _¡Tú no tienes ningún tipo de control!_

Toni volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, acallando a la voz.

No había otra opción.

Tenía que esconderse.

¿Y dónde podía ocultarse? ¿Dónde no le buscarían?

El mercenario escaneó los edificios cercanos. Una sonrisa salvaje le iluminó el rostro.

* * *

 **Por recapitular, si a alguien le ayuda:**

 **Toni: Ilegal, Creante. Fuego.**

 **Ludwig: Controlador elemental. Metal.**

 **Francis: Controlador elemental. Aire.**

 **Vincent:** **Controlador elemental. Tierra.**

 **Emma:** **Controladora física. Sanadora.**

 **Alfred: Controlador físico.**


	4. El personaje anónimo que abrió la puerta

**Ei, estoy de vuelta. Es cortito, pero probablemente tenga el siguiente en breves.**

 **Gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios! Me alegro de que a alguien le esté gustando :_)**

 **Y sin más os presento a Lovi.**

* * *

Sinceramente, Lovino creía haber sufrido más que suficiente puto drama en su vida. Aunque fuese solo por el hecho haber nacido en la jodida locura de familia que le había tocado. Así que, en su opinión, nadie podría culparle cuando a los diecinueve años decidió que había tenido suficiente y se largó de casa sin mirar atrás.

Que tres años después siguiera viviendo en el mismo piso de mierda simplemente era triste. Como su actual existencia. Jodidamente triste.

Lovino se arrastró miserablemente hacia la diminuta cocina, deslizando sus pies enfundados en desgastadas zapatillas por la moqueta llena de manchas de origen cuestionable. El italiano puso una vieja cafetera al fuego, lanzado una mirada rápida al reloj con forma de tomate de la encimera. Las cinco de la mañana. Suspiró pesadamente. Tener insomnio era una putada, pero es como si fuera una novedad.

Con una última mirada de odio al reloj se dejó caer en el destartalado sofá del saloncito contiguo a la cocina.

Si pudiera dormir aunque fuera solo dos horas seguidas...

No estaba preparado para afrontar otro puto día con su jefe gritándole para que se apresurara con los pedidos. Porque su vida de mierda no estaría completa si no tuviera un trabajo de mierda también. Casi podía oír a su abuelo descojonándose de él en un rincón de su mente. El joven ahogó un grito de frustración contra uno de los cojines, aporreando el sofá con ganas.

No tardó en oír el sonido de la cafetera y se apresuró a retirarla del fuego, quemándose con las prisas y soltando el recipiente con un grito de dolor, enviándolo a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra su pie, desparramando el contenido. Lovino maldijo a gritos, saltando a la pata coja y conteniendo las lágrimas causadas por el golpe en el dedo meñique. El líquido ardiente había formado un charco a su alrededor y el italiano no pudo contener otra retahíla de insultos.

Oh, mierda. Doña Roseta, su vecina, siempre estaba quejándose del ruido que hacía. La vieja arpía parecía vivir alimentándose únicamente del sufrimiento de Lovino.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cruzando los dedos, el italiano empezó a contar los segundos, congelado en medio de su desastrosa cocina, rezando por que la bruja esa estuviese demasiado puesta de pastillas para dormir como para enterarse del escándalo en el piso de abajo.

Ni siquiera pasó un minuto antes de que escuchara los familiares golpes del bastón de la anciana.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido a estas horas, muchacho?- Se escucharon los gritos de doña Roseta, apenas ahogados por el fino hormigón entre ambos.- ¿Otra vez has tirado una estantería? ¡Crío inútil!

Lovino cerró firmemente la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes. La puta vieja iba a despertar a todo el vecindario, y por supuesto las culpas recaerían sobre él.

-¡Tranquila, señora Roseta! ¡Perdone señora Roseta!- Respondió el italiano, forzándose a contener el repertorio de insultos que amenazaban con escapar de su boca.

Podía sentir la irritación de su vecina, como un pulso en un rincón de su mente. Estaba acompañado por sentimientos de frustración y amargura, cosas que siempre acompañaban a la vieja, y una de sus marcas distintivas.

Lovino se mordió el labio con rabia. Odiaba su Control con todas sus fuerzas. ¿De qué servía poder manipular los sentimientos negativos de las personas? A parte de para complicarse la vida, claro. Dejó el latir de la irritación de la anciana en ese rincón de su mente, sin tocarla. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era potenciarla o algo. Tampoco era como si pudiera. La pulsera en su muñeca se aseguraba de ello. Si osaba utilizar su control, aunque fuese una pizca, alertaría al gobierno, y en dos segundos tendría a la Fuerza echando abajo su puerta.

Y su vida ya era los suficientemente horrible sin necesidad de pasarla en alguna prisión, muchas gracias.

Y luego la gente se preguntaba por qué Feliciano era el hermano adorable y simpático de los dos. Le había tocado la parte bonita del Control que compartían. Si Lovino podía influenciar y percibir las emociones negativas, su hermano pequeño lo hacía con las positivas. Una parte de él siempre se había cuestionado si sus personalidades dependían de sus respectivos Controles o si sus Controles eran una consecuencia directa de sus personalidades.

Fuera lo que fuera. Era una mierda monumental y a Lovino le había tocado la pajita corta en la vida.

Suspirando, el joven italiano cogió un puñado de servilletas, tratando de limpiar el suelo. Se agachó, recogiendo los empapados papeles y haciendo una bola, con una mueca. De reojo le pareció ver una cucaracha bajo la encimera. Inclinándose más pudo mirar perfectamente al insecto, que, por su tamaño, debía de gozar de una dieta bastante más generosa que la de Lovino.

-Es bueno saber que al menos alguien en esta jodida casa se pega la buena vida.- Gruñó el controlador mental hacia la cucaracha. El bicho continuó inmóvil, mirando en su dirección. Lovino suspiró profundamente, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos.- Y ahora estoy hablando con un puto bicho, como si mi familia necesitase más razones para mandarme a un jodido psicólogo.

El joven Vargas juraría que la cucaracha le dirigió una mirada cargada de lástima.

De repente, se oyeron dos golpes secos en la puerta del piso.

El italiano pegó un brinco, sobresaltado, resbalando con los restos de café sobre las baldosas y cayendo de culo al suelo.

Casi pudo imaginar a la cucaracha negando con la cabeza antes de desaparecer por un hueco del mueble.

Lovino trató de no darle vueltas al hecho de que se sintió ligeramente ofendido por ser abandonado por un insecto. Lo que le faltaba era crearse nuevos complejos basados en la imaginaria opinión de una puta cucaracha.

La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez con más insistencia.

El italiano dirigió una mirada al reloj, frunciendo el ceño. Apenas eran las cinco y media de la mañana. ¿Quién cojones podría ser a esa hora? O a cualquier hora en realidad. Lovino no recibía visitas. Nunca. No es como si tuviese amigos, y se había asegurado de que su familia no encontrase su dirección. Las únicas personas que llamaban a su puerta eran el cartero, la casera y los cobradores. Y nunca a las putas cinco de la mañana.

De ahí que la sorpresa de Lovino estuviese justificada.

Con cuidado, se levantó de los restos del charco de café, frotándose el culo, dolorido. Con una mueca miró sus ropas; sus calzoncillos habían visto mejores días, por no hablar de que estaban cubiertos de manchas oscuras de café que podían parecer cualquier otra cosa. Su vieja y agujereada camiseta de algún equipo de fútbol italiano era dos tallas grande por lo menos.

Lovino murmuró un "que le jodan" entre dientes, antes de lanzarse al sofá, dispuesto a ignorar las llamadas a la puerta.

Probablemente era la puta Doña Roseta, para quejarse.

Y simplemente no.

El italiano se repanchingó en el sofá, resacándose distraídamente la tripa.

La puerta volvió a sonar, casi con un ritmo. Y juraría que era alguna clase de versión de una canción de Disney.

Umh. Eso no sonaba para nada a la bruja de su vecina.

Tentativamente, Lovino se permitió relajar su mente, dejando que su poder se manifestase, sintiendo el pulso de las emociones de la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Por suerte, la pulsera solo podía percibir si utilizaba su control para influenciar la mente de otras personas, era imposible que detectara si estaba leyendo emociones sin actuar sobre ellas. Aunque Lovino estaba seguro de que al gobierno le encantaría poder evitar eso también. No vaya a ser que algún Ilegal pueda saber que internamente estás frustrado con tu vida de mierda o algo. Oh, no por dios. Pero claro, que un puto controlador elemental tuviese la capacidad de causar un jodido terremoto era absolutamente permisible.

Genial, ahora estaba empezando a sonar como su abuelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se centró en abrir su mente a las emociones del tipo.

El italiano tuvo que ahogar una exclamación.

Nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado con un torbellino como aquel. Lo extraño es que no podía distinguir claramente ninguna emoción por encima de otra. Era como si todas estuviesen luchando por alcanzar la superficie. Rabia cegadora, ira, dolor, un ansia sanguinaria que le dio escalofríos, amargura, tristeza desgarradora, odio, miedo, pánico absoluto, un frenesí maníaco, histeria… y algo que ni siquiera quiso analizar, una especie de locura pulsante, apenas contenida.

-Qué cojones.- Murmuró el joven, levantándose hacia la puerta, en la que los golpes imitando la cancioncilla continuaban.

Lovino miró la entrada a su piso con cautela, parado frente a ella, sin decidiese a abrir.

Todas esas emociones latían en un rincón de su mente, pero la persona al otro lado debía de estar experimentándolas a todo volumen. Tenía que ser desbordante.

Un ser humano que sentía todo eso al mismo tiempo y con tanta intensidad no podía estar cuerdo.

El italiano pausó un momento, el recuerdo de una mente similar hacía mucho tiempo asaltándole. Pero eso fue… Lovino sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la mirilla.

Al otro lado de su puerta, en el descansillo, había un joven sonriente.

El controlador mental se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. No era así como se había imaginado al dueño de esas emociones frenéticas.

El joven al otro lado no parecía tener más de veintitantos. De piel olivácea similar a la suya, suavemente bronceada, pelo castaño absolutamente revuelto y descuidado, con mechones sobre sus ojos, demasiado abiertos, de un verde que parecía más brillante de lo normal. Llevaba una camiseta con las mangas cortadas y un ridículo dibujito de tortugas en ella, como sacado de la sección infantil.

Lovino entrecerró los ojos.

Desde luego no conocía al tipo, y no iba a dejar a un (probablemente maniaco y psicópata) desconocido entrar.

Como leyéndole la mente, el desconocido clavó su mirada en Lovino a través de la mirilla. Una amplia sonrisa ocupó su cara.

-¡Hola!- Gritó desde el otro lado, agitando una mano.- ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? ¿Porfa? Puedo asegurarte que no voy a matarte ni nada.- Pausó un segundo, desviando la mirada, como si estuviese oyendo algo.- No, no vamos a hacerlo.- Gruñó, más bajo, y Lovino casi no le escuchó, pero sintió la irritación en la mente del otro elevarse por encima del remolino de emociones.- ¡Porque estamos siendo discretos, veintiuno!

Vale, estaba como una puta cabra. Pero con sus gritos iba a despertar a sus putos vecinos, y eso si que no.

-¡Chssssst!- Siseó Lovino, rogando por que el jodido loco le oyera a través de la puerta.- ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!- El desconocido se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.- No… ¡no puedes ir gritando por ahí, exigiendo que te dejen entrar en casas ajenas!- Farfulló el italiano.

El otro emitió un sonido de diversión.

-¿Habéis oído?- Una risita siguió a su comentario hacia nadie en particular, al parecer. Lovino se preguntó si llevaría un manos libres o algo. Probablemente se debía a que estaba puto loco y punto.- Ya, prioridades.- El tipo volvió a centrar su atención en la mirilla, su mirada clavada en Lovino, expresión seria.- Escucha, personaje anónimo y probablemente poco interesante que he elegido por causalidad: estoy llamando a esta lámina de madera a la que llamas puerta por educación… ¡Sí, educación, dieciséis, tengo de eso! Podría haberla reventado y entrado por la fuerza en cualquier momento, pero te estoy dando la posibilidad de abrirla tú, porque me han dicho que es una putada tener que repararlas. Así que… ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

De nuevo le dirigió una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Lovino se golpeó la frente con la puerta. Sinceramente; ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué tenían que tocarle todos los jodidos lunáticos del mundo? ¿No era suficiente con un abuelo megalomaniaco? El italiano continuó chocando la cabeza con la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. "Tap", "tap", "tap"¿Por qué? Simplemente por qué.

-Umh. ¿Señor anónimo?- Se oyó de pronto al otro lado. Lovino pausó sus golpes para volver a mirar por la mirilla.- No es que sepa mucho del comportamiento de la gente normal.- Emitió una risilla.- Pero eso de autolesionarse la cabeza es lo mío, y no creo que quieras tener mucho en común conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabías que era la cabeza?- Inquirió refunfuñando el italiano.

El tipo se limitó a volver a sonreír de lado a lado.

-¿Me vas a abrir ya? Porque tenemos un poco de prisa, y a veintiuno le caes bien, así que no querría matarte.

Lovino valoró sus opciones.

Y encontró que no tenía muchas.

Supuso que si iba a morir esa noche al menos sería interesante. Y no tendría que pagar el alquiler de varios meses que llevaba atrasados, lo que era una ventaja. Y si de verdad la palmaba su abuelo tendría que hacerse cargo de sus deudas, así que toma esa, viejo de mierda.

¿Y qué coño era un "veintiuno"?

Con un gruñido resignado, cuestionándose en qué punto estaba su vida que morir aparecía como ventajoso, abrió la puerta.


	5. Lovi-no es perfectamente normal

El joven loco psicópata desconocido le sonrió con ganas. Era más alto y atlético de lo que Lovino había creído, y sus ojos verde intenso tenían un brillo antinatural, que le hacía parecer preso de un frenesí extraño. Además, reparó en que las mangas de su camiseta no estaban cortadas, sino quemadas, de hecho aun parecían humear. Toda su ropa estaba manchada de hollín, y, por raro que sonase, el estado de sus prendas hizo que el italiano se sintiese menos avergonzado a cerca de sus propias pintas. La cara del tipo, también sucia, lucía un golpe de apariencia reciente en la frente. La sangre de la herida se había secado, pegando mechones de cabello castaño a su sien.

-¡Hola, persona normal y nada sospechosa!- Exclamó el joven, estrechando con ambas manos la del italiano, con mucho entusiasmo. Su piel ardía.- ¿Te importa que nos quedemos por aquí? No respondas, porque lo haremos igual y ya te he dicho que preferimos no matarte. Además no puedo hacer explosiones, así que tendríamos que eliminarte a mano, y ya sabes, puede ponerse un poco sucio, es mejor si lo evitamos, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta ni invitación se movió hacia el interior del piso, canturreando.

Lovino parpadeó.

Cerró la puerta y siguió a su "invitado".

Intentó no darle vueltas al echo de que el tipo no dejaba de cambiar entre primera persona del singular y tercera del plural. Nop. No iba a pensar cómo eso era un claro síntoma de que algo iba mal allí arriba. Al fin y al cabo ya lo sabía, solo tenía que atender al torbellino de emociones que palpitaban en su mente, ahora que estaba más cerca, aun más fuerte. Lovino se encontró mareado ante la intensidad, algo que no le pasaba desde que era un crío y aun estaba aprendiendo a bloquear esos sentimientos ajenos.

-Sí, claro, toma asiento, como en tu casa.- Musitó, observando como el desconocido se desplomaba sobre su sofá, suspirando satisfecho.- Uh… ¿Y cómo te llamas? Porque ya que parece que vas a quedarte por aquí...- Preguntó el italiano, en parte para distraerse en parte por pura curiosidad.

-¡Oh, qué mal educado por mi parte!- Exclamó el otro joven, saltando del sofá y volviendo a estrechar la mano de Lovino. Al parecer el concepto de espacio personal no significaba absolutamente nada para él.- ¡A callar, dieciséis, claro que puedo! ¡Me ofendes!- El hombre de ojos verdes había dejado de prestar atención al italiano, aparentemente enfrascado en una conversación consigo mismo y esos números, pero siguió agitando su mano. Se quedó callado un rato, para luego romper en una estruendosa carcajada.- Es verdad, te chocaría los cinco, pero… Nah, la original era mejor, odio el remake... ¡Cierto!- De pronto volvió a centrar toda su atención en Lovino.- Llámame Toni. Me llaman otras cosas, pero vamos a dejar ahí las presentaciones, a partir de la segunda cita me puedes llamar lo que quieras.- Guiñó un ojo al perplejo controlador.- ¡Chst! ¡No voy a presentarte! Ugh.- Agitando la cabeza, el tal Toni se dio un par de golpes en la frente.- ¡Silencio, veintiuno!

-Mhmmm. Yo soy Lovino.- Dijo al fin el italiano, aceptando por tercera vez el apretón de manos de Toni, que volvió a agarrarle con entusiasmo.- ¿Y qué es un veintiuno?

-¡Loviiiiinoo! ¡Qué original! Es como inventado. Lo-vi-no. Voy a llamarte Lovi.- El hombre puso su mano sobre la boca del italiano antes de que pudiera protestar. Lovino frunció el ceño y cruzó los ojos, tratando de mirar mal a su nueva mordaza. Que desprendía un calor para nada normal.- Lovi se queda. Y no es "un veintiuno".- Trazó unas comillas en el aire y emitió un bufido divertido.- Es XXI, ¿como los siglos? ¿números romanos?- Dibujó dos grandes X y un palito en el aire.- Y dice hola. También dice que le gusta tu pelo, y que le hace gracia ese rizo.- Señaló con una risilla un punto en el cabello del italiano.- Y XVI no saluda, pero no te lo tomes a mal, no le gusta nadie. Tampoco quiere matarte, así que yo lo consideraría una victoria.

-Así que XXI y XVI son…- Lovino le miró dubitativo.- ¿Voces?

-Ohhh, qué rápido lo has pillado, normalmente la gente se queda más tiempo dudando. Aunque nuestra reputación nos precede.- Soltó una carcajada y se quedó escuchando… a sus voces, supuso el italiano.- Sí, hoy ha sido divertido… Nah, ya volveremos a por Francis… Ya, bueno, esa última parte no ha sido tan buena, pero lo tengo bajo control… ¡SILENCIO!- El grito fue tan repentino que Lovino no pudo evitar pegar un bote. Notaba la rabia y el miedo a oleadas en Toni, sobrepasando la maraña emocional. Y de pronto, tan rápido como habían llegado, se fueron, volviendo a igualarse con el resto de emociones pugnando por liberarse. Toni le sonreía. Interiormente Lovino había empezado a llamarle loco Toni. Parecía apropiado.- Perdona. Odiamos a las alucinaciones, ha sido una noche larga.

-Uhuh.- Respondió el italiano elocuentemente, palideciendo un poco ante el exabrupto. Se volvió a plantear si no merecería más la pena tratar de saltar por la ventana que quedarse con Toni. Claro que era un octavo. Por otra parte siempre había querido probar eso del puenting.

Mientras tanto, el tío se había quedado mirando a Lovino fijamente, sin parpadear. Dar mal rollo se quedaba corto. Realmente no estaba haciendo mucho por ayudar a la causa de evitar un italiano estampado en el suelo de la calle. El controlador mental se aclaró la garganta en un despliegue de sutileza poco frecuente, tratando de espantar esos ojos verde veneno de su persona.

Su invitado sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, casi como un espasmo, sobresaltando a Lovino, que emitió un chillido ahogado, similar a un ratón siendo estrujado. Toni le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, acompañada por una expresión socarrona en esos inquietantes ojos suyos.

-Iba a decir que te estás tomando esto bastante bien.- Comentó el hombre, sin abandonar el gesto burlón.- Normalmente, cuando allanamos una casa lidiamos con gente histérica, o cabreada, o lloriqueante.- Torció la cabeza, como un pájaro curioso.- Algunos hasta preferirían tirarse por la ventana.- Uno de los ojos del italiano decidió que era un buen momento para sufrir un tic.- Así que XXI, XVI y yo hemos empezado un juego.- Lovino tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser muy fan de ese "juego".- Se llama "Adivinemos por qué la personita aburridamente normal no tiene miedo del malvado mercenario ensangrentado y humeante que ha irrumpido en su casa".- Definitivamente no era un fan, no. Sobre todo viendo la manera en la que la sonrisa de Toni se estrechó, y cómo un sentimiento de sospecha sobrepasó al resto de amalgama emocional. El italiano tragó saliva.

Debería haberlo visto venir. Nunca era buena idea abrir la puerta a nadie, de forma literal y metafórica. Especialmente alguien con pintas tan problemáticas como loco Toni. Eso le pasaba por romper su perfecta rutina de mierda. Ahora le iba a matar solo por no cumplir sus estándares de comportamiento "normal". Que tenía cojones viniendo de un mercenario psicópata. Lovino llevaba tres putos años dominando a la perfección la normalidad, podría decirse que tenía un doctorado en aparentar ser completamente normal… Di que si estaba dispuesto a abrir su casa a un jodido lunático sin pensárselo demasiado y seguirle la corriente, debía de haberse saltado alguna clase.

-Uh, en realidad te he abierto la puerta.- Se sintió obligado a comentar Lovino, notando el corazón en la garganta.- Y, mhm, ¿no es un nombre largo de cojones?

Los ojos del mercenario se abrieron en momentánea sorpresa, precediendo a una estruendosa carcajada.

-¡Cierto! Tienes razón, Lovi, es jodidamente largo. ¡Me gustas! ¡Tienes huevos!- Dicho esto volvió a despanzurrarse en el apolillado sofá de Lovino, estirándose como un gato, sin apartar la vista del italiano.- Pero eso no quita que vayamos a jugar… No, XXI, a eso no. Tal vez luego… Chst, estoy hablando. Vamos a llamarlo "Si mientes mueres". Bastante más corto, y pegadizo, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo convirtiéndose en un gran éxito entre los jóvenes. Ya sabes, a todo el mundo le gusta un poco de riesgo. Y a nadie le cae bien un mentiroso.

Esos ojos maniacos estaban clavados en los suyos, y Lovino empezaba a plantarse seriamente si no sería mejor esconderse con la cucaracha debajo de un mueble. Pero al parecer el psicópata al que había dejado colarse en su piso tenía otros planes. De un bote se había sentado en el suelo y agarraba de la mano al italiano, obligándole a agazaparse frente a él. Toni se sentó a lo indio y el controlador le imitó con un suspiro resignado, estirando su camiseta todo lo que pudo para ocultar sus calzoncillos sucios. Toni estaba sentado incómodamente cerca, casi podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo sobre su piel expuesta.

-Solo para que conste, estoy bastante cagado ahora mismo.- Confesó Lovino, tratando de controlar el puto tic en el ojo. Debía de estar pareciendo aun más perturbado que el loco Toni, con un ojo entrecerrándose sin parar como si hubiese entrado en bucle.

El psicópata con camiseta de tortuguitas soltó un resoplido, quitándole importancia con un ademán.

-¡Ey! No arruines nuestra diversión, va a ser una madrugada larga y yo no puedo dormir a no ser que me desmaye de agotamiento. Aun no estoy en ese punto. Así que.- Toni se revolvió en el sitio, ajustando su postura y enviando una sonrisa resplandeciente en dirección al italiano.- Yo voy primero. Veamos… vives en un piso más miserable que algunas de las celdas que he visitado, así que voy a arriesgarme y decir que tienes un trabajo de mierda. Probablemente una vida de mierda en general… ¡Ah, sí, cierto XVI! Llevas una pulserita regalo de nuestro querido gobierno, así que eres un Ilegal. Pero obviamente no puedes ser un Creante, porque, jeje, están locos, son inestables, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! Así que no estarías aquí en tu piso de mierda con tu pulserita de mierda y tu trabajo de mierda, sino sufriendo tortura en algún laboratorio del gobierno de seguridad máxima. O a la fuga. O escondiéndote en el piso de mierda de otro.- Una risilla histriónica siguió al comentario.- Así que eres un controlador mental. Y no pareces muy feliz, así que arriesgándome con el estereotipo diré que tu influencia emocional es negativa.- Hizo una pausa, escuchando a sus voces y riendo en voz baja, comentando algo demasiado suavemente como para que Lovino lo escuchara.- ¿Tenemos razón?

Bueno. Puta vida.

-Huh. ¿N-no?- El italiano alargó el monosílabo, poniendo una mueca.- ¿Para nada? ¿Soy normal? ¿Y jodidamente feliz?- Empezaba a odiar la vocecita aguda y dubitativa que se abría paso por su garganta, convirtiendo todo lo que decía en preguntas. Y al parecer el mercenario también, porque alzó una ceja escéptica. Lovino tragó saliva y suspiró.- Sí.

Loco Toni se puso a dar botes, aplaudiendo como un crío.

-¡Yuju! ¿Qué ganamos? ¿Qué creéis, chicos?... No, no podemos auto-regalarnos ese lanzallamas… Mhm, cierto.- El mercenario comenzó a tatarear una canción en español.- XVI dice que no mientes, Lo-vi-no. Así que yo gano la ronda y tú sigues vivo ¿No es genial?- El controlador asintió débilmente a la sonrisa resplandeciente que le dirigía.- Te toca. Adivina adivinanza.

-Tengo que… ¿decir cosas sobre ti?- Cuestionó Lovino, repasando internamente el razonamiento que le habían llevado a seguirle el rollo a un psicópata. ¿Qué decir para no ofender al mercenario peligroso?- Como por ejemplo… ehhh… ¿tienes una bonita nariz?

Fantástico, Lovino, sublime.

Seguro que ahora ya no quiere matarte.

Toni parpadeó. El italiano prestó atención a su lectura emocional, ansioso, pero no sacó nada por encima de la maraña, así que si había habido reacción no era negativa. Se preguntó qué leería su hermano en el mercenario, ¿serían sus emociones positivas tan desbordantes como las negativas? Parecía imposible, siendo tan potentes las que Lovino percibía.

-¡Ohhhhh!- Exclamó el peligroso asesino, llevándose las manos a las mejillas en un ademán exageradamente cohibido.- ¿Habéis oído? ¡Le gusta mi nariz! Sabes, me quitas un peso de encima, siempre he pensado que lo de que esté torcida fastidiaba mi sueño de convertirme en modelo profesional. Demasiados puñetazos. Uno no puede partirse la nariz tantas veces sin consecuencias, ¿qué puedo decir? A la gente le encanta confundir esta carita con un saco de boxeo…- De nuevo su mirada se desenfocó, escuchando esas voces en su cabeza.- Ya, es verdad, debemos ser el saco más vengativo del mundo… No, estoy bastante seguro de que al menos a uno le dejamos vivir… Ah. Bueno, entonces no. Aunque sigo pensando que si murió por causas ajenas a nosotros no cuenta… ¡Eh, Mortadelo y Filemón son un clásico!- Lovino decidió esperar pacientemente a que acabara su actual conversación consigo mismo.

Una parte de su cerebro estaba preocupada con el hecho de que casi seguro iba a ser despedido de su trabajo de mierda por no presentarse esa mañana. Seguramente, la excusa de "un mercenario loco se coló en mi casa y me retuvo prisionero jugando a las adivinanzas con amenaza de muerte", no iba a sentarle bien al imbécil de su jefe.

Le iban a despedir. ¿Y entonces cómo coño iba a pagar las putas facturas?

Siempre le quedaba la opción de unirse a las filas revolucionarias de su abuelo, volviendo a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Solo que preferiría que le arrancaran las uñas una a una, hirvieran en aceite, recitaran una tesis sobre economía en alemán y le mataran de hambre lentamente antes que hacer eso.

Lovino tenía su orgullo, gracias. Poco y por los suelos, pero algo le quedaba.

El italiano volvió en sí mismo cuando se encontró con una mano agitándose frente a sus ojos.

-¿… cojones?- Farfulló.

-¡Hola de vuelta, Lovi! ¡Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido!

Lovino pestañeó en dirección a su psicótico invitado.

-Uh. No. ¿A dónde coño me iba a ir, de todas formas?- Refunfuñó.

El mercenario le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-Al parecer no soy el único que se queda atrapado en su cabeza, ¿mhm?- Soltó una risa cruda, volviendo a centrarse en sus voces.- No, XXI, estoy seguro de que no es como nosotros... Pft. Dudo que alguien más os tenga... Eres tú el que se ofende, yo no he dicho nada... Ni siquiera Ivan os tiene perforándole el cerebro... Ya, supongo que eso es peor.- Lovino empezaba a ponerse nervioso con no poder escuchar el otro lado de la conversación. Y todas esas pausas le ponían en tensión. Si no fuera porque tenía la sensación de que el mercenario no dudaría en matarle, ya le habría interrumpido. Siendo ese el caso, suspiró y se entretuvo toqueteando su camiseta agujereada.- ...Hace mucho que no le vemos, por cierto.- De pronto volvió a centrarse en el italiano. Lovino no estaba seguro de si lo prefería a ser ignorado.- Ah, sí, está vez somos nosotros los que le hemos dejado fuera... Perdónanos, Lovi. Ya sabes.- Se dio golpecitos en la sien.- A XXI le gusta ser el centro de atención. Está empeñado en que si grita mucho le oirás. Je.

Sin previo aviso, el mercenario se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Lovino estuvo seguro de que oyó su cráneo fracturándose.

El italiano no pudo contener un respingo, inhalando aire con brusquedad.

Loco Toni se volvió a erguir como si nada, un hilo de sangre resbalando por su frente.

-¿Q-qué...?- Tartamudeó el controlador.

-Ah, no te preocupes Lovi. Ya te he dicho que lo de auto lastimarse es cosa nuestra. Y XXI está particularmente molesto esta noche.- Agitó una mano como para quitarle importancia.- En fin. Volviendo a nuestro juego.- Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, tan amplia que dejó al descubierto la ausencia de una de sus muelas.- Hemos votado, y somos dos a uno en contra de que el comentario sobre mi nariz cuente. Así que te toca otra vez. Y esperamos un poco más de esfuerzo por tu parte, Lovinito.


	6. Cuando la Fuerza llama

**Ei, aquí vuelvo. Y con un capítulo relativamente largo, increíble.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar comentarios, favoritos y follows! Ya sabéis cómo motiva eso (;**

 **Narra Lovi y después** **Toni, porque es la única manera de saber qué pasa con XVI y XXI. Creo que haré esto más a menudo.**

* * *

El italiano tragó saliva, tratando de desviar su mirada de el moratón de apariencia dolorosa que se estaba formando en la frente de Toni.

¿Qué podía decir para no cabrear al voluble allanador de moradas?

-Tú... ¿Por tu acento eres latino?- Mierda. Eso había sonado mucho más dubitativo y débil de lo que había planeado. Se aclaró la garganta.- Español, mexicano o algo.- El mercenario alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, animándole a continuar con un gesto.- Aunque apenas se nota, así que llevas mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Hablas con unas... voces, y no paras de amenazar con matarme, así que voy a jugármela y decir que no eres del todo estable. Más bien inestable de cojones.- Lovino se estaba animando demasiado, pero ahora que había empezado no podía parar.- Y puedo notar tus emociones. Son... caos. No sé ni cómo coño puedes funcionar, quiero decir, tienen que estar ahogándote. Ni siquiera el caso de loquero que es mi abuelo siente así de intenso, y menos veinte cosas distintas y contradictorias a la vez. Y eso son sólo las que puedo leer en la puta superficie. Sólo recuerdo a una persona con emociones así de abrumadoras, fue hace una jodida pila de años, y era un...

En ese momento su cerebro volvió a conectarse con su boca y Lovino se interrumpió atropelladamente.

Demasiado tarde.

Toni se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos veneno clavados en él con una expresión solo clasificable como peligrosa.

-¿Un qué? ¿Qué es lo que era esa persona que aterrorizó tanto a mi querido Lovi? ¿Qué había en su malvada y loca cabecita?- El italiano no respondió, mordiéndose la lengua.- Déjame adivinar: caos.- El mercenario soltó una carcajada demente, algo salvaje en su gesto.- ¡Un Creante! ¡Un Ilegal de los malos de verdad! Seguro que te causó pesadillas, ¿no? Te hizo temblar y querer abrazar a mamá. ¡El monstruo de debajo de la cama hecho real! Y el pobre Lovinito podía ver el interior de la fea mente del Coco.

-Sólo que mamá nunca tuvo la puta decencia de estar presente y el Coco siempre fue más bien papá.- Cortó Lovino sin saber bien qué le llevaba a compartir eso con el maniaco que acababa de casi admitir ser un Creante. Quiso abofetearse nada más darse cuenta de lo que había escapado de su boca.

Toni se quedó callado al momento, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y una expresión casi vulnerable en su rostro.

Lovino había estado demasiado enfrascado en sus propias emociones como para leer las del mercenario, pero tras su declaración se permitió volver a sentirlas, levantando las murallas mentales que había firmado para impedir que le asaltasen.

Nada más hacerlo tuvo que tragar saliva y forzarse a mantenerse en pie. De nuevo el caos amenazaba con sobrepasarle.

Volvía a ser difícil percibir una emoción por encima de las otras. Tuvo que centrarse hasta el punto de que utilizó su poder más que en los últimos tres años, llegando a dudar si activaría la pulsera.

Lo que consiguió distinguir le sorprendió: nerviosismo. Estaba casi seguro de que era eso, acompañado por algo de pánico y... ¿culpa? ¿arrepentimiento?

-Lo siento.- Borboteó repentinamente Toni, sobresaltando al italiano, que se quedó parpadeando sin saber cómo reaccionar, relajando su control.

Lovino se quedó mirando la mueca nerviosa del mercenario, dudando a cerca de qué contestar para relajar la extraña tensión que amenazaba con romper la dinámica que habían tenido hasta ese momento.

-Yo... Uh. No es nada. Olvídalo. No quería soltar mi mierda en plan víctima ni nada. Finjamos que no ha pasado. Volvamos al rollo mercenario despiadado e inestable y personita patética y anónima.

Toni torció la cabeza confundido, como preguntándose a cerca del comportamiento del italiano.

-Mhm. Pero ya no lo eres, ¿verdad? Una personita anónima. Eres Lovi.- Su tono volvía a ser jocoso. Lovino se encontró suspirando aliviado ante el regreso de la familiar locura despreocupada y aterradora del mercenario. Lo que le hizo preguntarse qué cojones estaba mal en su cabeza.- Y XVI dice que pasas la ronda. Aunque muy justo, porque latino es una palabra amplia y no has llegado a decir mucho más que lo obvio. ¡Somos inestables! ¡Sorpresa!- Rió con ganas, pausando para hablar con sus voces en susurros antes de volver a un volumen normal.- Pero hemos decidido compartir contigo otra verdad, por la que nos has dado gratis.- Extendió los brazos dramáticamente - Sí que soy un Creante. Un peligroso e incontrolable Creante con una orden de busca y captura sobre mi cabeza... No XXI, no veo el parecido con Robin Hood... Je, es verdad, como un pirata.

Toni se enfrascó en una conversación con XXI y XVI en voz baja, mientras Lovino desconectaba para procesar lo que su visitante acababa de confirmar.

Un Creante.

Un puto Creante.

Una mente jodida hasta su límite, con más agujeros que un queso gruyer.

Eso explicaba el caos que percibía con su control. Y el parecido con ese otro Creante de hacía tantos años, uno de los peligrosos aliados de su abuelo que les visitó brevemente. Lovino recordaba el dolor de cabeza que tanto él como su hermano adquirieron por estar en la mera presencia del Ilegal. Fue abrumador. De niño creyó que le iba a explotar el cerebro. Que su abuelo les expusiera deliberadamente a algo así siendo tan pequeños solo demostraba su más que cuestionable tutelaje hacia sus nietos.

Al menos ahora Lovino no se sentía morir solo por estar cerca de un Creante.

Hablando del cual, se encontraba silbando entre dientes "la vida pirata es la vida mejor", haciendo pequeñas pausas, en las que el controlador imaginó que sus voces interrumpían. Al parecer era un dueto con XXI, por lo que captó.

Lovino se encontró deseando poder oír cómo sonarían en conjunto.

Por mucho que se exprimió la cabeza no consiguió recordar si aquel otro Creante de su infancia había oído voces. Sí que sabía que su abuelo les advirtió en contra de iniciar conversación con él. De hecho les prohibió hasta mirar mucho rato en su dirección, explicando que su invitado era un hombre "psicológicamente enfermo"; eso fue lo más parecido a preocupación por su bienestar que Rómulo manifestó. Lovino recordaba observar en la distancia al intimidante y estoico Creante, cuyos ojos inquietos siempre parecían mirar más allá de todo, como a algo que no estaba allí.

Contemplando ahora a Toni y comparándolo con aquel Creante, podía ver similitudes en la manera en la que su mirada era demasiado intensa, maniaca. Los ojos excesivamente abiertos, febriles. Y nunca quietos.

Y había algo en la forma en la que se comportaba, como preso de una energía frenética. Incluso estando sentado parecía vibrar.

-¿O sea que los dos somos Ilegales?- Se encontró preguntando Lovino, rompiendo el canturreo del mercenario.

Fantástico. Ahora parecía que buscaba desesperadamente puntos en común con el psicópata.

Al parecer su sentido común le había sacado el dedo y había decidido saltar por la ventana haciendo un doble tirabuzón.

Toni le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Yup! Aunque si te consuela, puestos a ser Ilegales yo soy mucho más Ilegal que tú. Soy como supra-Ilegal. Mega-ultra-súper-Ilegal. El Ilegal de los Ilegales. Ilegalísimo. Ileguérrimo. Jeje.

-Uhm. ¿Y qué cojones, si no te importa, estás haciendo aquí en mi salón?

-Ah, no.- Sermoneó el Creante agitando un dedo.- Ahora me toca turno a mí. Mmmmmm.- Toni entrecerró los ojos y el italiano se tensó como la cuerda de un arco.- ¡Ah, lo tengo! ¡Eres virgen!

Lovino se atragantó con su saliva. Notó un fiero rubor ascendiéndole desde la garganta a toda la cara. Sabía que su rostro debía parecer un feo patchwork de manchas rojizas.

-¿Qué? Uh. No.- Farfulló el controlador.- Tú eres virgen.- Qué.- O sea no. Tú no. ¿Yo? Mm… ¿Quieres sobras de pasta? Debe ser hora del puto desayuno ya, o qué cojones, joder.- Se puso a mirar hacia la cocina con aire inquieto.

-Vamos a contaaar mentiras, vamos a contaaar mentiras tralalá.- Tarareó Toni, al parecer muy entretenido. Lovino estaba seguro de que si Feliciano estuviese allí percibiría profunda diversión.- Puedo explicarte mi brillante deducción, si quieres.

-No. No. Gracias. ¿Podemos centrarnos un momento, por favor?- Exclamó el frustrado controlador.- Pensaba que esto era un puto juego de vida o muerte, joder. ¿Cuándo se ha convertido la ruleta rusa mortalmente peligrosa en un juego de adolescentes? ¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

Toni se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he especificado qué tipo de verdades. Y he pensado que percibir solo las emociones negativas de una persona, sobre todo durante el...

-Yayaya.- Interrumpió precipitadamente Lovino.- En serio no hace falta la explicación.

-... Sexo, es normal que no te ponga mucho.- Prosiguió el Creante como si no hubiese hablado.- Y sinceramente, desprendes oleadas de frustración. Sexual entre otras. No necesitamos ser controladores mentales para verlo.

El italiano estaba seguro de que ese instante, en ese justo momento, era el punto álgido en el absurdo surrealista que componía su entera existencia.

El puto mercenario demente que se había colado en su casa estaba juzgándole a él por su piso de mierda, su trabajo de mierda, su vida de mierda y ahora, por sus experiencias sexuales de mierda.

Y cuando piensas que ya no puede ir a peor, el día te sorprende con aún más mierda.

En ese caso personificada por su puerta siendo aporreada una vez más.

Toni y Lovino compartieron una mirada, sobresaltada en caso del controlador y excitada en caso del puto loco, antes de girarse ambos hacia la procedencia del sonido.

Una voz severa se dejó oír en el interior de la vivienda, llegando claramente a través de la dichosa puerta.

-¿Lovino Vargas? ¡Es la Fuerza! ¡Abra inmediatamente!

* * *

 _Pfffft. Ya la has cagado. Jijijijiji._

 **Te dije que nos encontrarían.**

-Callaos.- Siseó Toni, escaneando rápidamente el cochambroso salón, ignorando los gritos al otro lado de la puerta y al controlador congelado en el suelo con expresión de absoluta miseria.

 _¿Cómo puede Lovinito vivir en este vertedero?_

 **Deja de llamar Lovinito a ese controlador. Si les pones nombres les coges cariño. Y si les coges cariño luego te cuesta dejar que Toni les mate.**

 _¡Oh, pero es tan adorable! ¡Mira esa carita!_

Toni no pudo evitar dedicar una mirada de reojo al personajito, incentivado por XXI.

Lo cierto es que no era gran cosa. Bajito y esmirriado, con un tono de piel característico del mediterráneo, pero emparejado con una palidez poco saludable. Amplias ojeras bajo unos expresivos ojos color ámbar, animadas cejas en constante movimiento, pelo oscuro ligeramente rojizo y lacio, tapando parte de su cara de complexión fina.

 **El crío parece que no ha comido en un mes. Y que lleva sin ver la luz del sol años.**

 _Y esos ojazos._ Continuó XXI con tono soñador, sin prestar atención a XVI.

-¡Lovino Vargas! ¡Abra la puerta, es una orden! ¡Registro obligatorio! ¡Hay un peligroso fugitivo en la zona! ¡Solo es rutinario, señor Vargas!- Gritaron de nuevo al otro lado de la puerta. El aludido dio un bote y se encogió sobre sí mismo, murmurando algo a cerca del absurdo y de la mierda y de su vida.

 **Debemos centrarnos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

-Mmmmm.- Murmuró Toni, su mente analizando todas las posibilidades. Esconderse en ese piso minúsculo no parecía una opción. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre el controlador mental. Una lenta sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara.- Lovi, ven. Vas a ser mi rehén.

-¿Q-qué? ¡N-ni de c-coña!- Tartamudeó Lovi, tomado por sorpresa.- ¡Chúpamela!- Añadió, en lo que Toni supuso que era su mejor intento de sonar desafiante.

El mercenario le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, bajando sus ojos hacia la entrepierna del controlador.

-¿Ahora en este instante o…?

Lovino emitió una serie de sonidos estrangulados mezclados con insultos.

 _Es tan mono cuando se sonroja. ¡Como un tomatito!_

 **Parece que tiene un caso grave de sarampión en la cara.**

Por lo que el mercenario había observado en las horas (¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese piso?) que habían pasado juntos, la boca del controlador tendía a correr por delante de su cabeza. Toni podía sentirse identificado.

 _Jijiji. Nos lo dicen mucho, ¿verdad?_

 **Pero nadie protesta cuando ponemos a trabajar esta misma boca en ciertas otras áreas.**

 _Toni da unas mamadas que te cagas._

 **No seas vulgar, XXI.**

 _¡Eh! ¡No vayas de mojigato ahora!_ Toni casi podía escuchar el mohín en la voz de XXI. _Tú eres el peor de los tres._

-Punto para XXI.- Asintió Toni, observando como el hombrecillo todavía parecía estar buscando sus palabras. Bueno, el mercenario nunca había sido conocido por su paciencia.

-T-tú…-Farfullaba el controlador.- ¡AH!... ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!- Exclamó el sorprendido joven cuando sin previo aviso Toni se echó sobre el, retorciéndoles de forma que él quedase tras Lovino, un brazo firmemente apretado contra su cuello, restringiendo sus movimientos. Con la otra mano jugueteó con una de sus dagas, acercándola peligrosamente hacia el frenético corazón de Lovi.

-¿Vargas? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro con usted?- Gritaron al otro lado.- ¡Es un crimen dar cobijo a un Ilegal no registrado, bajo pena de prisión! ¡Señor Vargas! ¡Abra la puerta, último aviso!

Se acababa el tiempo.

Toni chasqueó la lengua y rozó con sus labios el cuello del controlador, sonriendo al notar la respiración agitada y la retahíla de insultos que no dejaban de abandonar la boca del otro.

-Sssshh. Escucha, Lovi, porque solo voy a decir esto una vez: si te resistes o haces un solo sonido más fuerte de lo que yo considere como adecuado adiós.- Susurró en su oreja, moviéndoles sin mucho esfuerzo hacia la ventana que sabía que daba a la escalera de incendios.

 _¡Lo pintaremos todo de rojo!_ XXI pareció caer entonces en la cuenta de quién estaban amenazando y cortó su usual tatareo alegre característico de cuando mencionaban matar. ¡ _Oh, pero con mi Lovi noooo!_ Gritó en la mente de Toni. _Es demasiado precioso para quemarlo. Nononono._

 **XXI. Silencio con tus chorradas.**

 _¡Nononono!_

-¿Capichi?- Concluyó Toni, ignorando a su voces y tratando de imitar al Padrino.

-E-es capisci, y sí, ho capito.- Raspó el controlador, la voz estrangulada por la presión en su cuello.

 _¡Ohh! ¡Pero si es italiano! ¡Mi mejor sueño húmedo hecho una personita adorable y respondona! ¡Matadme aquí mismo!_ Dramatizó la voz.

 **Sería un placer.** Refunfuñó XVI con tono oscuro. **Justo después de cargarnos a este crío irrespetuoso.**

-Relaja, XVI. No vamos a matar a nadie si podemos evitarlo. Y sabes que a XXI es imposible, lo hemos intentado.- Toni siguió dirigiéndoles hacia la escalera, disponiéndose a obligar a Lovino a saltar por la ventana a la estructura metálica

 **No por falta de ganas.** Murmuró XVI, pero parecía resignado.

 _¡Eh! ¡Me queréis, no mintáis! ¿Qué haríais sin mí?_

 **Se me ocurren infinitas posibilidades. Probablemente habríamos conquistado el mundo a estas alturas, si solo fuésemos Toni y yo.**

 _Pft. No sé por qué lo dices, como si yo os distraje- ¡Oh, dios, mira ese maravilloso culo!_ Gritó de pronto XXI, cuando el italiano tuvo que doblarse para pasar la ventana. _¡Mamma mia!_ Empezó a emitir silbidos y aullidos mentales, como un lobo de dibujos animados.

Toni compuso una mueca, tratando de acallar el volumen de la voz, pero soltó una carcajada igualmente, disfrutando de la vista. Si algo había que reconocerle a XXI era su gusto respecto a culos.

-Eh, oye, mi cara está aquí arriba, gracias.- Interrumpió un azorado Lovino, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras luchaba por pasar las piernas al otro lado de la ventana.

-¡Vamos a echar la puerta abajo!- Exclamó la Fuerza desde fuera. El italiano pegó un bote, tropezando y cayendo en la escalera de incendios.

 **Ya iba siendo hora**. Bufó XVI.

 _Jeje. Asustadizo nuestro Lovi, ¿mhm?_

Toni saltó ágilmente al otro lado, aterrizando con facilidad junto al italiano desplomado sobre un escalón, que mascullaba algo a cerca de "locos injustamente gráciles".

-¡Arriba, Lovi! ¡Nos espera un viaje agitado!- Proclamó alegremente el mercenario, tendiendo una mano al controlador, que la tomó con cautela, incorporándose. Se empezaban a oír fuertes golpes en la puerta. No tardarían en entrar.

-¿A-a dónde vamos?

-A un lugar seguro… para ti y para mí.- Contestó Toni, tirando de Lovino para que descendiera los escalones a todo correr. El mercenario escaneó el callejón en el que la escalera desembocaba. No tenían tiempo.- Voy a presentarte a unos amigos.- De reojo vio la cara de incertidumbre del italiano.- ¡No te preocupes Lovi! ¡Todos son como nosotros!

-¿Cómo nosotros?

-Parias. Despojos de la sociedad. Marginados. Ilegales. Fugitivos. Todo el lote.

 **Un Ford, enfrente de ese club. Tenemos unos cinco minutos antes de que la Fuerza esté en la escalera.**

-Perfecto.- Murmuró Toni.

-¡No puedes raptarme!

El mercenario arrastró a Lovi hacia el coche aparcado frente al club, ignorando sus protestas.

 **Sabemos hacer un puente a este modelo, ¿no?**

 _¡Pan comido!_

Toni no se entretuvo, permitiendo algo de su poder manifestarse de nuevo, en pequeña cantidad, derritiendo el cierre del coche.

-Adelante, caballero.- Sonrió hacia el boquiabierto controlador, con tono burlón, abriendo una puerta. Toni se deslizó hasta el asiento del conductor, observando como el italiano se había quedado congelado, sin entrar. Chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

 **No tenemos tiempo para esto. Déjale aquí. O mejor, mátale, así no dejamos testigos.** Pero incluso XVI no sonaba particularmente feliz con esa opción.

 _¡No podemos dejar al pobre Lovi! ¡Es tan desgraciado en su vida mediocre! ¡Podemos enseñarle a vivir de verdad!_

 **Va a retrasarnos.**

 _¡No podemos dejarle!_

 **Tú solo quieres follártelo.**

 _Bueno, eso también, has visto ese culito jejeje. ¡Pero es nuestro deber salvarle! ¡Es lo correcto!_

 **¿Desde cuando eso nos importa una puta mierda?**

 _Nunca. Pero... Lovi._

 **… Podría sernos útil. Es un controlador mental.**

Toni suspiró, frotándose la frente con irritación.

-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo?

 _¡Síííí!_

 **Mhm.**

El mercenario encaró al italiano, dedicándole una mirada intensa.

-¿De verdad prefieres quedarte a explicar a la Fuerza por qué no abrías?- Antes de que Lovino pudiese abrir la boca para responder, Toni continuó.- E imagina que se tragan lo que sea que les cuentes. ¿En serio quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en tu piso de mierda, con tu misma rutina de mierda, día tras día aguantado tu curro de mierda?

-Y-yo…

-¿Quieres despertar cada mañana preguntándote lo que podría haber sido? ¿No quieres, por una vez, vivir el momento y que le jodan a todo lo demás? ¿O prefieres ser controlado por otros, dejar que otros dicten tu vida, llevar esa pulserita para siempre como si fueses ganado? ¿Quieres ser otra oveja?- El italiano tragó saliva visiblemente, su nuez siguiendo el movimiento. Toni clavó sus ojos verde veneno en los de color ámbar.- Ven, y arde conmigo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Lovino entró en el coche.

…

 _Guao. Qué discurso más de puta madre, Toni._

 **Hasta yo me iría contigo.**


	7. El propietario del Viejo Fritz

**Debo de estar en racha, otro capítulo larguito. Y presentando ni más ni menos que a Gilbert.**

 **Mil gracias, fieles y nuevos comentaristas :_) Ya sabéis que me dais la vida.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

La vida de Gilbert podía describirse con una sola frase: Hakuna matata.

Vive y deja vivir.

Paz y amor, hermano.

Mh, eso habían sido más de una. Y probablemente poca gente las consideraría ciertas, teniendo en cuenta que había hecho negocio precisamente de no dejar vivir a ciertas personitas.

Detalles.

Vale, regentaba un Club más que cuestionable, cuya principal inversión estaba en el negocio de los crímenes por dinero, véase trabajo de mercenarios. Bueno, ¿y qué? Cada cual sobrevive como puede y como consigue ganar pasta.

Y ser un humano normal en una sociedad en la que el 60% de las personas poseían poderes sobrenaturales, era jodido. Uno tenía que buscarse la vida y no morir por el camino.

Así que había que echarle huevos e imaginación. Especialmente huevos.

Al menos ningún día era aburrido.

-Espera, entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que el muy gilipollas te metió mano?- Gilbert soltó una risotada, sirviéndose otra bebida y pasando la botella a su acompañante, Elizabeta, una mujer morena, de cuerpo casi masculino, larga melena caoba y rasgos dulces que podían llevar a mucha gente a hacerse una idea equivocada. Eliza era muchas cosas, pero dulce e indefensa no era una de ellas.

-Como te lo cuento.- Asintió la mercenaria de ascendencia húngara, pegando un largo trago a su vaso.- Así que voy y le digo: "Escucha, hijo de perra, o te guardas esa zarpa para ti o te la corto".

-¿La mano o la polla?- Preguntó Gilbert con una sonrisa afilada que sabía que solía provocar escalofríos a la gente. Su albinismo y el color casi rubí de sus ojos ayudaban. Eliza, por supuesto, ni se inmutó, captando su diversión con una sonrisa cómplice por su parte.

-Resultó que ambas, porque el muy imbécil no hizo caso.

El propietario del Club "Viejo Fritz", soltó una estruendosa carcajada, llegando a tener que secarse las lágrimas de su ataque de risa. Eliza ajustó su chupa de cuero y siguió bebiendo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Eh, Gilbert. Dos tipos a la entrada arriba, quieren verte.

El albino se giró en dirección de uno de sus empleados, que señalaba la trampilla sobre ellos con semblante aburrido.

Por supuesto el Club "Viejo Fritz" no era un garito cualquiera. Su tapadera, a nivel de suelo era un tugurio normal, un bar de mala muerte con gente algo cuestionable, pero aparentemente legal.

Ah, pero bajo el suelo, en un sótano oculto, se encontraba el verdadero espíritu del "Viejo Fritz"… que realmente era otro tugurio aun de más mala muerte, si lo pensabas. Pero la gracia estaba en que todo tipo de gente era bienvenida... que venía a ser aun más cuestionable: Ilegales, fugitivos, convictos. Creantes. La peor calaña sobre la faz de la tierra. Y por supuesto el auténtico negocio, el de mercenarios, se llevaba desde ahí.

La brillante idea de esconder un segundo club, ilegal, se le había ocurrido al ver una de esas películas de gánsteres de la época de la Ley Seca. Sí, Gilbert era un genio y la historia era asombrosa.

Dicho esto, solo una selecta clientela sabía del "sótano".

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse…

-Te voy a tener que privar de mi genial compañía, Eliza.- Dijo Gilbert, levantándose de la mesa y arreglando la americana de su traje.

La mercenaria respondió enseñándole el dedo del medio sin apartar su atención de su bebida.

Gilbert ascendió la escalinata hacia la trampilla que conducía al nivel superior, contemplando con expresión satisfecha su Club subterráneo. Hoy no había mucha gente, pero aun era muy pronto. O muy tarde según lo miraras. Debían de ser las nueve de la mañana. Un par de habituales en las mesas y la barra, incluyendo a Elizabeta, un grupito en el billar y un tío tirado en un charco de vómito y sangre. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua. El tipo llevaba ahí varias horas, si no estaba muerto iba siendo hora de que se levantara y limpiase el estropicio. Las peleas nocturnas eran la polla, pero sus normas eran claras: si lo ensucias, lo limpias. Podían llamarle maniático, pero Gil era un fiel creyente en la limpieza.

El dueño del garito abrió la trampilla secreta, que desembocaba en uno de los baños, en el que había un permanente cartel de "No funciona". Brillante, sí, lo sabía.

Al otro lado de la puerta le esperaban dos personas. Y la verdad que Gilbert no sabía cuál de las dos le hizo alzar más sus finas, casi inexistentes, cejas.

-Ey, Gil. ¿Sorprendido de vernos?

El albino tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca. Ante él se encontraba ni más ni menos que el puto Toni. Carriedo. Más conocido como "El Jefe" en el mundo mercenario. Y lucía una de sus sonrisas maniacas de lado a lado.

El Creante de Fuego parecía aún más frenético de lo normal, lo que hizo que Gilbert repasara lo que sabía sobre sus contratos para la semana. Ayer debía de haberse cargado a no sé qué cártel discretamente… Oh, cierto, las noticias. Gil había visto por la tele lo del almacén incendiado, aun sin saber el número de víctimas. Y la Fuerza había estado allí. Toni debía de haberse enfrentado a ellos utilizando su poder. Eso tendía a hacer que su normal frenesí se intensificara. Algo que ver con alucinaciones, según le había comentado a Gil una vez. En la tele no habían dicho nada de Carriedo, claro, los Creantes sueltos tendían a aterrorizar a la población. Y a cualquier persona normal, la verdad.

Estaba claro que Gilbert no era normal.

Avanzando un paso, abrazó a su amigo. Como de costumbre, notó el calor inhumano que desprendía y cortó el contacto en escasos segundos. Una cosa era que fuese valiente como el que más, otra que quisiera asarse vivo.

-¡Toni, tío! ¿Cuánto hacía que no te dejabas caer por aquí?- Exclamó el propietario del Club dando palmadas en la espalda del Creante. Muchos dirían que deseaba morir, Gil diría que le gustaba el riesgo.

Toni compuso una mueca.

-¿Un par de meses? He estado fuera, ya sabes, turismo.- La sonrisa del mercenario habría hecho cagarse encima a veteranos de guerra. Gil simplemente asintió con una risotada.

-¡Ja! ¡Turismo! ¡Muy buena!- Rió.- Solo te he contactado por teléfono, ¡empezaba a echar de menos tu cara de puto loco!

Oyó una brusca inhalación a su lado, y su atención se desvió a la segunda persona. Era un hombrecillo canijo y poca cosa, como la versión pequeña de algo, como los juguetes que vienen con un Happy Meal.

Lo más llamativo era que vestía un par de zapatillas desgastadas, una camiseta tremendamente grande que había visto días mejores, y… calzoncillos. Calzoncillos muy, _muy_ guarros. Gil sintió un ligero estremecimiento ante el nivel de suciedad.

Honestamente, el hombrecillo parecía entre aterrado, esperanzado y resignado. Un mix extraño.

-¿Y quién es el hobbit este?- Preguntó con crudeza.

-Hobbit será tu puta madre.- Contestó la mini-persona, en un despliegue de lengua rápida y afilada. Ja. Para una cosa tan pequeña tenía genio. Podía ver la sonrisa de niño en una tienda de caramelos que se había extendido en la cara de Toni. Le faltaban las palomitas.

-Eh, eh, deja a mi santa madre en paz, minion.

-En cuanto cierres tu bocaza, fantasma.

-Lo haré si me da la gana, microbio de…- Gil se vio interrumpido por una risita por parte del mercenario, que contemplaba con fascinación al hombrecillo. Uhm. Casi había olvidado la extraña atracción que el Creante sentía por la gente con la más mala hostia sobre este mundo. Y su nueva mascotita parecía tener toneladas.- Ahora, en serio, Toni, ¿quién es el liliputiense y de dónde lo has sacado?

-¡Te presento a Lovi! ¡Ha decidido venir con nosotros después de que le liberásemos de ser nuestro rehén!- Sonrió el Creante, cogiendo de la mano al canijo y haciéndole girar sobre si mismo. La cara del tal Lovi era la de un hombre que se cuestiona todas las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida.- Es un controlador mental… anímico, en realidad, emociones negativas. ¿No es un encanto?

-Tenemos definiciones de encanto diferentes.- Proclamó Gil, agitando las manos.- Bueno, lo que sea, aquí cualquiera que le escupa a la cara al gobierno es bienvenido. Hablando de lo cual… ¿es un Ilegal registrado? ¿La pulsera…?

-Se la quité de camino aquí. Soy un profesional, Gil, no queda ni rastro.- Declaró el mercenario, creando una pequeña chispa entre sus dedos como para ilustrarlo. El tal Lovi palideció considerablemente ante el recordatorio, mirando su muñeca desnuda.

-¡Fabuloso! Pues mi casa es vuestra casa y todo eso.- Anunció Gilbert, dando palmadas e indicando la entrada al "sótano".- Tengo nuevos golpes para ti, Toni-ton. Y tú… ¿Lovi? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Pídete un chupito de mi parte, yo invito, parece que lo necesitas. Ya tal vez un cambio de ropa.

-Es Lovino, joder. Y que te den por culo.

-¡De nada, Frodo! Nah, prefiero estar en el otro extremo.- Repuso Gilbert sin menguar su entusiasmo, sonriendo con ganas ante la cara de Lovino (el nombre no había mejorado).-¡Ah, por cierto Toni!- Se giró hacia el susodicho, que parecía enfrascado en una de sus conversaciones en susurros con XXI y X… ¿XVII? ¿XV? Lo que fuera.

-¿Mhm?

-Ivan estuvo por aquí ayer. Ese mamonazo te estaba buscando.- Compuso una mueca de disgusto. Su profundo desagrado por el otro Creante era archiconocido. Ese puto gigante de hielo y él tenían su historia.- Parecía aún más pirado de lo normal, y hablaba de la Revolución con mayúsculas, no me preguntes de qué iba eso.

Toni asintió lentamente, torciendo la cabeza, lo que solía indicar que estaba escuchando a sus voces, mientras murmuraba para él.

-… No lo creo. Dejamos claro que no queremos tener nada que ver… Ya, XVI, no lo he olvidado.- Sus ojos se posaron un instante en Lovino, para volver a perderse en el infinito. Gilbert contuvo su impaciencia tamborileando la mano sobre la puerta. Sabía que no era sabio interrumpir.- …¡Porque no!- Ahora sonaba cabreado.- No respondemos ante nadie… No, otra vez no... La Brigada… ¡No!- De pronto soltó una de esas carcajadas que hacían que Gil se preguntase cómo de avanzada estaba la corrupción que los poderes causaban en su salud mental.- ¿Qué más da? ¡Nosotros estamos muertos igual! ¡Vais a acabar conmigo, todos lo sabemos!- Exclamó sin dejar de reír. De pronto tornó un matiz histérico, y comenzó a presionarse la frente con fuerza, arañando su piel y añadiendo más sangre al estropicio que ya era su cara.

Mala señal.

-Toni. Ei. Colega, tío, Toni. Mírame.- Dijo Gilbert, con tono de voz suplicante, avanzando hacia su amigo con las manos en alto en una actitud apaciguadora.- Ignórales, ¿vale? No queremos volver a quemar el Club como la última vez, ¿no? Tú pasa de ellos. Digan lo que digan. Respira.

El mercenario tomó aire según indicaba el propietario del Club, tranquilizándose lo suficiente como para dejar de intentar perforarse las sienes. Lovino simplemente estaba ahí parado, mirando a Toni con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

-Gil…

-No pasa nada, colega. Todo está genial, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parecen unas birras, eh? Solos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.- Comentó Gilbert, acercándose aun más al Creante.- Solo que sin Francis, porque es un puto gabacho traidor, ¿eh?- Una risa rasgada se abrió paso por la garganta del mercenario.

-Aún tengo que quemarle de colores.- Raspó Toni, recuperándose totalmente y dedicando una sonrisa torcida a su amigo. Crisis evitada.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada.

-Pagaría por verlo.- Y sin más abrió la trampilla y condujo a los dos hombres morenos por la escalera al verdadero Club "Viejo Fritz".

Gilbert observó con cierto orgullo la reacción de asombro de Lovino. Que luego se transformó en una de asco, pero no iba a centrarse en eso. Además, ¿qué derecho tenía a juzgar el estado del lugar un microbio con calzones mugrientos?

-Ahh, hogar dulce hogar.- Canturreó Toni, respirando profundamente el aire algo pútrido del Club.

-Nada grita casa como el olor a tabaco sucio, alcohol barato, sangre y pólvora.- Asintió Gil, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.- ¡Ah, y mi dama preferida!- Exclamó dirigiéndose a la mesa donde seguía Elizabeta, alzando una ceja en su dirección.- Que definitivamente no eres tú, marimacho.- Terminó, soltando una risotada y cambiando de dirección solo por vacilar a la mercenaria. De nuevo no lo más sabio del mundo.

Pero al parecer Eliza estaba de buen humor, porque ni siquiera trató de lanzarle un cuchillo, y se limitó a volver a dedicarle un gesto grosero.

-¡Eli! ¡Hola!- Exclamó Toni, sentándose frente a su colega de profesión, que le miró sorprendida.

-"Jefe". Pensaba que seguías por Estambul.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto!- Proclamó, despanzurrándose perezosamente en su asiento.- Y hemos hecho amiguitos nuevos por allí… ¡En fin! ¡Esta monada de aquí es Lovi!- Anunció señalando con ambas manos al rígido controlador mental, plantado junto a la mesa.

-Lovino.- Corrigió el aludido, con aire desesperanzado.

-Soy Elizabeta.- Se presentó la mercenaria, dando un cabezazo en su dirección.

-Bueno, Eliza, te vamos a dejar de niñera del pitufo gruñón.- Interrumpió Gilbert, sonriendo encantadoramente hacia ella.- Toni y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas de mayores.

-Que te jodan.- Refunfuñó dicho pitufo.

-Y una mierda, Gil. Yo no hago de canguro de nadie. No te ofendas, cielo.- Contestó la húngara, dirigiendo lo último a Lovino que murmuró algo como respuesta.

-Venga, Eli. Todos sabemos que eres una madraza.

-Te voy a meter esto por el culo, idiota.- Amenazó la mercenaria, señalando su botella de cerveza.

-¿Pero delante de todos, encanto?- Se escandalizó Gil, con su mejor tono burlón.

-Eres insoportable.

-Yo también te quiero. ¡Cuídaselo a Toni, le ha cogido cariño!- Exclamó el albino, arrastrando al Creante hacia un apartado del Club, dejando a la mercenaria y al canijo sin otra opción que verles marchar.

Una vez instalados en su propia mesa, protegida de miradas indiscretas, aprovechó el momento para estudiar de arriba abajo el estado de su amigo, que en esos momentos se distraía canturreando y sirviéndose un vaso de la botella de vino que Gil había hecho que les trajeran.

-…La Tarara sí, la Tarara no… Tiene la Tarara unos paaantalones… No, XXI no eran calcetines… ¿Quién es el que tiene boca real, eh? Pues eso.- El mercenario empezó a ventilarse el vino como si fuese agua, prosiguiendo entre trago y trago con su canción, interrumpida de vez en cuando por contestaciones a sus voces. Al parecer había olvidado por completo la presencia del propietario del Club.

Gilbert estaba acostumbrado. Llevaba lidiando con Toni años. Y desde que le conocía habían estado sus voces.

-Estás hecho mierda.- Declaró el albino con su usual falta de tacto, cortando el tatareo.

Los ojos de Toni se dispararon hacia él, clavando ese verde efervescente en el rojizo de su amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi sincera se dibujó en su cara, pero en un instante había sido sustituida por esa mueca burlona y maniaca característica.

-Me hieres, Gili-gil. Nosotros siempre estamos arrebatadores. No importa la de hostias que tu hermanito nos meta.- Gilbert torció el gesto ante la mención del Capitán Ludwig.

Realmente no eran hermanos, solo coincidieron en una de las casas de acogida durante una temporada. Lo que podía convertirlo en su hermano adoptivo, si se ponían técnicos. Pero desde luego no había demasiado amor fraternal entre ambos.

Hubo una época, en la casa de acogida, en la que había llegado a preocuparse por West, su apodo para ese niño rubio y más serio que cualquier adulto. Pero eso se acabó cuando Ludwig creció un poco y sus ideas empezaron a chocar constantemente, más que nada por sus distintas visiones respecto al respeto por la ley y el gobierno.

No se veían desde hacía años, y no mantenían ningún tipo de contacto. Es más, Gil pretendía evitar hasta cruzar la mente de Ludwig como un pensamiento fugaz. No necesitaba al Capitán de la Fuerza llamando a la puerta de su Club.

-Ja. ¿Y cómo está el pequeño West? Sigue teniendo una puta escoba metida por su estoico culo, espero.- Comentó Gilbert, dando un trago a su cerveza

Toni soltó una carcajada.

-Y varias barras de metal. Buen gancho derecho, por cierto.- Añadió frotándose un punto en el estómago.- Ah, vimos a nuestro querido Franny. Diría que manda recuerdos, pero le noqueé antes de que pudiese decir "bounjour".

Esta vez fue el turno de Gilbert de reírse. Estaba seguro de que el cabrón de Francis pasaría al menos un par de días en el hospital si Toni se había desquitado mínimamente.

-Ahh, las pequeñas cosas.- Suspiró, contemplativo.- En fin, no es que no quiera charlar, Toni. Sabes que es como mi tercera cosa favorita en la vida después del "Viejo Fritz", Gilbird, yo mismo y la cerveza.- Contó con los dedos.- Quinta, entonces. Eh.- Se encogió de hombros.- El caso es que negocios primero. Y tengo un cliente bastante insistente en contar con tus servicios. La verdad es que no te creerías quién es.

Toni resopló, acabándose la botella.

-Si vuelve a ser la hermana rara de Ivan, dile que no pienso hacerlo pague lo que pague. Hasta nosotros tenemos nuestros límites.

Gilbert agitó una mano, luchando por contener un escalofrío al pensar en esa mujer.

-Nah. Ni siquiera te acercas.- Declaró. Mantuvo unos segundos la tensión, tomando otro sorbo a su cerveza.- Es Arthur.

Toni parpadeó sin variar su expresión.

-Arthur.

-Sí, tío. Kirkland.

-Kirkland.- Repitió el mercenario.

-Ya sabes. Bajito, muy inglés, cejas inmensas, no muere, le odias con ganas, cara de cabreo. Ahora que lo pienso es bastante tu tipo.

Toni entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te refieres al mismo Arthur Kirkland al que llevo años tratando de eliminar para siempre?

-¡El mismo!

-Quiere contratarme.

-Eso he dicho.- Asintió Gilbert.

-A mí.

-Yup.

-Ese puto inglés cabrón y tocapelotas.

-No olvides hijo de puta pirado.

-No soy quién para juzgar.

-Cierto.

Ambos se quedaron en un impasse. Toni aun con cara de póker y Gil sorbiendo su cerveza tranquilamente.

-No trago.- Declaró al fin el mercenario, rompiendo la pausa y echándose para atrás en su silla.

Gilbert emitió un sonido de frustración.

-¡Que sí, tío! ¡Te lo juro por el "Viejo Fritz"!- Exclamó inclinándose hacia Toni.- Un día va y tiene los cojones de presentarse aquí, con toda su pompa y su puto complejo de superioridad, arrugando la nariz como si tuviese sangre azul y creyéndose más que todos. Y claro, yo voy y me planto, le digo: "Eh, tú cejas, qué coño se te ha perdido aquí". Y va y me contesta: "Probablemente mi sentido del olfato" (Te juro que ese cretino se cree ingenioso.) "En realidad busco a Carriedo. "El Jefe". Ya sabes. Tu amiguito" me dice, y claro, yo le suelto: "Toni no está aquí. Si estuviese, tú estarías en llamas".

Dicho mercenario soltó una risilla.

-Jeje, muy cierto… Mh, sí XXI no he olvidado lo del té.

-En fin.- Prosiguió el propietario del Club.- Que después de dar vueltas sobre el asunto media hora, porque ese cabrón es así, al final admite que quiere contactarte por un trabajito.- Toni alzó una ceja.- Ya, yo tampoco lo creí. Pero el tío va y me explica que no lo haría si tuviese otras opciones, pero que viendo su situación debe recurrir a "su última carta en la manga", o algo así. Y te aseguro que ese capullo paga bien.

Esto captó el interés del Creante.

-¿Cómo de bien?- Preguntó, irguiéndose en la silla. Al segundo frunció el ceño.- No es que me lo crea o que acepte. Pero nos hemos quedado sin nuestro lanzallamas, ¿sabes?

Gil fingió comprender de lo que fuese que iba el tema del lanzallamas.

- _Muy_ bien.- Dijo, asintiendo.- Y cuando digo "muy", quiero decir "me retiro a las Bahamas" bien.

-Mhm. Eso serían como doce lanzallamas.- Murmuró Toni, pensativo.

-Ya te digo. Yo soy el primero en desconfiar del cejas, pero un curro es un curro y la pasta es pasta. Así que, ¿qué contestas, Toni-ton?- Desafió Gilbert, utilizando el mote que sabía que XVI detestaba y XXI adoraba.

Una sonrisa torcida fue su primera respuesta.

-Que me digas hora y lugar, Gili-gil.


	8. Controlar a un mercenario

Lovino era consciente de haber tomado su buen montón de decisiones aceleradas y estúpidas en la vida.

Estuvo aquella vez, con ocho años, cuando Feli le dijo que se le había quedado un trozo de goma atascado en la nariz y Lovino creyó que la mejor solución era tratar de quitarlo con un palo. Feli acabó en urgencias y él castigado por un mes. Y con la paliza del año a manos de papá.

O aquella otra vez cuando con trece años había tratado de manipular con su Control a uno de sus tutores para que no le castigara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que entrase en un estado catatónico. Cambiaron de tutor y Feli estuvo llorando una semana.

También estaba esa mítica ocasión en la que, con quince años, había acabado besando al nuevo friegaplatos de la Villa. Terminó siendo descubierto por papá, que justo estaba en casa esa semana, y sintió su odio, asco y desprecio como una avalancha. Y luego recibió una paliza, porque así era el método didáctico preferido de papi.

Con dieciocho decidió emborracharse antes de acudir al funeral de papá. Acabó vomitando sobre su tumba abierta delante de toda la familia. Nunca llegó a arrepentirse. Su abuelo le desheredó oficialmente.

Con diecinueve dejó atrás la Villa, a su abuelo y a su hermano. Accedió a llevar una pulsera el resto de su vida como un puto perro. Empezó su nueva vida y descubrió que era una mierda.

Y luego, a los veintidós, dejó pasar a un puto pirado en a su piso de mierda, decidió irse con dicho puto pirado que además era un Creante fugitivo, y permitió que el mencionado puto pirado Creante fugitivo le quitase la pulsera que había accedido a llevar de por vida.

Y ahora estaba en un Club ilegal repleto de mercenarios, regentado por un albino loco vestido de traje que la parecer era amigo del pirado anterior.

Y si había algo que Lovino había aprendido de sus muchas decisiones precipitadas y estúpidas era que tenían consecuencias. Siempre.

Así que ahora tenía la misma sensación que debía de experimentar un condenado a muerte el día de su sentencia.

-Anima esa cara, cielo. Sea lo que sea lo que creas que te ha pasado, podría ser peor.- Dijo Elizabeta, su segunda mercenaria del día (¿cómo era esto su vida?), cortando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.- _Siempre_ podría ser peor, así que ajo y agua.- De un trago se bebió su chupito y gesticuló para que el italiano hiciera lo mismo.- Esa es mi filosofía. Lección número uno.

Con una mueca, Lovino la imitó, vaciando su vaso y tosiendo ligeramente ante la quemazón en la garganta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué clase de alcohol estaba bebiendo. No lo más sabio del mundo, pero llevaba toda una noche de decisiones nada sabias, así que ¿qué mas daba una más?

Al menos, por lo que percibía con su Control, Elizabeta no sentía ningún tipo de fuerte emoción negativa por él. Tal vez irritación, pero iba más dirigida hacia Gilbert. Y un cierto cinismo, pero parecía una emoción general, no provocada por la presencia de Lovino.

-¿Y lección numero dos?- Raspó, con tono resignado.

La mercenaria le dedicó una mirada ladeada y sirvió otra ronda de chupitos.

-El alcohol ayuda.- Respondió, chocando su vaso con el del italiano. Los dos bebieron de un trago.- Bueno, cielo, ahora que hemos bebido juntos y somos prácticamente mejores amigos, ¿me vas a contar cómo has acabado en compañía del "Jefe"?

Lovino dejó escapar un bufido cargado de humor negro.

-Se coló en mi casa.

La mercenaria le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Y te dejó vivir?

-Dijo que estaba siendo discreto. Y al parecer le caigo bien a XXI.- Elizabeta asintió como si eso tuviera algún puto sentido.

-Tienes suerte. Si XXI quiere matarte no hay mucho que hacer.

-Pensaba que el sanguinario era el otro.- Comentó Lovino, repasando los fragmentos de conversación que había captado.

-Bueno, sí, por lo que tengo entendido XVI es el más… estratégico. Pero eso no quita que sea un pirado loco por la sangre. Y te aseguro que XXI comparte las mismas características, pero lo lleva más alegremente. Le gusta hacer que las cosas exploten.- Se encogió de hombros y sirvió otro chupito.- No puedes separar la sed de sangre, va unida en los tres, es la locura que trae el poder de los Creantes.

-Huh.- Lovino jugueteó con uno de los agujeros de su camiseta. La verdad es que intentaba pensar lo menos posible en los Creantes y su condena a la demencia. Especialmente desde que al parecer frecuentaba la compañía de uno.- ¿Y tú eres…?- Preguntó entonces, tratando de distraerse, mirando a la mercenaria con curiosidad.

Elizabeta alzó las cejas.

-¿Yo? Desde luego un Creante no soy.- Declaró con un resoplido.- Controladora de tierra, pero mi poder es tan mínimo que apenas podría hacer temblar una roca.

El italiano la miró sorprendido.

-¿Entonces no eres una Ilegal? ¿Y qué hostias haces aquí?- Borboteó sin poder contenerse.

La mercenaria le dedicó una expresión que indicaba de forma muy clara lo estúpida que le parecía la pregunta.

-Matar gente por dinero, cielo.- Explicó con tono divertido.

-P-pero.- Balbuceó Lovino.- Quiero decir, podrías tener una vida normal, ¿no? No tienes que esconderte, eres controladora elemental y…

-Encanto.- Cortó la mujer morena.- A ninguno de los aquí presentes les ha funcionado bien lo de esa "vida normal". La vida es la vida, y suele ser una hija de puta que te escupe y machaca si no atacas tú primero. Aquí no vas a encontrar víctimas, cielo, solo verdugos por elección propia.- Le cogió de la mano, apretándola con firmeza.- Es esa vieja historia de ser oveja o lobo, y, por lo que veo, tú ya has hecho tu elección. La vida del rebaño tampoco funcionó para ti.

El italiano se encontró asintiendo lentamente, pese a que una parte de su mente estaba gritando histéricamente.

-Sí, supongo que la he hecho.- Murmuró.

La mercenaria le soltó la mano y le dio un par de vigorosas palmadas en el hombro.

-Esa es la actitud, encanto, sé dueño de tus decisiones y de tus cagadas porque la gente te culpará de ellas igual. De todas formas, si quieres saber más sobre este sitio y sobre Toni deberías hablar con Gil.

-¿El albino pirado del traje?

Elizabeta soltó un resoplido que ocultaba una risa.

-El mismo.- Hizo un gesto resignado con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Conoce al "Jefe" desde hace años y sigue vivo. Eso tiene que contar. Y no tiene ninguna clase de poder.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que es un humano normal?- Exclamó el italiano sin poder contener su asombro.

-Normal es una palabra que nadie usaría para describir a Gilbert. Pero sí, no tiene ningún Control, ni es un Creante.

-Hay que joderse.- Murmuró Lovino.

Toda una vida resintiendo y culpando a su Control ilegal por arruinarle la existencia para luego encontrarse rodeado de gente que voluntariamente desdeñaba su normalidad.

Siempre había creído que ser normal era lo que quería, y que no serlo era lo que le arrastraba. Pero echando la vista atrás a los últimos tres años, en los que había experimentado la vida que la sociedad le tenía preparada, podía afirmar que era lo puto peor. La normalidad se convertía en una rutina agobiante y depresiva, que pintaba su día a día con una mácula gris.

Al menos ahora nada era gris.

Si tuviese que ponerle un color, sería el rojo.

O el verde veneno.

Hablando de lo cual, el productor de su actual estado acababa de volver a su mesa, sonriendo como si le hubiese tocado la lotería, sus ojos haciendo chiribitas. Iba acompañado por el tipo blanco cual sábana propietario del tugurio en el que se encontraban. Lovino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en dirección al traje que Gilbert llevaba, tan blanco como su cabello, con detalles en rojo. Era como si se hubiese propuesto llamar la atención sobre todo lo que le hacía diferente. Lovino, alguien que se había pasado media vida tratando de hacer lo contrario, no lo podía comprender.

Toni le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Lovi! ¿Nos has echado mucho de menos?- Antes de que el italiano pudiese abrir la boca siguió hablando.- En fin, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿sabes? Personas que petar, fiestas que matar, horas que visitar. O algo así.

Y sin más el mercenario echó a andar hacia la salida con paso despreocupado, canturreando "adiós con el corazón".

Lovino le miró con los ojos como platos, sintiendo una profunda oleada de ansiedad, seguida por fiera indignación.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, espera! ¿Pero a dónde vas?- Exclamó, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Mhm? ¿No acabo de explicarlo, XXI?… Sí, eso pensaba.- Loco Toni se detuvo, mirando al controlador mental con aire condescendiente.- El Jefe tiene que hacer unos recados, Lovinito.

-P-pero ¡no puedes dejarme aquí!

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Adiós, Lovi!- Y sin más volvió a seguir caminando hacia la trampilla. El controlador tomó una paso tras él, rojo de furia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lovino vio a Elizabeta tratando de aferrar su mano para que volviera a su asiento, mientras que Gilbert gesticulaba para que cerrase la boca. Pero estaba demasiado encendido como para retirarse ahora, así que ignoró a ambos, corriendo tras el Creante.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, joder, maldito pirado!- Gritó el italiano, actuando por impulso y agarrando el brazo de Loco Toni. Ardía.- ¡N-no puedes dejarme, tú me has traído a este puto sitio, no puedes irte!

Algún fragmento de su mente se daba cuenta de que se aferraba a un clavo ardiendo, literalmente. ¿De verdad era la presencia del Creante lo que más seguridad le daba? Era una mala idea en múltiples sentidos. A parte: ¿acababa de insultar al peligroso asesino de forma deliberada?

Toni torció la cabeza con aire intrigado y divertido. Internamente, la parte sana de Lovino suspiró aliviada por que no se hubiese ofendido.

-¡Oh, pero si suena como si estuviésemos rompiendo contigo!- Al parecer había algo peor que ofenderle. La burla hiriente en su voz hizo encogerse a Lovino.- ¡No me dejes! ¡Oh, Toni, no te vayas!- Exclamó el mercenario en falsete, imitando de forma teatral al italiano y riendo socarrón.

Lovino sintió su cara arder.

-E-eres un puto capullo, ¿lo sabías?- Farfulló, su voz casi temblorosa por la vergüenza.

Durante un instante Toni pareció dudar, y Lovino sintió la incertidumbre sobrepasando la maraña emocional a la que se iba acostumbrando a percibir por parte del mercenario. Sin embargo en un segundo había desaparecido, sustituida por el frenesí maniaco.

-Yup, nos lo dicen a menudo. Bueno, ya nos veremos, Lovi. Me las piro, vampiro… ¡No, no es una expresión pasada, XXI!... Tú si que eres viejo.

Lovino contempló con la boca entreabierta como el mercenario pasaba a conversar con sus voces, olvidando al italiano y subiendo las escaleras, ignorándole por completo.

La rabia invadió a Lovino como un huracán, haciéndole actuar sin darse cuenta.

Por primera vez desde que dejó la Villa y a la Familia, Lovino utilizó su Control. Su Control de verdad.

Fue casi surrealista.

El italiano dejó que las emociones de Loco Toni llenasen su mente, dejó que sus sentimientos fuesen lo único en su cabeza.

Lovino podía percibirlas como fuertes vibraciones, cada una era una melodía distinta. En una persona normal, podría haber distinguido una concreta, elegirla y potenciarla. Pero era la mente de un Creante. Las vibraciones eran frenéticas, una percusión constante y entremezclada.

Así que Lovino actuó a ciegas y potenció la vibración que pudo atrapar.

El resultado fue inmediato.

Y no lo que Lovino había buscado, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

El mercenario cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, aferrándose a un escalón. Sus manos temblaban, sus hombros se sacudían. Jadeaba.

-¡Toni!- Exclamó Gilbert, corriendo hacia él.

Todas las conversaciones del Club se apagaron, la atención centrada en el Creante caído.

-¡NO!- Gritó de pronto Toni, impidiendo que el albino le ayudase. Su voz había sonado ronca y estrangulada.

Gilbert se apartó con expresión sorprendida y algo temerosa, lo cual chocaba con la personalidad creída y confiada que el italiano había presenciado hasta ese momento. No pudo evitar tragar saliva.

El Creante se levantó lentamente, con esfuerzo. Sus ojos clavados en Lovino parecían arder en la oscuridad del Club, presos de un brillo sobrenatural. Un silencio sepulcral se había adueñado del sótano.

Lovino se sintió temblar ante la intensidad de esa mirada. Se notaba mareado por el uso repentino de su Control, después de años de inactividad. Empezaba a ver puntos negros nublando su visión.

Toni no se había movido, pero su presencia parecía haber crecido, como una sombra oscura bañando el lugar. De reojo, el italiano vio a Elizabeta retroceder, una mano aferrando la funda de su pistola.

Sin previo aviso, Loco Toni soltó una carcajada. El sonido le heló la sangre. No era una risa como ninguna otra de las que había oído hasta entonces. Había algo cruel y salvaje en ella.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno.- Comentó el Creante con voz falsamente ligera, como el malo cliché de alguna película.- Al parecer nuestro querido Lovi tiene dientes, ¿mhm?- Volvió a torcer la cabeza, en ese gesto similar a un pájaro de presa. Su tono se volvió mucho más oscuro.- XVI quiere que te saque las entrañas aquí mismo.- Lovino palideció, toda su fuerza abandonando su cuerpo.- XXI difiere.- El italiano contuvo el aliento, sintiendo un hilo de esperanza.- Él quiere quemarte los ojos.- El controlador tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar un sollozo histérico. Toni no parpadeaba, su mirada predatoria fija en el italiano.- Es difícil.- Continuó Toni como si nada, con aire meditativo.- Tenemos que concentrarnos mucho, es un área muy pequeña, ¿sabes? Podría írseme la mano y acabar derritiendo toda tu bonita cara.- Avanzó hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de Lovino, la diferencia de tamaño provocando que su figura se impusiera sobre la del controlador. Toni no había parecido un tipo especialmente grande ni alto, más bien de altura media, esbelto. Pero de alguna manera ahora su forma acobardaba al italiano.- ¿No te han enseñado a no tocar las emociones de mercenarios inestables?- Susurró junto a su oreja.

-Y-yo…- Comenzó Lovino.

Y de repente sintió dos brazos rodeando su torso, su cabeza estrujada contra un pecho que irradiaba más calor que una fragua. Toni estaba abrazándole.

* * *

 **... Continuará (TAN-TAN-TAAANN)**

 **Capítulo corto, pero el siguiente estará en breves. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, etc!**

 **Por cierto, ¿querríais que pusiera en cada cap cuáles son las canciones que Toni tararea o canta? Hasta ahora no han sido tantas y son medio reconocibles pero... si tenéis curiosidad no me cuesta nada. De momento creo que han aparecido:**

 ** _Pepito Conejo_ \- Canción infantil, hay como mil versiones (cap 2)**

 ** _Fiesta Pagana- Mago de Oz_ (cap 2)**

 ** _Vamos a contar mentiras-_ Otra canción infantil (cap 6)**

 ** _La Tarara_ \- Canción popular de Lorca (cap 7)**

 ** _Adiós con el Corazón- Óscar Chávez_ (cap 8)**


	9. El inglés que no moría

Oficialmente Lovino se había perdido algo.

-¡Ay, Lovi!- El tono del mercenario volvía a ser tan alegre y despreocupado como antes de que usara su Control, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor.- ¡Utilizando tu poder contra mí! ¡Todo un Ilegal hecho y derecho!- Exclamó, como un profesor orgulloso, espachurrando al incrédulo italiano contra él.

Todo el Club pareció volver a respirar ante el cambio de ánimo en el Creante, cada cual volviendo a sus conversaciones. Elizabeta se relajó de nuevo en su silla y Gilbert se puso a murmurar sobre Creantes que estaban como putas cabras, para luego gritar algo sobre una ronda gratis para todos de su peor cerveza para celebrar no haber acabado chamuscados, propuesta que fue seguida por gritos de entusiasmo y abucheos a partes iguales.

Y Lovino continuaba aplastado contra un atlético torso que comenzaba a hacerle sudar a mares.

-¿Qué cojones? ¿N-no vas a matarme? ¿a… a sacarme los ojos y destriparme o lo que fuera?- Farfulló contra la camiseta del mercenario, inhalando el olor a quemado que irradiaba.

-¿Matarte? ¡Nah! ¡Eres demasiado divertido, Lovinito!

-P-pero… Tú has dicho… ¡Y te ibas a ir! ¡Me ibas a dejar aquí! ¡Y-y yo…! Yo te he… ¡pero tú…!

A esas alturas solo frases inconexas salían de su boca. Loco Toni le miraba con aire paciente.

-No voy a mentirte.- Cortó el mercenario cuando Lovino dejó claro que no podía hilar más de dos palabras seguidas, ni mucho menos formular una oración entera.- Íbamos a dejarte aquí; tenemos un trabajito que hacer y tú nos retrasarías. XXI quería llevarte, pero XVI y yo estábamos de acuerdo: no te debemos nada, Lovi, te sacamos de tu cárcel de vida, te quitamos la pulsera, te trajimos aquí. ¡Eres libre! Puedes empezar lo que sea que quieras. Y la verdad es que ninguno de los tres pensamos que podrías querer venir con nosotros.- Le miró evaluadoramente.- ¡Nadie viene de forma voluntaria!- Soltó una risilla.

-Qui-quiero ir.- Graznó Lovino. Ruborizándose se aclaró la garganta, tratando de sonar algo más firme.- Quiero ir contigo a ese trabajo tuyo. Me has traído aquí, pero yo no sé cómo coño funciona esto.- Gesticuló a su alrededor con ademán indignado.- ¡No soy un jodido mercenario! ¡No tengo ni puta idea de qué hacer con mi vida ahora!

-¿Así que tu solución es seguir al tipo que acaba de amenazar con fundirte los globos oculares?- Loco Toni parecía intrigado.

-Uhm. Puesto así suena estúpido…

-¡Porque lo es!- Interrumpió alegremente el mercenario, mirando a Lovino como si fuese un puzle difícil y extrañamente divertido.- ¡Pero no somos quien para evitar que cometas locuras! Sería hipócrita por nuestra parte, y somos muchas cosas, pero eso no. No podemos abarcar todo el abanico de cosas malas que personificar, ¿sabes? Hay que dejar algo para los demás, así que la hipocresía es toda todita para la Fuerza.- Toni pausó un instante, su rostro tornándose frío. Su voz se endureció.- Pero si vuelves a intentar controlarnos, Lovino, te mataremos. Ni siquiera esa carita tuya podrá salvarte de nosotros.

El italiano abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra, tratando de encajar lo que acababa de oír y sobreponerse al ataque cardíaco que la declaración le había provocado.

-Entonces… ¿voy contigo?- Consiguió formular, con un tono demasiado inseguro para su gusto.- ¿Tengo que… conseguir una pistola o algo así?- Lovino había pretendido sonar sarcástico, pero salió más bien dubitativo.

Loco Toni soltó una carcajada, una vez más revirtiéndose a su personalidad despreocupada.

-¡Oh, Lovi! ¡Eres adorable!... Sí, XXI, lo sé.- El mercenario suspiró satisfecho, mirando al italiano con franca diversión.- No, Lovi. Ahora solo vamos a reunirnos con el cliente. Es un caso especial, verás tenemos cierta historia con él.

Lovino frunció el ceño, siguiendo a Toni hasta la puerta de la trampilla, que el mercenario abrió tras agitar una mano en dirección a Gilbert y Elizabeta, despidiéndose. Lovino le imitó con menos entusiasmo y más torpeza.

Los dos aparecieron en el baño de la parte legal del Club. Toni maniobró con agilidad para salir de allí al oscuro ambiente de la zona de la barra. Había menos gente que en el sótano, y todos parecían adormilados, volcados en sus vasos medio vacíos, con la mirada perdida. Escandalosa música punk sonaba de unos altavoces, rompiendo el pesado silencio del Club y contrastando con los clientes aletargados.

-¿Qué clase de historia?- Preguntó Lovino, con un deje de cautela, siguiendo al mercenario fuera del "Viejo Fritz" (¿qué clase de nombre era ese de todas formas?), hacia su coche Ford robado.

-Bueno.- Comenzó Loco Toni con semblante reflexivo, entrando en el vehículo, acción que Lovino copió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en dirección al mercenario.- No es un cuento de hadas, eso seguro…- Soltó una risotada repentina. Lovino empezaba a distinguir cuando reaccionaba a cosas que sus voces le decían.- …Es cierto, es cierto. Sí que lo es, Arthur y sus putas hadas… ¿Eso le convierte en Peter Pan o algo? ¿Somos Garfio?... ¡Oh, entonces Lovi puede ser el señor Smith! ¡Aunque mira esa carita enfurruñada! ¡Sería una Campanilla genial!

Lovino luchó por mantener un semblante estoico, pese a que su tic en el ojo amenazaba con volver. Se aclaró la garganta de forma brusca, con clara intención de acallar la risita del mercenario. Sorprendentemente funcionó.

-La historia.- Recordó el italiano.

* * *

 **No creo que el crío esté preparado para oír esta clase de cuento.**

 _Nuh, uh. Es para mayores de dieciséis al menos. Solo en los mejores cines._

 **Con descripciones gráficas de violencia.**

 _¡Y lenguaje ofensivo!_

 **Y gore.**

 _¡No es para estómagos sensibles!_

Toni hizo un sonido afirmativo para sus voces, dándole vueltas a qué contarle al precioso tomatito enfurruñado que era su acompañante.

 **¿Tomatito? ¿Por qué tienes que escuchar siempre a XXI? El chaval parece más un fideo.**

 _Sea lo que sea me lo comería_. Suspiró soñador XXI.

El mercenario ahogó una risa, sabiendo que habría puesto nervioso a Lovi.

 **Tenemos que dejar de tratarle como si fuese de puta porcelana. El crío nos ha atacado.**

 _¡Oh, vamos, XVI! ¡A ti también te ha parecido admirable!_

 **"** **Admirable".** La voz sonaba sarcástica de una forma seca, con una capa de ira bajo sus palabras. **Increíble, XXI, no sabía que pudieses utilizar otros términos a parte de "súper guay" y "una pasada" para referirte a que esa patética excusa de Ilegal ha osado tratar de controlarnos.**

 _¡Tienes que reconocer que tiene huevos! ¡Nadie se había atrevido a intentarlo!_

 **Eso es porque no conocemos a muchos controladores anímicos. Y los que conocemos saben que sería una estupidez hacerlo.**

 _¡Pero Lovi…!_

-¡Vale!- cortó Toni, intuyendo una discusión por parte de sus voces y volviendo a centrar su atención en Lovi.- ¡La historia, sí! ¿Has oído hablar de Arthur Kirkland?

El italiano palideció notablemente.

 **Mmh. Eso es un sí. Solo Arthur causa esa reacción.**

 _¡Y nosotros! Aunque normalmente hay más gritos y pánico y terror._

-Cierto, cierto.- Contestó distraído Toni.- ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Que es uno de los hombres más poderosos del país.- Respondió Lovi, frunciendo aún más su ceño.- Que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente evita meterse en su camino. Se dice que está metido en la mafia y que maneja gran parte de la política del Gobierno, que tiene hilos con la Fuerza.- Pausó, dubitativo.- Eso es lo que se oye en la calle, al menos.

Toni sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

-Es un Creante.- Afirmó, contemplando con satisfacción como los ojos del controlador se abrían cómicamente.

-¿Qué? ¿U-un Creante?- Toni podía ver en su expresión todas las preguntas que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

El mercenario encendió el motor del coche, maniobrando para sacarles del aparcamiento del Club y acelerando hacia el centro de la urbe.

-No es de conocimiento general, solo unos pocos lo saben. No es como nosotros.- Escupió sus palabras entre dientes.- Es un Creante Físico. No creo que hayas oído hablar de ninguno. Ese puto inglés es el único que existe, que sepamos.

-¿Y q-qué…?

-¿Qué puede hacer?- Completó Toni, tomando una curva cerrada.- El cabrón se regenera. Y eso incluye casi todo el daño cerebral y mental. Incluyendo la… demencia.

-Oh.- Murmuró Lovi, con semblante perplejo.

 **El hijo de perra inglés no puede ni concedernos el placer de enloquecer como cualquier Creante decente.**

 _¡Al menos debería quedarse muerto de una vez!_

-Eso no significa que se haya escapado por completo.- Declaró Toni hacia Lovi, con una sonrisa cruel.- Está convencido de que ve hadas y unicornios y otras mierdas de arco iris. Que le hablan. Y que son los que le traen a la vida una y otra, y otra, y otra puta vez.- Soltó una carcajada.- ¡Hadas! Hay que estar como una cabra, ¿verdad?

El italiano abrió la boca y la cerró con un chasquido, como arrepintiéndose de lo que fuese que iba a decir, mirando a Toni de refilón.

-Pero entonces…- Protestó, sus cejas bajas sobre sus ojos.

-Entonces, ese cejón es bueno ocultándolo.- Escupió el mercenario con encono.- Pero nosotros le conocemos.

 _Oh, sí. Le conocemos muy bien._

 **Somos viejos amigos de sus intestinos por el suelo.**

 _¡De su piel ennegreciéndose por las llamas!_

 **De sus gritos agónicos.**

-Del olor de su sangre en nuestras manos.- Completó Toni sonriendo con dureza. Su fuego interno ansiaba liberarse. Apretó el volante con fuerza y aceleró por la gran avenida por la que pasaban. Solo pensar en Arthur le hacía querer golpear algo.

 _Voy a vengarme de ese maricaaa..._ Comenzó a cantar XXI a pleno pulmón, para dolor de XVI y Toni. _V_ _oy a llenarle el cuellooo de polvos pica-picaaaa. ¡Sufreee mamón! ¡Devuélveme a mi chica!_

 **No hay ninguna chica, XXI.** XVI sonaba hastiado.

 _¡O te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica!_ Continuó berreando la otra voz, ignorando por completo el comentario.

-¿Q-qué?- Balbuceó entonces su olvidado acompañante, provocando que XXI cesara sus graznidos y centrara su atención en el italiano. Toni parpadeó, durante un segundo preguntándose si Lovino se refería a la canción, como si él también pudiera oír a la voz.- ¿S-su sangre en tus qué?- Oh. Al parecer había hablado en voz alta para responder a la reminiscencia que sus voces hacían sobre las múltiples muertes de Arthur.

-¡Je! ¿No te lo he dicho ya, Lovi? Hemos matado a ese cabrón más veces de las que podemos contar. Con fuego…

 _¡Ohhh, sí! ¡Con bonitas explosiones!_

 **Con cuchillos, espadas…**

-¡Con una sierra mecánica! Jeje, esa vez fue divertida.

 _¡Le hemos ahogado!_

-Le hemos quitado la piel a tiras…

 **Le hemos envenenado.**

 _Eso fue taaaan aburrido._

-Estábamos sin opciones y de mal humor. Hemos estrellado un tren contra él…

 _¡Eso sí que fue gracioso! Jijiji._

-Le disparamos directo al corazón.

 _¡Bam, bam!_

 **Se lo dimos de comer a tiburones.**

 _¡Como un villano de cómic!_

\- Le hemos rebanado la cabeza. ¡Y estuvo esa vez con el toro!

 **Y lo de la India.**

-¡Oh, sí! Lo drenamos de sangre poco a poco y luego…

-¡Ya! ¡Vale, joder, lo he entendido!- Chilló el italiano, su piel pálida había adquirido un color amarillento y parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

 **Te dije que era demasiado gore para este mocoso.**

 _Pobre Lovi, es un ser sensible._

 **Pues no va a durar mucho si una simple historia le marea.**

 _¡Ni siquiera hemos sido muy gráficos!_

-Ei. ¿Lovi? ¿Estás con nosotros? Parece que vas a potar.

-¿Yo, potar? ¿Por qué iba a potar?- Murmuró débilmente el italiano en cuestión.- Estoy perfectamente.- Se irguió en su asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo aparente por recomponerse.- ¿Así que Kirkland, Creante, cabeza de la mafia, figura todo poderosa en el gobierno, persona a la que has matado _varias_ veces, es tu cliente?

 **Hasta el crío este no se lo cree.**

 _¡Deja de llamarle crío! ¡No puede ser muchos años más joven que nosotros!_

-Cinco como mucho.- Apostó Toni en voz baja.

 **Que sea mayor de edad no significa que no sea un puto mocoso.**

 _¡Pero no somos unos asaltacunas! ¡Yay!_ Apuntó XXI, alegre.

XVI se limitó a gruñir por toda respuesta.

-Sí, es nuestro cliente.- Confirmó Toni, consiguiendo volver a centrarse en Lovi, ignorando las risitas victoriosas de XXI.- Así que vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere de nosotros y qué nos ofrece a cambio, porque el quid pro quo es importante, como dijo Hannibal, ¿mhm? Y si nos la juega le quemaremos de dentro a fuera.

Lovino murmuró algo semejante a una plegaria entre dientes.

Toni sonrió y pisó el acelerador.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland…

Arthur Kirkland era un auténtico cabrón. A Lovino le dolía tener que darle la razón a su mercenario psicótico preferido, pero era cierto.

El inglés más poderoso del mundo era un tipo de baja estatura pero enorme presencia, blancucho, con el pelo rubio lacio, un traje que debía costar más que el sueldo de tres años del italiano y los ojos verde pálido más afilados y calculadores que había visto en su vida. Por no hablar de unas putas cejas enormes que centraban la atención en ellas y destacaban como rasgo más prominente en una cara de otra forma bastante común.

Apenas podía percibir sus emociones, sujetas a un férreo control por parte del millonario. En cierto modo le recordaba a su padre. No era una buena memoria.

-Vamos a dejar claro que mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado un ápice, Carriedo.- Declaró Kirkland con una mueca de disgusto en sus finos labios.

Se encontraban en un hotel de lujo en el centro de la ciudad. Lovino tuvo que agradecer sus años en la Villa familiar, en los que se acostumbró a la opulencia, porque de otro modo estaría boqueando como un pez hacia todo lo que les rodeaba. Era como si cada rincón de la habitación en la que se habían reunido gritase dinero de forma deliberada.

Era el colmo de la riqueza y la ostentación. Y después de tres años en la mierda económica, el controlador se estaba sintiendo una mezcla de extremadamente fuera de lugar y extrañamente familiar con ese entorno tan similar a la casa en la que creció.

Era desconcertante y no pudo evitar empezar a revolverse en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo. Agradeció a los cielos que al menos Toni hubiese tenido la previsión de pensar en conseguirle ropa para que se cambiara antes de reunirse con el todo poderoso inglés. Porque lo único que le faltaba era tener que estar ante semejante opulencia en unos gayumbos sucios y camiseta roída. La nueva camisa era un par de tallas grande, y el pantalón le quedaba sospechosamente ajustado, pero no le ibas a oír quejándose.

-Si estamos quitándonos cosas del pecho yo tampoco te soporto, Arthur.- Respondió Loco Toni con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿O es un juego de decir lo obvio? Quiero matarte ahora mismo. Amamos los tomates. El cielo es azul. Me muero por hacerte arder en esta misma habitación.

El inglés dejó escapar un sonido exasperado.

-Los dos sabemos que no puedes matarme, deja de intentar acabar con mis nervios tan pronto, Antonio. Tenemos negocios que discutir, pensaba que eras un profesional en esto, pero tal vez tu reputación sea falsa.

Toni parecía sinceramente ofendido.

-Nuestra reputación es algo serio, cejas, como un infarto.

-Lo que sea.- Murmuró Kirkland, irguiéndose a un más en su sillón, si eso era posible.- El único motivo por el que me he rebajado a acudir a ti, es porque no tengo otra opción.

Toni resopló y agitó una mano.

-Ya, ya. Lo mismo que todos. Pero al final siempre venís a mi con un fajo de dinero y ninguna alternativa, cejitas lindas.

Lovino tuvo que ahogar una risa sorprendida ante el mote. Lo que acabó saliendo por su boca fue un sonido estrangulado.

Dos pares de ojos verdes se posaron en él, junto con los de los guardaespaldas del inglés. El italiano se encogió en su asiento.

-¿Y quién habías dicho que era este crío?- Inquirió Arthur con una ceja alzada. Lovino entrecerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo callado, no pensaba meterse en lo que fuese que había entre esos dos Creantes. Al parecer parte de su sentido común había revivido de entre los muertos.

-No lo hemos dicho.- Respondió el mercenario sonriendo largamente.

-¿Has vuelto a raptar a alguien?

-Me ofende que pienses eso de mí, Arturito.- Repuso Toni con tono burlón, pero la pausa que siguió era pensativa.- Es mi nuevo… socio.

Fue difícil decir quién abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa: el inglés o Lovino.

-¿Socio? ¿Tú? Siempre trabajas solo, Carriedo. No creí que fuese posible para otra persona aguantarte por más de media hora.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero el mundo está lleno de sorpresas. Por ejemplo: ¿quién te iba a decir a ti que acabarías aquí, rogando por mi ayuda y dispuesto a pagar todo lo que sea necesario con tal de conseguir mis servicios?

La mirada que el millonario lanzó a Toni habría aterrorizado al mismo demonio. El mercenario simplemente le sonrió con falsa dulzura.

-No te lo creas tanto, Antonio. Te aseguro que una vez acabemos con esto volveremos a como estaban las cosas.

-O sea: ¿yo intentando matarte y tú tratando de dominar el mundo?

Kirkland suspiró con frustración.

-¿Vas a dejarme explicarte de una puta vez porqué estás aquí?- Ladró, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ohh! ¡Y ahí está ese Arthur que amamos odiar! ¡Sabía que estaba ahí dentro en alguna parte! Podrás engañar a todos con tu máscara de líder todo poderoso, controlado y educado, pero nosotros sabemos lo que hay debajo.- El mercenario se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos relampagueando, provocando que los guardaespaldas del inglés dieran un paso hacia él.- Sigues siendo ese pequeño Ilegal que se propuso aplastar todo lo que le asustaba, ¿no, Arthur?

El inglés gesticuló a sus guardias para que retrocedieran y se inclinó también hacia Loco Toni. Su expresión parecía calmada y controlada, pero Lovino sentía auténtica tensión emanar de él, y más abajo… miedo. Era la primera vez que sus emociones se manifestaban con intensidad suficiente como para que el italiano pudiese leerlas. Al parecer el mercenario había tocado un nervio.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene te quedarás callado por una vez en tu vida y me dejarás hablar.- Amenazó el inglés, con acero en su tono. Loco Toni alzó las dos manos en un ademán pacífico y luego gesticuló ponerse una cremallera en la boca con toda la parafernalia posible. De nuevo Lovino tuvo que luchar por ocultar una sonrisa. Al parecer el silencio fue suficiente para Arthur, que volvió a relajarse en su silla.- El trabajo es arriesgado. Necesito que entres en cierto lugar y me consigas determinada información.

-¿Y algo más concreto no puedes ser?- Murmuró Lovino, en voz demasiado baja como para que fuera escuchada. Aun así Arthur le miró con sospecha y el italiano desvió la vista tratando de parecer inocente.

-La meta es causar miedo e inquietud en el objetivo, y conseguirme esos datos que deseo. El resto será cosa mía.- Prosiguió el inglés.

Loco Toni comenzó a agitar frenéticamente las manos, señalando hacia su boca supuestamente sellada. Kirkland puso los ojos en blanco y gesticuló su permiso con desgana.

El mercenario volvió a hacer todo un paripé para "desabrocharse" los labios, coger aire como un hombre medio ahogado y ponerse a hablar.

-Todo eso de causar miedo es genial, Arturito, pero danos detalles. ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuánto vas a pagarnos? ¿Podemos matar? ¿Quemar? ¿Lo hacemos anónimo? Porque odiamos tener que hacerlo de forma anónima, no me permite ponerme creativo con mis dones particulares, y sabes como nos encanta cuando puedo ponerme creativo.- Su mirada se perdió en la distancia y Lovino estuvo seguro de que estaba escuchando a… XXI, probablemente, juzgando por la lectura emocional que percibía.- …Oh, sí, todo un artista…

Al parecer Kirkland se dio cuenta a la vez que el italiano de que Toni iba a comenzar una de las conversaciones con sus voces, porque se apresuró a volver a llamar la atención del Creante.

-No te preocupes, puedes ponerte creativo y desatar tu piromanía libremente. Y tienes mi permiso para eliminar a quien sea, siempre y cuando no incluyas a ninguno de los nombres de la lista que voy a darte. En cuanto al dinero: la mitad por adelantado, el resto cuando esté hecho, como siempre.

-No es como si necesitásemos tu permiso, pero vale, recibido, cejas. Ahora danos datos.- Apremió Toni con una sonrisa salvaje.

El inglés compuso una mueca de disgusto, mirando al mercenario como si fuese una cucaracha particularmente asquerosa. Sus ojos se posaron un instante en Lovino, y su expresión varió hasta el punto en que el italiano se sintió degradado a incluso menos que una cucaracha, tal vez una peladura de plátano podrida.

La atención de Kirkland volvió al mercenario y su tono se hizo aun más serio y profesional si eso era posible, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos como si fuera la mente criminal de la película. Una parte de la mente de Lovino se entretuvo imaginando un gato en su regazo.

Y entonces el inglés habló y su mundo se vino abajo una vez más:

-Se trata del uno de los núcleos de la Revolución: la Villa Vargas, propiedad de Rómulo Vargas.

* * *

 **¿Se va a liar? Se va a liar.**

 **Siento decir que el próximo cap puede que tarde más en subirlo, pero al menos este ha sido rápido (?)**

 **(POR CIERTO si hay alguien pendiente de la historia del Asesino del Mundo: ¡pienso continuarla! Está toda la trama pensada, pero** **estoy teniendo un fuerte bloqueo para sentarme y escribirla de una vez, así que mil perdones, gente, sé que es una putada)**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 _ **Devuélveme a mi chica- Hombres G**_


	10. La cabra negra que dejó el rebaño

**Eii, ¡no he desaparecido del todo!**

 **Siento el abandono, pero este curso parece que va a ser movido, así que no sé si tendré mucho tiempo para escribir :'((( (** **Aunque quién sabe, tiendo a escribir más cuando menos debería estar haciéndolo)**

 **En fin, capítulo no muy largo, pero para recordar que esta historia no ha muerto. No prometo nada sobre cuando estará el siguiente, pero mil gracias por la paciencia y por seguir en esto conmigo!**

* * *

Todo el cuerpo de Lovino se puso en tensión y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró hasta el punto en que estuvo seguro de que era audible para el resto de personas en la habitación.

Sentía los ojos efervescentes de Loco Toni en él, pero se encontraba demasiado distraído con calmar su pulso y su respiración, a la vez que escaneaba con su Control las emociones del inglés, por si acaso había algún indicio de que le había reconocido. No encontró mas que el mismo férreo escudo alrededor de ellas.

-Villa Vargas.- Estaba diciendo el mercenario. Lovino apenas escuchaba su voz, los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados, como si estuviera bajo el agua.- ¿De verdad quieres golpear la colmena de abejas cabreadas con un palo, Arthur?

-Más bien con fuego, ¿no crees?- Fue la sardónica respuesta.

-¿Qué sacas tú de esto?- Preguntó Toni con un deje de sospecha, reclinándose hacia atrás.

-Eso no te interesa.- Cortó el inglés con voz fría.- Lo único que quiero que hagas es conseguir ciertos archivos del despacho de Rómulo. Crea caos, crea confusión. Tu especialidad.

Ambos hombres se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas, el intenso verde veneno de Loco Toni retando al pálido verde niebla del magnate.

Lovino estaba encontrando dificultades para respirar. Al menos ninguno parecía centrado en él.

-¿Y ya está?- Inquirió al fin el mercenario, con patente incredulidad.

-Ya está.- Asintió Kirkland, deslizando un pequeño papel en dirección a Toni.- Una vez lo hagas te ingreso la otra mitad del dinero y tú puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida incendiando pilas de billetes, o le que sea que quieras hacer con él.

-Pft. Eso sería contraproducente y muy el Joker de Ledger. Preferimos quemar inglesitos con preciosos lanzallamas.- Comentó Loco Toni sin alzar la vista del papel que había recibido, su sonrisa de tiburón volviendo a dejar al descubierto la falta de una de sus muelas. Cuando despegó sus ojos del papel, que Lovino reconoció como un cheque lleno suficientes ceros como para dejarle mareado, fue para clavarlos de nuevo en el inglés, con absoluta seriedad.- Ahora en serio, Arthur; ¿cuál es la trampa? ¿por qué me necesitas a mí?

-No seas estúpido, Antonio.- Bufó el magnate con desdén, chasqueando la lengua y echándose hacia atrás en el sillón.- ¿Crees que no enviaría a cualquier otro si pudiera? ¿A alguien en quién confiase, fácil de controlar y más… económico? No puede hacerlo nadie más. La Villa es conocida por ser infranqueable, una seguridad de nivel diez. Por no hablar de que es un nido repleto de Ilegales. Algunos de los fugitivos más poderosos y peligrosos del mundo se dejan caer por allí a menudo. No es para cualquiera, habría que estar loco para querer entrar ahí.

-Y ahí es donde yo aparezco.- Intervino de forma cruda Loco Toni, sin dejar de sonreír con dureza.

-Evidentemente.- Respondió Kirkland sin perder el pie.- Solo alguien tan descerebrado e imprudente como tú lo haría.

-Ouch, Arturito, siempre tan despiadado. Nos halagas.- Dramatizó el mercenario, pero parecía distraído, inclinando a un lado la cabeza, escuchando a sus voces.- Mmmh. No sé, ¿qué creéis, chicos?... Sí, supongo que el cejas tiene que estar desesperado para recurrir a nosotros… Podría ser divertido… Eso podemos hacerlo después, no sé de dónde podríamos conseguir tanto té…

-¿Qué hay de la familia Vargas?- Habló de pronto Lovino recuperando el control sobre su respiración y sorprendiendo a los dos Creantes, que parecían haber olvidado su presencia.

El italiano centró toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantenerle la mirada al inglés y no encogerse como un ratón asustado.

-Como iba diciendo.- Comenzó el magnate sin dejar de observar a Lovino con desconfianza.- Hay una lista de personas a las que no puedes matar, ni torturar, ni causar ningún daño a largo plazo; y esa lista incluye a Rómulo Vargas.

-¿Y Feliciano Vargas?- Inquirió Toni antes de que a Lovino le diese tiempo a abrir la boca para formular la misma pregunta.

-Me es indiferente.- Respondió el inglés con un ademán desinteresado, como si la conversación hubiese empezado a aburrirle.- Demasiado leal a la Familia como para serme de utilidad.

El mercenario alzó una ceja con expresión escéptica.

-Y, siguiendo tu lógica, ¿no te vendría mejor si me deshiciera de toda la familia Vargas, incluyendo a Rómulo? ¿No te facilitaría eso el camino?

Todo el cuerpo de Lovino se volvió a poner en tensión.

El magnate soltó un bufido despectivo.

-Como he dicho, eso es asunto mío. Limítate a conseguir la información y a hacer un poco de ruido. Además no te vanaglories, Antonio, ni siquiera tú podrías acabar con la Familia.

Loco Toni entrecerró los ojos, pero no lo negó, hundiéndose en su asiento con aire contemplativo.

-¿Tú qué crees, Lovi? ¿Deberíamos aceptar?- Inquirió de pronto, sin apartar la vista del otro Creante. El italiano pegó un bote, sobresaltado.

-¿Yo?- El mercenario se limitó a asentir, aun sin mirarle.- Uh…- Lovino tragó saliva. ¿Era alguna clase de prueba? ¿Pregunta número uno en el examen para transformarse en respetado… ehh… socio de mercenario?- Supongo que todo es cuestión de lo mucho que quieras ese puto lanzallamas sobre el que no dejas de hablar.- Murmuró al final, queriendo golpearse la frente nada más dejar escapar las palabras de sus labios.

Para su sorpresa (o no tanta), Loco Toni soltó una carcajada llena de diversión, y esos ojos fluorescentes chispearon en dirección al italiano.

-Buena respuesta, Lovinito, no decepcionas.- Lovino recibió un guiño antes de que el mercenario se volviesen a centrar en Kirkland.- Muy bien. Estás de suerte, cejas lindas, aquí mi socio nos ha recordado mis prioridades.

-¿Eso significa que lo harás?- Inquirió el inglés, el interés dejándose ver en su cara, alcanzando el mayor nivel de expresividad mostrado en toda la conversación, si no contaban irritación y desdén.

Lovino miró a Loco Toni, escaneando sus emociones por encima (no quería ser arrastrado al torbellino de sentimientos, al fin y al cabo). Ninguna sobrepasaba a las demás, exceptuando tal vez esa vibración constante que Lovino solo podía calificar como sed de sangre. Con un escalofrío el controlador dejó de intentar percibir nada por parte del mercenario. Esa sensación en particular le ponía los pelos de punta, incluso más que el frenesí maniaco, el dolor desgarrador o la ira desbordante. No podía explicar qué era exactamente lo que sentía al leer esa vibración; era una cadencia frenética y hambrienta que podía notar en lo mas profundo de su garganta y su estómago, como un picor que no podía rascar.

Mordiéndose el labio, el controlador mental se centró en volver a bloquear las emociones del mercenario. Al menos eso resultaba cada vez más fácil, pese a seguir causándole un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Toni se había quedado en silencio, sus intensos ojos verdes velados y el semblante ido. De vez en cuanto su boca se movía y tenues murmullos dejaban sus labios, demasiado bajos coma para ser captados por el resto de personas en la sala. Sin duda estaba hablando con sus voces.

Pasaron cinco minutos en completo silencio. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Lovino trató de contener las ganas de removerse nerviosamente en su asiento, o de gritar a su pirado "socio" que reaccionara de una puta vez.

Justo cuando parecía que hasta el controlado inglés iba a perder los nervios y golpear al mercenario, los ojos de dicho Creante volvieron a adquirir un brillo centrado y su mirada se ajustó sobre el magnate.

El verde venero ardía como una hoguera en la suave luz de la habitación de hotel. Y Lovino podía jurar que esa mierda no era normal, daba igual que fuese un puto Creante; los ojos humanos no deberían resplandecer literalmente, como si se tratase algún tipo de demonio del inframundo. Incluso el inglés parecía incómodo ante esa puta violación de las leyes naturales y de la anatomía humana.

En serio. Esos ojos ardían.

-Oh, sí. Lo haremos, Arturito.- Habló al fin el mercenario, casi en un ronroneo. Le faltaba relamerse los labios para acabar de parecer un gato demoniaco de sobrenaturales ojos verdes.- Considera este trato… sellado.

Y sin más, estrechó la mano del inglés.

¿Por qué tenía Lovino la sensación de haber presenciado un pacto con el diablo?

Empezaba a preocuparle utilizar la analogía infernal tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Y lo peor era que no podía decidir cuál de los dos Creantes era el que había vendido su alma y cuál era el que escondía los cuernos y la cola.

* * *

-Así que… dime Lovi, en una escala de "prefiero saltar de un coche en marcha" a "es la mejor idea desde la invención de la pizza", ¿cómo te sientes respecto a lo de que vayamos a robar y causar caos en la Villa de los Vargas?

Toni escuchó a su acompañante atragantarse con su propia saliva y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-¡¿Vayamos?!- Exclamó en un grito ahogado el italiano.

-Mhm. Bueno, eres mi socio, querías venir conmigo, ¿no te parece una ocasión fantástica para probarte a ti mismo? Hacernos con lo que quiere el cejas, dar el susto de su vida a esos ricos de mierda, tal vez incendiar algo…

 _Uh… eh, Jefe, una dudita, sabemos que estamos hablando de la familia de Lovi, ¿no?¿Lovino Vargas? ¿De la familia Vargas? ¿Hermano de Feliciano Vargas? ¿Nieto de Rómulo Vargas…?_

 **Ugh. ¡Claro que lo sabemos, idiota! Estamos tratando de ver cual es el ángulo del crío.**

 _¡Oooohh! ¡Queremos ver cómo reacciona! Lo pillo, lo pillo. ¡Es que o me contáis las cosas y soy siempre el último en enterarse!_ Protestó la voz con un mohín en su tono.

-XXI, estás literalmente en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible que sepas menos que nosotros?- Preguntó el mercenario en voz baja.

 _¡Siempre me dejáis fuera!_ Refunfuñó la voz, quejumbrosa. _¡Vosotros dos y vuestros secretitos! ¡Voy a irme con Lovinito, seguro que él me aprecia!_

XVI suspiró.

 **Alguien ha vuelto a olvidar que es la definición de "creación imaginaria de una mente enferma y demente" y no tiene cuerpo físico. Vas a tener que explicárselo. Otra vez.**

-Paso.- Murmuró Toni, mientras de fondo XXI seguía lloriqueando.

La verdad era que el mercenario no tenía claro como era posible que Lovino no supiese que Toni era consciente de quién era.

Lovino Vargas. El famoso nieto desheredado y desaparecido del gran Rómulo Vargas, cabeza de la Revolución. Toni, pese a la opinión popular, se mantenía informado a cerca de su entorno, y sobre todo de posibles amenazas, así que por supuesto conocía a los Vargas. Si bien era cierto que no sabía cuál era su aspecto (los Vargas valoraban mucho su privacidad), la Fuerza se había asegurado de gritar el apellido cuando aporrearon la puerta de su casa, y no era como si hubiese muchos Lovinos Vargas de origen italiano por el mundo.

No había sido difícil hilarlo todo.

Habría que ser gilipollas para no darse cuenta.

Y al parecer, Lovino pensaba que lo era.

 **La gente siempre nos subestima. Craso error.**

-Yup.

 **De todas maneras no podemos dejar que Arthur lo descubra. Sabemos lo que pasaría. Y sigo sin fiarme un pelo de sus motivos tras este contrato.**

Toni asintió. Tendrían que pensar un plan para mantener la identidad de Lovino oculta.

 _¡También es casualidad que justo encontrásemos al heredero de los Vargas al entrar en un piso al azar! ¿Verdad? ¡Debe de ser el destino!_

 **El destino suele tener la costumbre de jodernos vivos, así que no bajemos la guardia.**

-… así que por todo eso es mala idea que vaya. Por no decir que ni siquiera sabría qué hacer conmigo mismo, ya te he dicho que no soy un puto mercenario y no tengo ni idea de qué cojones…

Uh.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba hablando Lovino? Toni no había atendido ni a una sola palabra.

-Ey, frena, Lovinito. Voy a pararte ahí mismo.- Interrumpió bruscamente, sonriendo al frustrado italiano.- Vamos a explicarte exactamente de qué va esto: estás en la calle, sin dinero ni casa, buscado por la Fuerza y tu contacto más de confianza es un mercenario psicótico enemigo número uno del Gobierno.- Toni se señaló a sí mismo con una floritura.- Has decidido que quieres venir conmigo y que te enseñe cómo va la cosa (sigue pareciéndome una locura, pero no juzgamos). Así que ahora somos socios. Y nos ofrecen un trabajo muuuuy bien pagado que solucionaría tus problemas económicos y te ofrece la posibilidad de joderles el día a unos cuantos ricos de mierda. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Toni contempló con retorcida satisfacción como el italiano se esforzaba por encontrar una respuesta, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.

 **¿Pretendes que te diga así sin más que su problema es que se trata de su propia familia? El crío jamás lo haría, es un cobarde.**

-Vale, el problema es que Rómulo Vargas es mi abuelo.- Soltó de pronto Lovino, de un tirón, sin apenas respirar, pero manteniendo el contacto visual con Toni sin vacilación.- La Familia Vargas es mi familia

 **…**

 _¡Jajajajaja! ¡En plena jeta, XVI! ¡Oh, qué bien sienta esto! ¡No todos los días te muestran que estás equivocado! ¡ZASCA! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Choca esos cinco, Lovi!_

Toni parpadeó.

-No me esperaba eso.- Murmuró para sí, pero al parecer con el volumen suficiente como para que Lovino lo escuchara.

El italiano palideció, malinterpretando su comentario, y comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad.

-¡Lo sé, joder, lo siento! Pero, coño, ¿cómo iba a decirte que soy la jodida vergüenza familiar de la cabeza de la Revolución? ¡Por lo que sé podrías torturarme para que te de información o alguna mierda! ¡Y ese inglés me habría aplastado allí mismo! ¡Y no nos conocemos tanto no sé por qué cojones te estoy danto putas explicaciones! ¡No tenía por qué contarte mi drama familiar nada más verte! Prácticamente allanaste mi casa, no te debo una mierda. ¡Además no sé qué coño esperas! ¡Soy la puta cabra negra de la Familia!- Cada vez Lovino parecía más encendido, gritando más y más.

 _¿No es oveja negra?_

 **Silencio. Esto promete.**

 _¡Pensaba que no te interesaba Lovinito!_

 **Pero mira al crío, se está enredando él solo. Es como ver nuestras discusiones mentales pero en un monólogo a gritos. Además parece que va a combustionar. Eso sería divertido.**

 _Uh, es cierto, ¿deberíamos darle agua o algo? ¿recordarle respirar? Empieza a estar de color morado._

 **Chst. Quiero ver como termina esto.**

Toni silenciosamente coincidió con XVI, echando de menos unas palomitas.

-¡No piso la Villa desde hace tres años de todas formas!- Siguió chillando Lovino, gesticulando violentamente.- ¡Y si pidieras un rescate por mí mi abuelo se reiría en tu puta cara! ¡Probablemente ese viejo de mierda hasta preferiría deshacerse de mí! Ahora que lo pienso haz lo que coño quieras con él, de hecho hasta te daré consejos de cómo entrar. Y asegúrate de joderle la vida a esa puta pasa arrugada con complejo de emperador mundial. ¡Incluso voy a ayudarte! ¡Eso es!

 **Hhn. Esto ha tomado un giro inesperado.**

 _Jijijiji. "Puta pasa arrugada con complejo de emperador mundial" jijijij._

-¡Y así vigilo que no toques ni un pelo del espagueti descerebrado que es mi hermano, porque el pobre es tonto pero no tiene la culpa de nada!- Lovino adquirió un aire decidido, en contraste con la inseguridad mostrada hasta ese momento. Asintió para si mismo con fiereza, como reafirmándose.- Podemos hacer explotar las tuberías o algo, que la mierda de la Villa se huela en la distancia ¡ja! ¡Poético!

 **No puedo decir que lo viese venir.**

 _¡Ohhhh! ¡Mírale es una bolita psicótica y cabreada! ¡Diabólico, incluso! ¡Es adorable!_

Toni contemplaba con absoluta fascinación cómo el italiano iba metiéndose más y más en un elaborado plan de acción.

-…Y luego a esa vieja harpía, el ama de llaves, ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que me dio azotes solo por estornudar cerca de sus muebles recién limpiados? ¡Tienes mi permiso para incendiarle el pelo! Con tanta laca arderá como carbón. Y los guardias de la puerta, si siguen siendo Thomas y Bill podemos…

El mercenario sonrió de lado a lado, sus ojos chispeantes fijos en el expresivo hombrecillo frente a él. Lovino parecía haber olvidado todo, centrado como estaba en su diatriba, ni siquiera era consciente de haber capturado la atención de Toni como nada hasta entonces.

 _Os dije que era el amor de nuestra vida._ Suspiró soñador XXI.

 **El crío está lleno de sorpresas lo admito. Esto podría ser interesante.**

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- Murmuró Toni, sin dejar de escuchar a Lovi.- Totalmente de acuerdo.


	11. Breve interludio: abuelicidios y pizzas

**Ei, hola de nuevo.**

 **Mil perdones por la desaparición, soy horrible. ¿Traigo a Feliciano y a Rómulo a modo de disculpa?**

* * *

Feli adoraba a Nonno. De verdad. Le adoraba.

-… una desgracia, como el inútil de tu hermano. Te lo repito Feliciano, mejor decisión de mi vida: echar a ese desperdicio de oxígeno de mi casa. Ja. La pequeña sabandija causaba más problemas de los que valía…

Feli asintió distraídamente, ayudando a su abuelo a levantarse del sillón, arrugando la nariz ante el abrumador hedor a vino que Rómulo desprendía. El hombretón seguía con su verborrea, insultando a Lovino como de costumbre. Feliciano solo lo escuchaba a medias. Había oído lo mismo cientos de veces, cada vez que Nonno bebía de más, lo cual era ocurría con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

Después de Lovino, siempre venía la madre de los hermanos en los ataques verbales de su abuelo.

Feli suspiró, preparándose para otro largo discurso sobre lo puta que su madre había sido. Sobre el daño que causó a la Familia. Y después vendrían las quejas sobre el propio Feli, lo inútil y frágil que era. Y luego el discurso revolucionario, seguido por vanaglorias hacia su propia persona.

Feli quería a Rómulo. En serio.

Su abuelo era un hombre complejo. Fácil de amar, fácil de odiar.

-… no hay un día en que no me acuerde de esa furcia de vuestra madre. Cómo mi hijo acabó con ella no lo sé. Le dije que le abandonaría, se lo dije. Era débil, Feliciano, exactamente igual que tú y ese hermano tuyo…

…Y tenía sus defectos. Muchos.

Sabía que nonno le quería de verdad, a su retorcida manera pero lo hacía, podía notarlo con su Control, como una suave a la vez que intensa melodía. Era lo único que podía asegurárselo, a día de hoy.

Probablemente sin poder percibir ese amor de forma tangible no lo creería. Lovino nunca lo creyó. Feli no le culpaba.

Pero Rómulo siempre se había hecho cargo de los dos hermanos Vargas.

Feli le debía todo.

Y por tanto contaba con su lealtad incondicional y todo el amor que pudiera darle, pese a que en ese instante era difícil encontrar el más mínimo ápice en su interior.

Porque si bien Feli quería a nonno por sentido del deber e inquebrantable lealtad, amaba a Lovino porque era libre de hacerlo y nada haría que dejase de querer a su hermano.

"Roma", su mote para Lovino desde que eran críos, podía haberles abandonado, a la Familia, a nonno… a Feliciano… pero eso no lo convertía en el ser despreciable y egoísta que su abuelo pintaba. Seguía siendo su fratello. Su pobre Roma, que cargaba con la cara oscura del control que compartían.

-… Feli, hijo, sabes que yo te quiero.- Estaba diciendo Rómulo, sus palabras entremezclándose debido a la embriaguez.- Quería a tu padre, a tu hermano e incluso a tu madre. Pero todos me dejan, todos se van al final. Me traicionan, apuñalan y abandonan. Como tu abuela, como Lovino, como la furcia. Está en los genes, no pueden evitarlo, todos se van.- Feliciano emitió un sonido afirmativo, deslizando un hombro bajo el brazo de su abuelo, esforzándose por hacerle llegar a su cama. Rómulo era un hombre grande, y la fina complexión del joven italiano no era de mucha ayuda, pero la práctica hacía al maestro. Juntos fueron avanzando a trompicones hacia la habitación del patriarca de los Vargas.- Lovino era igual a la furcia.- Continuó nonno, con la mirada ida.- Los mismos ojos. Puedes ver el alma de un hombre en sus ojos, ¿sabías eso? Y yo podía verlo, ya desde pequeño, sus ojos eran los de vuestra madre, ese mismo espíritu huidizo y cobarde. Traidores, todos, todos iguales, ¡iguales!

Feli quería a Nonno. De verdad. Le quería.

Pero a veces le encantaría partirle la cabeza contra una pared de hormigón.

-…Por eso tengo que protegernos, ¿lo entiendes Feli, hijo?- Perseveró su abuelo, de forma casi inteligible.- Tú tienes mis ojos, Feliciano, mis ojos. Nosotros los Vargas tenemos que coger el mundo por los cuernos, chaval, por los cuernos…

-Vee…- Suspiró aliviado Feli al escuchar el sonoro ronquido que cortó el monólogo de su abuelo. Al parecer había vuelto a dormirse antes de que consiguiera depositarlo en la cama.

Con un gruñido, el joven se esforzó por arrastrar el peso muerto de Rómulo al enorme lecho matrimonial que dominaba la grandiosa estancia. El hombretón cayó sobre el colchón sin despertarse, roncando con fuerza.

Feli sintió un peso literal y metafórico quitándosele de encima. ¡Al fin!

Estirando sus doloridos músculos, el joven controlador mental salió del cuarto de su abuelo, cerrando la puerta sin preocuparse por el ruido, sabiendo que el patriarca dormía como los muertos.

Feli quería gritar hasta quedarse afónico. Y como cada vez que esto ocurría sus pasos le dirigieron a su estudio. Una pequeña sala insonorizada, con un solo violín y una silla en medio.

Ojalá Lovino estuviese allí con él, se encontró deseando el joven.

Ojalá pudiese tocar el instrumento para su querido fratello.

Como cuando eran niños y Feliciano solo quería transmitir a su hermano qué era lo que percibía con su control. Mostrar como era captar alegría y amor en lugar de odio y tristeza.

Roma siempre había escuchado las melodías que Feli componía con una atención y curiosidad casi desesperada que rara vez mostraba en otras cosas. Lovino absorbía su música como un hombre muerto de sed lo haría con un vaso de agua.

Para Feliciano traducir sentimientos a notas musicales era casi una segunda naturaleza a esas alturas.

Por septuagésima vez en esa semana solo el controlador mental se preguntó dónde estaría su hermano. Si sería feliz. Si por fin sería libre. Si le echaría de menos. Seguro que le echaba de menos, ¿verdad? Roma siempre fingía ser muy duro, pero en el fondo era como una masa de pizza sin hacer: blandita y llena de posibilidades.

Solo esperaba que Lovino hubiese encontrado por fin su sitio en el mundo. Y tal vez a las personas adecuadas para que viesen ese potencial crudo. Al fin y al cabo lo que Roma siempre había necesitado era pertenecer, y seguro que alguien había descubierto la deliciosa pizza en la que Lovino podía convertirse. Como un paquete de espaguetis que solo necesita agua hirviendo para ablandarse y ser un plato divino.

Feli asintió para sí, satisfecho con su metáfora culinaria.

Con una leve sonrisa, Feli comenzó a tocar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía algo positivo a través de su vínculo con su hermano. Roma siempre había dicho que ese vínculo era imaginario y que Feli era un cabezahueca por pensar que tenían una conexión más allá de la distancia.

Pero Feliciano estaba seguro.

Esa noche la canción que inundó aquel rincón escondido de la inmensa Villa era una de tímida esperanza.


	12. Una buena entrada

**He vuelto pronto!**

 **Mil gracias por comentar, leer y seguir pendientes de esto!**

 **Volvemos con Lovi y Toni, Thomas es un oc pero está aquí para dar un poco de perspectiva**

* * *

Thomas se consideraba un hombre sencillo.

Desde luego, ser segurata en la Villa Vargas podía ser un trabajo lleno de complicaciones. El lugar no solo se alzaba como el epicentro de la Revolución y el hogar de los mayores enemigos públicos de la Nación, sino que además acostumbraba a albergar eventos como la fiesta que Rómulo había convocado esa noche, tanto para benefactores como para grandes figuras de la revolución, que incluían a los más buscados Ilegales del planeta. Decir que la Villa se convertía en el lugar más peligroso sobre la faz de la tierra era casi un eufemismo. Había que controlar a los invitados: Ilegales que en muchos casos guardaban poco respeto por las vidas humanas o el mobiliario, ricos creídos que creen que tienen derecho a todo, snobs, anarquistas, intelectuales y mercenarios. Además había que tener un ojo abierto a los posibles gilipollas que quisieran colarse, y por si eso fuera poco la Fuerza podía aparecer en cualquier momento y fingir que podían hacer algo, cuando todos sabían que el patriarca Vargas y la Familia eran intocables.

Pero todo esto era manejable si se guiaba por cuatro principios básicos:

Número uno: La Familia es lo primero. Antes que tu propia vida.

Número dos: Nada de lo que escuches sale de la Villa, antes te cortas la lengua.

Número tres: Nunca dejes pasar a extraños a la Villa sin permiso explícito del patriarca.

Número cuatro: Rómulo Vargas es dios y por tanto su palabra es ley.

Por eso le resultaba especialmente confuso el caso presentado ante él.

-Bueno, ¿qué? Vas a dejarme pasar o prefieres quedarte mirando con cara de imbécil todo el día.- Habló ni más ni menos que Lovino Vargas, nieto del mismísimo Rómulo, desheredado oficialmente hacía cuatro años, oveja negra oficial de la Familia y desaparecido desde hacía más de 30 meses.

Vestido en un smoking color perla y camisa tan negra como su alma, acompañado por chaleco, pajarita y unos guantes de cuero, Lovino se erguía en toda su escasa estatura ante la entrada de la misma Villa que había abandonado años atrás.

Thomas llevaba sin ver a ese pequeño cabrón malhumorado tres pacíficos años.

Lo último que supo de él fue que llevaba una de las pulseras del gobierno. Se había rendido ante el sistema y su recompensa era la "castración". La Fuerza le tenía cogido por los cojones. Saber que esa sabandija manipuladora y cobarde ya no podía usar su Control provocaba cierta satisfacción en lo más profundo de su alma. Nadie abandonaba la Familia sin consecuencias.

-Que me jodan si no es Lovinito.- Gruñó Thomas, tratando de contener las ganas de cerrarle la verja de acero en la cara. A pesar de todo no dejaba de ser un miembro de la Familia.

El italiano se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

-Es Lovino. O señor Vargas para ti, Thomas.- Pronunció el controlador mental con aire cabreado. Como de costumbre. De verdad que Thomas no le había echado de menos en absoluto.

-De hecho, el único motivo por el que tu insolencia no es castigada es porque el señor Vargas se está sintiendo magnánimo hoy, _Thomas_.- Dijo entonces otra voz, con aire burlón, forzando al segurata a apartar la vista del pequeño cabrón amargador de vidas y a posarla en su acompañante.

Thomas no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con sorpresa. Directamente detrás de Lovinito se situaba un tipo moreno, portando una sonrisa de lado a lado pese a sus palabras. Llevaba un traje con chaleco, todo en un rojo brillante como la sangre, a excepción de la corbata negra. Si era un guardaespaldas vestía de la forma más extraña y estrambótica que el segurata había visto en toda su vida.

Pese a su apariencia, Thomas, que había cumplido una década de servicio en el ejército, tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de un profesional, probablemente ex militar. Había algo en su postura, relajada pero preparada para atacar, o en sus ojos, de un verde frenético, similar la mirada de soldados que habían experimentado los horrores de la guerra. Fuese lo que fuese Thomas se fiaba de sus instintos. Y sus instintos le gritaban que el acompañante de la pequeña desgracia familiar y amargura general de su existencia, era alguien a quien tratar con cierta cautela.

El segurata revisó perezosamente el listado de invitados en su tablet.

-Ya. Lamento decirte esto, _Señor Vargas_ , pero no estás en la lista.

El italiano que llevaba complicando su trabajo desde que nació ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, estudiando en cambio sus uñas cubiertas por el guante.

-Antonio. Encárgate.

El tal Antonio crujió sus nudillos con aire amenazante, haciendo que Thomas casi retrocediese un paso, algo que no le sucedía desde la pubertad. El segurata trató de disimularlo, sacudiendo la cabeza internamente. El tipo del traje rojo podía tener un aura extraña y peligrosa, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Thomas casi le doblaba en peso y estatura, además de en edad.

Justo cuando Thomas estaba preparándose para llamar a Bill por la radio, el guardaespaldas de Lovino relajó su postura y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Señor Thomas, entiendo la confusión.- Comenzó con tono amistoso, de disculpa, haciendo que el segurata bajase también la guardia. Podía sentir un cierto nerviosismo asentándose en la base de su estómago.- La aparición de el señor Vargas debe de ser un imprevisto para usted, lo cual es comprensible, ya que hace años que no pisa la Villa. Pero no creo sea necesaria su presencia en la lista, al fin y al cabo usted sabe perfectamente quién es, por lo cual todo esto es innecesario. Lovino Vargas es un miembro de la Familia, y como tal, su directo superior.- Un agujero de incertidumbre amenazaba con sobrepasar a Thomas ante las mesuradas palabras de Antonio.- No creo que quiera ponerse en la lista negra de el señor Rómulo al no dejar pasar a su nieto, que tiene asuntos que discutir con el patriarca… concerniendo su vuelta a las filas de la gloriosa Revolución a donde pertenece.- La última frase la medio susurró, como si fuese un secreto del que solo hacía partícipe a Thomas.

El segurata tragó saliva, sintiéndose dividido y francamente nervioso.

Esto era altamente inusual.

La Familia era lo primero. Lovino, pese a ser desheredado, aun era en cierta forma parte de la Familia.

No debía dejar pasar a extraños en la Villa sin permiso del Señor Vargas. Pero en este caso se trataba de su nieto. Desaparecido durante años, sí, una desgracia para el grandioso apellido del líder de la Revolución, sí, pero su nieto al fin y al cabo.

Thomas podía odiar al pequeño hijo de puta, pero eso no quitaba que le había visto crecer desde que era un mocoso cabreado con el mundo hasta convertirse en un adulto igualmente cabreado con el mundo.

Sintiendo cierta presión, probablemente causada por ese par de inquietantes ojos verdes clavados en él, esperando su respuesta, Thomas asintió, abriendo la verja y la puerta blindada automática con un botón.

Antonio sonrió enseñando demasiados dientes para el gusto del segurata, casi como un animal lanzando un aviso de agresividad. Aun así decidió interpretarla como amistosa, devolviendo una sonrisa algo incómoda y gesticulando hacia el Ferrari rojo en el que Lovinito y su guardaespaldas habían aparecido.

-Adelante, caballeros.- Gruñó Thomas, apretando los dientes, queriendo librarse de una vez de la presión que sentía en el cerebro, amenazando con darle migrañas.- No olvidéis vuestras máscaras antes de entrar en la Villa.

El pequeño cabrón italiano hasta le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar en el Ferrari.

-Un placer volver a verte, Thomas.

El segurata compuso una mueca.

-Estoy seguro.- Refunfuñó, presionándose los dedos en el entrecejo, tratando de aliviar el venidero dolor de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo aun le quedaba una larga lista de gente a la que permitir o no el paso a la fiesta. De verdad que no le pagaban lo suficiente. Seguro que Bill estaría haciendo sudokus en la otra entrada a la Villa. El muy capullo había ganado al poker el derecho a guardar la puerta menos transitada para el evento de la noche.

-Ciao.- Murmuró Lovino, bajando la ventanilla del deportivo y avanzando pasado el puesto de guardia.

-¡Eh, Lovino!- Exclamó Thomas, causando que el italiano detuviese el coche.

* * *

Oh mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Lovino tuvo que esforzarse por detener el Ferrari robado y dejar que Thomas se acercase hacia su ventanilla, en lugar de ceder a sus impulsos y pisar el acelerador para huir de allí en ese mismo instante.

Ya la habían jodido. ¿Qué les había delatado? ¿Había usado su Control demasiado? Thomas podía haber notado que Lovino estaba jugueteando con su cabeza, al fin y la cabo lo había experimentado antes. Vivía con controladores mentales, estaba entrenado para notar cuando emociones en su mente no eran enteramente suyas. Pero Toni había dicho que no lo notaría, porque daría por supuesto que Lovino aun llevaba su pulsera. Si no lo esperaba no lo notaría. Eso había dicho el mercenario loco al que ahora consideraba su socio.

¿Demasiada presión? ¿había notado el mareo? ¿había sido al potenciar su nerviosismo? ¿O tal vez había caído en que no conocía a Toni y no debería dejarle pasar? Tal vez se había percatado de lo estúpido de toda la jugarreta, tal vez habían denunciado un Ferrari robado, tal vez sus trajes eran ridículos y obviamente no de sus tallas, tal vez…

La mano de Toni sobre las suyas interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Con un sobresalto, Lovino se dio cuanta de que sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba aferrando el volante. El italiano alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Toni, calmándose ante la férrea determinación de esos efervescentes ojos verdes. Y pensar que esos eran los mismos ojos que le daban pesadillas hacía apenas dos días.

Hacía apenas dos días Lovino había confesado a Antonio su pertenencia a la Familia, su apellido. Hacía apenas dos días había aceptado ser el socio del Creante y había urdido junto con él un plan de locos para entrar en su antiguo hogar para ganar una fortuna a manos de un magnate inglés que no podía morir.

Suponía que pasar 48 horas atrapado en un motel de mala muerte con su ex secuestrador, planeando cómo engañar a su abuelo megalomaniaco y líder revolucionario, podía llegar a unir a cualquiera.

La cercanía de la fiesta había hecho que tuvieran que apresurar toda la operación. Por suerte ninguno de los dos era un hombre paciente, por lo que la presión solo aumentó su excitación, convirtiendo esos dos días en un frenesí de ideas y preparativos.

Lovino no había sentido tanta energía en su vida. Planear todo el golpe con Toni le había hecho sentir… _vivo_. Útil. Gloriosamente rebelde. Increíblemente nervioso. _Pleno_.

Como resultado, Lovino podía arriesgarse a decir que la presencia de Toni a su lado le daba fuerzas en lugar de escalofríos, que probablemente era lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría sentido. Toni no dejaba de ser un peligroso Creante fugitivo y maniaco, con voces en su cabeza y pasión por la piromanía.

Y aun así ahí estaba Lovino, necesitando la seguridad que esa mirada demente le aportaba.

Al lado de Antonio, Lovino no tenía miedo. Lo único que podía sentir era anticipación.

Con una profunda inhalación, Lovino apartó sus ojos de los de Toni y se asomó con aire calculadamente perezoso por la ventanilla, mirando a Thomas con una ceja alzada, esforzándose por parecer casual y aburrido, mientras el enorme segurata se acercaba.

-¿Sí?

Thomas alcanzó el Ferrari y se inclinó hacia Lovino.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.- Dijo el hombretón, causando que el italiano abriese la boca de la sorpresa.- Sé que ambos sabemos que no eres santo de mi devoción, de hecho has amargado mi existencia durante dieciocho largos años y no pude alegrarme más cuando te largaste de aquí.- Thomas suspiró pesadamente.- Pero hacen falta huevos para volver, para ver que la causa es más grande que nuestros egos. Y yo respeto eso. Así que bienvenido de vuelta a la gloriosa revolución, Lovino. No la cagues otra vez.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y mariposas de anticipación en la garganta, el italiano asintió. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa un tanto histérica, subió la ventanilla, conduciendo el deportivo hacia la Villa, alejándose del segurata.

A su lado Toni comenzó a reírse sin parar, lanzando un grito victorioso y respondiendo a sus voces con entusiasmo.

Con una risa propia, bastante menos demente, Lovino se encogió de hombros. Había empezado a preocuparle lo normal que Toni había conseguido parecer ante el segurata.

Fase uno completada con sorprendente facilidad.

Daba comienzo la fase dos.

Las salvajes carcajadas del Creante y la risa entre dientes del controlador fueron la banda sonora que acompañó su entrada en Villa Vargas.

* * *

 **En el próximo vuelven XXI y XVI. Prometido.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto y no dudéis comentar qué os ha parecido el capítulo!**


	13. Sobre máscaras e italianos traumatizados

**¿Puede alguien ser un tópico más grande que Rómulo Vargas?** Gruñó XVI.

 _Pues a mí me gusta el rollo este de las máscaras venecianas. ¡Es divertido! Muy romántico._ Suspiró alegremente XXI.

 **Desde luego es conveniente para nosotros.**

Toni asintió, de acuerdo con ambas voces. Les habría contestado en voz alta como de costumbre, pero se hallaban de incógnito. Estaba tratando de hacerse pasar por persona sin problemas mentales.

 **Esa sí que es buena.** Murmuró sardónico XVI.

El Creante se encogió de hombros y ajustó su máscara veneciana, asegurándose de que cubría el área de su nariz y alrededor de sus ojos como debería. El antifaz estaba teatralmente decorado con lo que asemejaban llamas de tonos rojizos, que se extendían hasta alcanzar parte de su cabello, curvándose hacia atrás, casi como plumas.

-¿De verdad no podías haber escogido una un poco más discreta?- Siseó su acompañante, _su socio_ , con ademán nervioso, escaneando el inmenso pasillo de la mansión, plagado de gente charlando en elegantes trajes, todos con máscaras y dirigiéndose lánguidamente hacia el gran salón y el jardín, donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Lovino había escogido una máscara sencilla, color negro plano, que cubría no solo la región de sus ojos y nariz, sino que se prolongaba hasta dejar cubierta la mitad del resto de su rostro, mejilla y boca, como una versión extraña de El Fantasma de la Ópera.

 **El italianito dirá lo que quiera, pero su máscara es igual de teatral que la nuestra.**

-El dramatismo corre por nuestras venas, no podemos evitarlo.- Susurró de vuelta Toni, sonriendo hacia Lovino.

El italiano puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un leve bufido. Toni sonrió aun más ampliamente. El controlador mental se había relajado mucho en su presencia durante los dos días que habían pasado juntos planeando. Ahora era mucho más entretenido.

 _Qué le voooyyy a haceeer si yooooooo… nací en el Mediterráaaaneoooooo…_ Cantó a todo volumen XXI, distrayendo a Antonio de su contemplación.

 **XXI. Estamos de incógnito.**

 _¡Nop! Toni está de incógnito. Yo estoy cantando._ La voz incluso fingió aclararse la garganta. Lo cual era ridículo. _Soy cantor, soy embusteero, me gusta el juego y el viinoo, ¡tengo alma de maaariineeerooooo!_

 **Juro que algún día encontraré la manera de librarme de ti.** Prometió con tono oscuro XVI.

Toni dejó a sus voces cantando y soltando amenazas respectivamente, dedicándose a escanear la zona. El largo corredor repleto de educadas conversaciones estaba decorado con remates dorados, espejos, techos altísimos, frescos en la pared y lámparas de araña, como si de Versalles se tratara. El lujo era realmente despampanante. Toni chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Bueno saber a donde iban los fondos para la "Revolución".

 **Deja de ser tan sensible con el tema. No nos importa a donde va el dinero de todos esos idiotas.**

 _Al menos saben como montar una fiesta, ¿eh? ¡Mira cuanta gente guapa!_ Exclamó excitado XXI. _Con tantos vestidos y trajes de colores, estoy seguro de que arderán de maravilla._ Prosiguió con igual entusiasmo.

Toni ahogó una risa tonta. Nadie le había avisado de lo complicado que era eso de comportarse con normalidad. Lovi le dirigió una mirada de refilón.

-Puedes fingir que hablas conmigo cuando respondas a tus voces, no hace falta que te causes una aneurisma tratando de contenerte.- Susurró.- Puedo seguirte el rollo, si hablamos en voz baja nadie va a pensar que hablas con los siglos de tu cabeza, sino conmigo.

El Creante sintió la profunda necesidad de espachurrar a ese maravilloso italiano contra él y chillar de lo adorable que era su pequeño socio.

 _Mi tomatito…_ XXI prácticamente sollozaba. _¡Tan considerado!_

-Lo es.- Contestó Toni, con cierto afecto en su voz.- Lo eres.- Se corrigió, dirigiéndose al italiano.- Considerado. Eres adorable, Lovi.

El controlador mental farfulló algo incomprensible, poniéndose progresivamente más rojo, de esa manera tan curiosa que tenía, como a parches, visible incluso a través de la máscara.

 **Te dije que si le ponías nombre le ibas a coger cariño.** Murmuró XVI con tono resignado.

 _¡Hasta a ti te gusta nuestro tomatito, XVI! ¡Reconócelo!_

XVI se limitó a resoplar.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- Farfulló el italiano, rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, evitando los ojos del Creante.

-¿Mirarte cómo, Lovi?- Preguntó distraídamente Toni, aun analizando con una sonrisa cómo el rubor conquistaba las orejas de su socio.

 _Lindo_.

-¡Así!- Exclamó desesperadamente el italiano, gesticulando de forma frenética en la dirección general de la cara de Toni.

 **Estoy bastante seguro de que se refiere a la expresión de idiota embelesado que llevas puesta ahora mismo.**

Toni frunció el ceño, ofendido.

 _Ni caso, Toni. Vamos a seguir mirando a Lovinito._ Se apresuró a intervenir XXI.

 **¿Y si nos dejamos del canijo y nos centramos en la misión?**

 _¡Oh! ¡La misión! ¡Cierto! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuándo vamos a quemar a alguien?_

-Cuando tengamos la información del despacho del yayo.- Murmuró Toni, fingiendo dirigir sus palabras a un desconcertado y aun colorado Lovino.- Después podremos encender a tanta gente como queramos.

El italiano pareció captar que el Creante había vuelto a entablar conversación con sus voces, porque se apresuró a plasmar una sonrisa falsa en su cara y a reír como si Toni hubiese contado algo gracioso.

 **El crío es un actor horrible.**

 _¡Con lo bonita que es su risa real!_

 **Suena como un anciano enfermo llorando.**

 _Falso, falso, falso, falso._

Toni respondió con otra sonrisa igual de falsa y cogió a Lovino del brazo, conduciéndolo diestramente para cruzar las puertas al gran salón. El lugar era un auténtico derroche de riqueza, si el pasillo había sido despampanante e incluso grandioso, eso no era nada en comparación con el auténtico lugar de la fiesta.

 _¡Oooohhh, qué bonito! ¿No os recuerda a la peli esa?_

XVI suspiró como un padre resignado a aguantar la estupidez de su progenie. **Especifica, XXI, no estamos en tu cabeza. O lo que sea que te permita coordinar frases, dudo que podamos llamarlo cerebro.**

 _Jijijji. En realidad los dos estamos en la cabeza de Toni, y como somos parte de Toni, ¡podríamos decir que sí que estas en mi cabeza! Jejejejeje._

 **XXI. Céntrate. Qué película.**

 _¡Oh! ¡Esa de la tía que lee cuentos y luego se enamora del tío peludo del castillo y bailan juntos mientras la tetera canta!_

 **…** **La Bella y la Bestia.**

 _¡Esa!_

 **No sé ni por qué me esfuerzo contigo.** Rezongó XVI.

-Sí que se da un aire. ¿Creéis que eso nos convierte en Bella o en Bestia?- Dijo Toni, apartando su mirada de los enormes candelabros y espejos tipo rococó. Lovi asintió como si estuviese siguiendo su conversación, aunque Toni fue capaz de detectar el desconcierto resignado en sus ojos.

 **El candelabro.**

 _¡No! ¡Calla XVI, no sabes jugar a este juego! Está claro que somos Bestia y Lovinito es nuestra aldeana sorprendentemente culta que cae locamente enamorada de nosotros pese a que somos un monstruo terrorífico._

 **…**

-Uh…

 **Lo reconozco XXI, tú juegas a esto mejor que yo.**

-Nunca me gustó esa película de todas formas.- Murmuró el mercenario, repentinamente de mal humor.

-Sinceramente, donde esté El Dorado que se mueran el resto.- Interrumpió de pronto Lovino, sin mirar a Toni, el sonrojo aun visible en la parte descubierta de su cara.

El mercenario se animó de inmediato, girándose hacia el italiano con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡El romance es maravilloso! ¡Y no estoy hablando de Chel y Tulio, por mucho que adore a Chel!

Lovino asintió con ganas, aparentemente igual de capturado con el tema que Toni.

-El triángulo amoroso con Miguel es la clave de todo.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que digo yo! Aunque mi personaje preferido es el caballo.- El mercenario soltó una risa.

-Yo soy Team Chel hasta el final.

-Pero seguro que no contabas con el caballo.- Lovino intentó ahogar sus carcajadas, lo que solo aumentó la sonrisa de Toni.

 **Frikis.**

 _¡Oh, venga ya, XVI! No seas carca, ¡esto es genial! ¡tenemos tanto en común con Lovi! ¡Es el Tulio para nuestro Miguel! ¡El Blas para nuestro Epi! ¡El Sam para nuestro Frodo!_

-La Marla para nuestro Narrador, más bien.- Murmuró el Creante.

 _¡Oh, sí, me encanta El Club de la Lucha!_

 **Va muy bien con nuestra esquizofrenia.**

 _¿Entonces XVI y yo somos Tyler Durden? ¿O solo uno de los dos? ¡Porque entonces me lo pido yo! ¡Tengo el carisma!_

XVI exhaló profundamente, Toni casi podía imaginarlo frotándose las sienes con fastidio.

 **Os recuerdo que estamos aquí por algo.**

 _¿Mhm?_

 **La misión, idiotas.**

-Ugh.- Gruñó el mercenario, dejando de sonreír. El italiano le observó con cierta incertidumbre, sobresaltado por el abrupto cambio de actitud. Toni le agarró del hombro, acercándose para hablarle al oído. El escalofrío que sacudió a Lovino no pasó desapercibido.- Por mucho que me guste discutir la sexualidad oculta en películas infantiles contigo… empieza la fase dos, Lovinito.

Lovino palideció levemente pero asintió, tragando saliva. Toni siguió el movimiento de su nuez con interés.

 **Primero hay que conseguir los archivos del despacho.**

 _¡Y luego quemamos gente! ¡Yupi!_

Toni afirmó con la cabeza hacia sus dos voces, pese a lo inútil del gesto.

-¡Fabuloso, todos de acuerdo!- Exclamó el mercenario, dando una palmada.- Bueno, Lovi, supongo que te vemos en un rato.- Comentó en dirección al italiano.

El controlador le dirigió una mirada cargada de nerviosismo, sus ojos color ámbar saltando de un lado a otro de la sala como esperando que alguien le reconociera en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque yo desde luego no, sobre todo ahora que estamos aquí, esto puede acabar mal, muy mal, sobre todo para mí, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esta presión, y sinceramente creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco con solo que alguien mire raro en mi dirección.- Susurró en una sola exhalación Lovino. Francamente era admirable que hubiese conseguido decir tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo.

-Claro que estoy seguro.- Afirmó con absoluta confianza el mercenario, haciendo que su máscara se desajustase ligeramente por el entusiasmo del movimiento.- 100% apostaría un brazo a que va a funcionar. Al fin y al cabo esta parte del plan es todo obra de esa cabecita tuya.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- Siseó el italiano.

-Tranquilo, Lovinito. Todo va a salir bien.- Murmuró Toni, asegurándose de hablar en voz apenas por encima de un susurro.- Confía en nosotros, soy un mercenario profesional, el mejor en esto. Y claro, tengo mis defectos, ¿sabes? A veces llego tarde a los sitios, a veces olvido echar sal a la pasta, a veces desafino en la ducha. Otras hago arder a alguien hasta matarlo cuando solo quería asustarle un poquito o acabo causando quemaduras de tercer grado a otro alguien mientras me daba una mamada…- Toni se interrumpió al ver la mueca traumatizada de Lovino.

 **Los discursos tranquilizadores no son lo tuyo.**

-¡Olvida eso último!- Se apresuró a apuntar el mercenario, sacudiendo las manos.

-Ojalá pudiera.- Musitó Lovino en un tono desolado, los ojos desenfocados como si estuviera viviendo un flashback.

 _Esto no va a ayudar a que Lovinito quiera hacer el ñiqui ñiqui con nosotros_. Contempló XXI.

 **¿Ñiqui ñiqui?** El disgusto era palpable en la otra voz. **¿Qué eres? ¿Un sim?**

-Sinceramente me sorprende que estés al día con el mundo de los videojuegos, XVI.- Murmuró Toni, sacudiendo una mano frente a los ojos de Lovi, que continuaba mirando a la nada con una expresión cada vez más traumada. El mercenario sonrió cuando consiguió que su vista volviera a enfocarse en él.- Lo que quiero decir es que tendré mis defectos.- Continuó el Creante, ignorando el quejido atragantado de Lovi.- Pero soy jodidamente bueno en mi trabajo. Y nunca fallo. Así que puedes relajar ese bonito culo tuyo, porque no vamos a dejar que te pase nada, socio.

Lovino le miró durante unos segundos, como evaluando la sinceridad de sus palabras, antes de suspirar con resignación, pero con un brillo de anticipación en los ojos.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero en este punto ya es una constante en mi vida.- Murmuró en tono cínico el controlador mental, tomando una amplia inhalación.- De acuerdo, vamos allá. Fase dos.

* * *

 **Oficialmente soy un desastre para mantener actualizaciones regulares. ¡Lo siento!**

 **Esto era una excusa para meter a XVI y XXI hablando sin parar y para más interacción Lovi-Toni ;) Y puede que me haya pasado con las referencias a películas. Pero. Era necesario.**

 **La canción que berrea XXI al principio es Mediterráneo, de Joan Manuel Serrat, siempre me ha pegado mucho con Antonio y Lovino.**

 **Gracias por leer gente!**


End file.
